The Stable Master's Daughter
by cyraclove
Summary: With one Divine Beast left to conquer before he must face Calamity Ganon, Link struggles with his fate as his journey to rescue Hyrule nears its inevitable end. Unexpectedly joined on the long road from Akkala to Gerudo by a determined young woman on a quest of her own, Link must decide which is more important; the past or the future. **Chapters 9 & 14 are M for sexual content**
1. Chapter 1 - The Navigator

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I am so excited to finally be publishing this fic. At the moment, I plan on updating every Wednesday. I also plan on having at least 20 chapters (some of which will eventually be rated MA), so please stay tuned! POV will switch with each chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Link_

* * *

Link arrived at East Akkala Stable in the early evening while the copper-colored sun was still pouring its rays down upon the storm-soaked earth. Leaves of perpetual autumn swayed in the breeze and shimmered in the fading light; a wolf's cry pierced the air. Link inhaled deeply as he dismounted Eros and took the reins in hand, leading his steed to the stable. He had been to the Lab to deliver some materials and stock up on ancient arrows, but decided it was time to leave when Robbie had asked him to help test a new armor prototype he'd been working on—something he called 'The Combustion Cuirasse'.

Having come from Eldin, he knew that Eros would need to rest before continuing on to Gerudo and had decided not to continue traveling after nightfall. Suddenly plagued by the thought of the last Divine Beast that awaited him there, he ran a hand across his tired face. _Just one more_, he thought. Pushing away the thought of Ganon that then threatened to invade his mind, he gently tugged on Eros's bridle and led him up to the stable owner, Rudi. They were greeted with a warm smile. Link waved a silent hello in return.

"Link! Good to see you back," Rudi chimed. "What can I do for you, my friend?"

"I'd like to board Eros," he responded as he plunged his hand into his pocket, digging for rupees, "Oh, and we're staying the night. Please." He finally produced a purple rupee and set it on the wooden counter in front of Rudi. He grinned as he collected the gem, and quickly swapped it out for two blue ones.

"As always, thank you for your business! We'll get Eros all settled for you."

Link nodded and gathered the money, slipping it back into his trousers. Rudi stepped out from behind the counter and walked around to the side of the stable. After peering out into the field for a moment, he called out.

"Kira, bring her in, please!"

The sound of pounding hooves neared, and a beautiful chestnut mare came cantering in from the field, a young woman astride its back. She laughed as she gently tugged on the horse's mane, causing it to slow to a brisk trot. Both horse and rider circled Rudi, who shook his head. The young woman grinned down at him as she continued to ride.

"She's getting to be so fast, father. And you should have seen her jump…"

"_Kira_…"

"She's just fantastic; and such a good listener. Aren't you, Diana?"

"Kira, please."

Kira and Diana came to halt right in front of Link. She quickly slid down off the side of her horse and thudded to the ground. Sweat glimmered on her arms and wisps of auburn hair clung to her damp cheeks. Eros whinnied softly, catching Kira's attention. She smiled at him as she spoke to Rudi.

"I'm sorry, father," she said halfheartedly.

"No, you are not," Rudi responded. She glanced back at him.

"No, I guess not."

He gave his daughter a small, exhausted grin and waved his hand.

"Eros needs to be groomed and stabled, please. And don't you go getting attached to this one," he chided, pointing to the horse she had called Diana.

"You shouldn't be naming every wild one you manage to catch; you know from experience that they may not stick around."

Kira looked after her father as he made his way back to the stable, a melancholy expression on her face. It went almost as quickly as it came, though, and her focus was back on Eros. She raised a hand to his cheek and scratched gently.

"Malanya's blessings on your head, Eros," she whispered with a smile. The horse pawed the ground as if in response and Kira chuckled.

"Hello, Link," she finally said, as though she had just noticed his presence. Link noticed that even though she spoke to him, her eyes were still on Eros.

"Kira," he greeted, "Ah…hello."

"Still a man of few words, I see." She grasped Eros's reins and began to lead him towards the back of the stable. Kira then made a small motion with her hand, and Diana started to follow behind her.

"I'll get him all cleaned up for you, and he'll be tacked up and ready to go come morning," she called to Link. He nodded and waved his thanks. He started towards the inn, eager to lie down, but stopped when he heard Kira speak again.

"Oh, and if you're interested," she added, still not facing him, "I'll be cooking for everyone tonight. Please join us if you'd like."

Link paused at the invitation, as it was the first of its kind. He had stayed at the inn many a night, but Kira usually paid him little mind unless it involved his horse. Link typically kept to himself as he found making conversation with strangers somewhat tiring. However, the thought of a hot meal (prepared by someone other than himself) was enough to make him consider suffering through small talk.

He stared after the young woman as she walked away; she looked especially small in stature compared to the two beasts that accompanied her, he thought.

Though he'd stayed at East Akkala Stable more times than he could count, he had learned very little about Kira. She had a way with the horses, he knew. He'd watched her talk to them, laughing and carrying on as though she were reminiscing with old friends. As odd as it was to him, the animals certainly seemed just as taken with her as she was with them; something that Link could respect. He knew the importance of the bond between rider and steed.

Night fell quickly, bringing with it a gentle, salt-scented breeze from the coast. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs could just be heard above the chorus of creatures stirring in the night. Large clouds cast lilac shadows across the vast plains surrounding the stable, offering only an occasional glimpse at the starry sky they concealed as they passed by.

Link lay on the bed he had deemed 'his', his hands folded and resting on his stomach. He stared up at the dead-eyed horse silhouette embroidered in shades of blue on the canopy above him and sighed audibly. No matter how often he stopped to rest, whether it be at an inn, stable, or camp, the feeling of being truly _rested _always evaded him. Even then, though he felt comfortable, he did not feel safe. Perhaps he couldn't get quality sleep because he was never totally at ease, he thought. He wondered then if he even remembered what that felt like.

His attention was drawn away from his thoughts by the sound of laughter just outside. He sat up slowly, feeling his muscles pull and ache, begging him to lay back down. Glancing over, he saw Kira and her father on the other side of the large, open archway bantering with one another as they added chopped vegetables to the cooking pot. Seated around them were the usual suspects: Hoz, still wielding his spear, sat next to Khini and Aya. Nobo, a young Hylian traveler that Link had seen several times before, sat nearest Kira; the two women conversed as she continued to tend to the boiling pot. And then there was Beedle, who sat with his back against a nearby tree.

Link continued to watch from afar as Kira and Rudi both began to serve everyone. Rudi ladled heaping portions of a hearty-looking beef stew into bowls as Kira made her way around with a breadbasket full of thick slices of rye. Finally, Rudi handed a bowl to his daughter before serving himself and taking a seat next to Hoz. Kira smiled as she took it from him and sat next to Nobo. Link observed everyone as they ate and felt an unusual urge to join them. The atmosphere was not only communal, but also familial. He had no memory of either of those feelings, but knew he missed them.

As though she'd heard his thoughts, Kira looked up and met Link's gaze. She gave him a questioning look, brows raised. She gestured to an empty stool near Hoz, shrugged, and turned her attention back to her food. Link hesitated. Admittedly, he had questioned the sincerity of her earlier offer. He watched her for a moment more as she laughed with Nobo; the amber glow of the fire illuminated her face, the flames reflecting in her eyes. He noticed that their copper color almost matched that of the cauldron.

Link made his way outside and stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. Rudi looked up from his meal and grinned at him.

"Well, look who's decided to join us! Link, my boy, sit."

Hoz patted the seat next to his as the rest of the group voiced their agreement. Link smiled sheepishly as he sat. He was quickly served a bowl of stew and slice of bread.

"So, Link," Hoz asked as he tore his hunk of bread in half with his teeth, "where're you headed this time?"

"Ah…South," he replied, "just along the coast."

"Oh, are you going to Lurelin Village?" Nobo asked excitedly.

"I hear that it's just beautiful there; it's on my list, for sure."

"Uh, well, yes. But my final destination is Gerudo. I'm just…making a stop first."

"Gerudo, eh? Good luck getting into town!" Hoz laughed.

"Tried myself one time. Wanted to see if all of the women were really as beautiful as they say they are."

Hoz stopped talking and turned his attention back to his food. Khini and Aya looked at him expectantly.

"…_Well_?" Khini finally asked. The older man looked up from his bowl.

"Well, what?"

"_Were_ they as beautiful as they say?" Khini pressed.

"Yeah, Hoz," Aya chimed in, "You can't just stop mid-story like that." Hoz let out a hearty laugh.

"I wish I could tell you. Never made it in; they don't allow men inside. Sacred tradition."

"They're the most beautiful women you'll ever lay eyes upon," Rudi said softly, catching everyone's attention. Save for Nobo and Kira, who had since begun a separate conversation with Beedle. Link raised his eyebrows. He himself would need to enter Gerudo Town in order to speak with their chief, and it had only just dawned on him that he had no idea how.

"You've been inside?" He asked Rudi, "How?"

Rudi smiled somewhat sadly.

"I've never been inside. I met a Gerudo woman once, though, on my travels. Many years before I decided to become a hostler. I was a much younger man then."

"What was her…" Aya's sentence was cut short by a sharp jab in the ribs from Hoz. He shook his head. Link watched Rudi as he stared into the fire still crackling beneath the cooking pot. He stood rather abruptly and began to make his way back to the stable.

"It's about time for me to turn in, I think," he said, his back to everyone. He was almost inside when he briefly turned back.

"Thank you for joining us for supper, everyone," he said. He gave Link a slight nod and was gone.

They were all quiet then. Link turned to Hoz, silently asking for an explanation for Rudi's odd behavior. It was the first time that he'd seen the man be anything other than cheerful. Hoz let out a heavy sigh and glanced over his shoulder at Kira. Still engrossed in her conversation with Nobo and Beedle, she hadn't seemed to have noticed her father's absence at all. Hoz laced his fingers together and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"You've been here enough times for me to get to know you, Link. You seem like a trustworthy man. Especially considering how you helped me sniff out that _Kilton_," he spat on the ground at the mention of his name. Link chuckled inwardly but made a point to not show his amusement on his face.

"I've been with Rudi a long time—was here for the stable's construction. The day we met, everything he had was strapped to his back. Including Kira." The man paused for a moment, listening. When he was certain that the young woman in question was still preoccupied, he continued.

"Tiny thing, she was. Couldn't have been more than a few months old. I thought it was odd, a single man traveling alone with an infant…but it wasn't my place to question him.

Rudi never spoke about Kira's mother, and so I never asked. Visitors would sometimes ask about her whereabouts and it always seemed a sore subject for him. So, I kept my mouth shut.

One night, a young Gerudo woman came to the stable and demanded to speak to Rudi. He told me to take Kira inside and stay with her there, and so I did. I figured that this woman might be some sort of a threat, the way he was acting."

Hoz ran his hand over his face.

"By Hylia, was she angry. I'd never seen anyone so mad. She eventually started shouting in Gerudo, so I really have no idea what she was saying. I almost intervened, but she eventually gave up and left.

When Rudi came back inside, he was a mess. I had never seen him that way before and haven't since. Kira was too young to remember, but Rudi didn't let her out of his sight for almost a year afterwards.

I still don't know why she came that day; I've never asked him, and he hasn't told me. I don't know who that woman was, but I can only assume that she was Kira's mother."

Link sat in silence. He was unsure of what to say, as he'd never been confided in this way before.

"So…" Aya began, "you _have _seen a Gerudo woman before."

Khini smacked Aya's shoulder as Hoz began to cackle.

"That's really all you took away from that?" Khini asked. Aya shrugged innocently.

"What's funny?" a voice said from behind Link. He turned his head to see Kira grinning at Hoz as he continued to laugh. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh, Link here just told a real rib-tickler," Hoz said. Kira's brows shot up.

"_Link_ told a _joke_? Well, go on." Link froze.

"I…what?"

"Tell me the joke. If it was that funny, I want to hear it, too."

Link sat bewildered as Khini and Hoz stifled laughter. Did he even know any jokes? He wracked his brain as he glared as Hoz for putting him in this position. Kira crossed her arms and stared at him with an expectant smirk on her face.

"Uh…what do you call a Moblin holding a mop?"

"I don't know. What?"

"A mop…lin."

The corner of Kira's mouth quirked up and she nodded slowly.

"Wow," she muttered, "You've really been holding out on us."

Link's face flushed with a sudden heat and he glowered at Hoz again. The older man clapped Link on the back, startling him.

"Missed his true calling, this one," he chortled.

Turning the attention away from himself, Link stood and held out his hand towards Aya and Khini's empty bowls.

"I can take those for you," he offered. He collected the dishes as they voiced their thanks. Kira looked at him curiously.

"I'd like to help you clean up, if I may," he said. She smiled.

"That would be very helpful, thank you. Just bring those to the pump out back; I'll go and get the lye soap and meet you there."

Link watched Kira as she disappeared into the stable. As he turned to gather up the remaining bowls, he felt someone grab him by the wrist. Hoz's demeanor had changed completely, and Link felt a little unsettled by the austere look on his face. Everyone else had gone; the two men were left alone. Link stiffened in Hoz's grasp, unsure of why he was acting this way. He pulled Link down towards him.

"Listen to me. Not a word of what was said tonight to Kira, understand? She knows nothing of this, and I think it's better that we keep it that way."

The young man nodded once in agreement. Hoz released Link from his grip, but kept his eyes locked on him. Link searched for something to say in response, he could find no words. Instead, he began hastily making his way to the water pump, leaving Hoz and his secret sitting alone by the dying fire.

Link and Kira washed the dishes together mostly in silence. Aside from the occasional instruction from Kira, only the sound of running water interrupted the stillness of the evening. When they had finished, Kira thanked Link and bid him goodnight. He lingered by the water pump for a while after she had gone, quietly watching the lava pour from Death Mountain in the distance.

Admittedly, he felt somewhat guilty. Though he'd hardly spoken to Kira, he knew her more intimately now than he ever thought he would; all without her knowledge. He had mulled over Hoz's warning in his mind several times and became increasingly tempted to disregard it. It didn't seem fair to keep such sensitive information from her but Link ultimately decided that it was not his place.

He finally crept back into the stable to find everyone asleep. He undressed in the dark and climbed into bed, doing his best to put his restless mind at ease.

Though he lay there with his eyes closed desperately wishing for sleep, it evaded him. His mind was too alive, his ears too alert. Every sound caused him to tense and consider reaching for his sword that was waiting just beneath the bed. Frustrated, he sighed heavily and turned over onto his back. He struggled to regulate his breathing, attempting to recall Impa's instruction during meditation.

"_You cannot be at war with your mind_," she had said sternly, "_When you are already at war with everything else_."

Link had dreaded those unending hours of meditation, deeming them unnecessary. Now, he tried to heed the Sheikah's words and regretted not doing so from the beginning.

"_The mind-body connection cannot be neglected_. _You must always be able to return to your breath to ground yourself; it must be as constant as a reliable friend_."

Link felt himself finally relax, the weight of his body sinking into the bed. Just as he felt as though he could let his guard down, a hand covered his mouth. His eyes flew open and his hand groped for his sword. In the pitch, he heard a hushed voice.

"Woah, woah! Don't…hey, just relax! It's me."

Focusing his gaze on his nameless assailant, he recognized the eyes looking down at him.

"…_Kira_?"

"Yes, now hush. You're going to wake my father up if you flail like that again," she scolded.

"I was not…flailing."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Come on, outside. We need to hurry."

Kira swiftly slipped outside; her bare feet almost silent on the wooden floor. Link stared after her, unsure of whether or not he was dreaming. After a moment, he saw Kira poke her head back into the archway and impatiently wave her hand at him. Link rose and shrugged his tunic on in a daze as he followed her out to the side of the stable.

It was still dark outside; the moon was now nowhere to be found. The only light came from Death Mountain's molten peak, resulting in the fields being painted a gentle crimson. Kira's face was illuminated by a small, dim lantern that hung on a nearby fencepost. She stood by two large, dark shadows, but Link could not make out their shape. Upon hearing him approach, she turned towards Link, a look of disapproval on her face.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, "Go and get your things!"

Link remained where he was, still thoroughly confused.

"Kira, what time is it?" He asked, squinting in the darkness. She sighed.

"I don't know…an hour or so before twilight?"

"Then why…are we awake?" He did not even remember falling asleep. How could so much time have already passed?

Before he could question her any further, a soft whinny caught Link's attention. Curious, he took a few more steps toward Kira, and two horses came into view. Eros and Diana waited patiently next to the young woman, fully tacked up. He then noticed that Kira was dressed in traveling clothes and riding boots, a knapsack strapped to her back. Link narrowed his eyes at her.

"I told you that I didn't need to leave until dawn. What's going on?"

"We need to leave now," she asserted. She looked nervous, glancing toward the stable's entrance every few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Link said, "_We_?"

Kira took a deep breath in and smoothed out the front of her shirt as though she were about to recite something she'd rehearsed.

"I'm coming with you. To Gerudo, I mean. I need you to escort me there."

"You…what?"

"Maybe that was a little demanding. _May I_ come with you to Gerudo?"

"Just hold on a second…"

"Please?"

Kira came forward, shortening the distance between them. He could see her face clearly now; she wore a pained expression he'd not seen before. She said nothing, but her eyes pleaded for her.

"Link, please. I need you to take me there; to show me the way. I'd go on my own, but I've never traveled further than the Akkala Highlands. I'm just not skilled in navigation. But, you…"

"Why?"

Kira was quiet. She inhaled deeply and cast her gaze away from Link. He watched her as she wrung her hands together.

"I need to go and find my mother," she said finally. Link swallowed.

"What…what makes you think she's there?" He asked tentatively.

Kira scoffed.

"Don't act like you don't know. I heard what Hoz said to you tonight," she answered, looking back up at him. He stiffened as though he'd been caught stealing.

"I hear everything," she murmured to herself. Kira walked over to Diana and began tightening the girth on her saddle.

"What Hoz told you wasn't entirely true…I _do_ remember that day. My father has tried to convince me that it was all in my head; a dream I had as a child. But, now…after hearing that story tonight, I know for certain that it happened."

Placing her foot in the stirrup, Kira hoisted herself up onto Diana. She settled into the saddle and held the reins tight, looking towards the horizon. The sun was threatening to appear from behind the mountains.

"This might be my only chance to find out who she is; who I am. Haven't you ever wanted something like that?"

Link felt uneasy about Kira's proposition, but hearing the sincerity in her voice caused something in him to soften. Had he been presented with an opportunity to regain lost memories of his family he would not have hesitated. His memories were lost to time—they existed in an entirely different lifetime. He realized that there was only one right answer.

"We have to make a stop first."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading—It means so much. See you next Wednesday! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrows and Swords

_Kira_

* * *

The excitement and adrenaline that Kira had initially felt while leaving the stable with Link had worn off by dusk—they had been on horseback for close to twelve hours; the only stops they'd made had been brief, and she'd not had anything to eat other than a few apples that had been meant for the horses. Kira shifted in her saddle, wincing at the pain from her tired hips. Her thighs were chapped and sore.

She glanced over at Link, wondering if this was how he normally traveled. Despite the long road, he looked as determined as ever, and rode steadfastly ahead of her. Occasionally, he'd glance behind to ensure that she was still there, though they rarely spoke. She watched as Link grabbed an odd-looking tablet from his belt for the hundredth time. Nudging Diana into a trot, Kira sidled up next to Link and Eros.

"What is that?" She finally asked. She'd been studying it for the entire day and still could not make out what it was, what he was using it for. He turned to look at her but said nothing. Kira sighed.

"What is _what_?" He answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. That…_thing _that you've been staring at all day. Did you think I wasn't going to notice your mysterious-looking glow rock?"

"It's not a rock."

"It sure looks like it's made of stone…"

"Well, it_ is_ made of…" Link shook his head, "Never mind."

Noticing that Link had quickened his pace, she trotted Diana back up to his side again. Leaning slightly over in her saddle, she peered at Link's belt, trying to get a better look at the tablet. It was adorned with ancient markings that Kira did not recognize, the most prominent being a blue eye in the center. It was surrounded by an intricate design splashed with an orange hue; the whole thing glowed faintly and pulsed with an energy that made it seem alive.

"Stop that," Link said flatly. Kira screwed up her face.

"I'm just trying to look at it since you won't tell me what it is."

"It's…for navigation."

"So, a map." she said. Link sighed.

"Yes, among other things."

"What else does it do?"

Link pulled back on Eros' reins and came to a halt.

"This looks like a good place to stop for the night," he said, surveying the area around them. "The horses are tired."

Kira scoffed. "Yes, the_ horses_ are tired," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"What? Nothing."

Link's eyes narrowed but he remained silent. He spurred Eros on, motioning for Kira to follow behind him. They led the horses off of the main road and into a small, lush clearing neighbored by steep cliffs. In the shadow of a towering hill lay a shallow pond. Kira looked around, taking in their surroundings. Not far from the pond was a thicket of oak trees emerging from dense brush; bright purple thistles and yellow-green clover decorated the grass near the water's edge. Looking up, she saw a familiar beam of red light from one of the Divine Beasts slicing through the sunset.

"Oh, look!" She said, following the beam with her eyes, "You can really see the castle from here." She quickly dismounted and made her way up to higher ground to get a better look. From her new vantage point atop a small ridge, Kira was able to see Hyrule Castle in its entirety, and she felt her stomach drop. She had heard about the Calamity from travelers passing through Akkala, but she was overcome with a fresh dread as she saw it for herself.

A thick cloud of black and crimson swallowed the castle, writhing around it like a snake. The castle itself looked infected; crumbling and sallow from a century of decay. It gave her a sinister feeling that made her skin crawl, but she could not seem to look away. She didn't know what she had expected, but it was not this.

"_Oh_." She said softly. Feeling a presence, she turned to see that Link had joined her. He watched the castle with an almost melancholy look on his face. Kira turned to him.

"Do you think it's true what they're saying? About the descendant?"

"What?"

"About the descendant of one of Princess Zelda's champions," she answered, gesturing vaguely to the beam above them, "The one who's been reclaiming all of the Divine Beasts." Link chuckled. Kira huffed.

"Well, I think it's true. They say that he has power that no one has seen since the Calamity 100 years ago…and only a true descendant of a champion could control a Divine Beast. Right?"

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there," Link replied in a dismissive way that Kira immediately decided that she wasn't fond of. He began walking back towards the horses, both of whom had taken to the pond for a drink.

"Besides, you shouldn't rely on hearsay," He said over his shoulder. Kira stumbled down the ridge after him.

"You know, you're right. I'll just ask him myself," she said. She saw Link hesitate as his eyes darted to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the only Divine Beast left is in Gerudo, yeah? Maybe we'll see him when we get there."

"Yes, maybe we will."

* * *

After the horses had been watered, Link and Kira unbridled them in order to let them graze. Like most of the journey up to that point, there was little conversation as the two set up a makeshift camp; Kira foraged for sticks while Link cleared a space for a fire in the tall grass. She had watched him as he unsheathed his sword and wielded it skillfully, clearing his chosen spot in mere seconds. She found her eyes drawn to his arms in particular and followed them intently as they tensed and flexed while he moved. Feeling an odd, sudden tightness in her chest, she'd quickly looked away.

Kira sat on the mossy bank of a quiet stream that they'd found nearby while Link waded in the water, bow poised and arrow ready. She sharpened sticks with a dagger Link had given her as she watched him scout for fish. His eyes were intense as he scanned the water. The tangerine glow of the setting sun reflected in the gentle stream, its burbling the only sound. She thought about what she might say to strike up a conversation as they each went about their tasks, but nothing seemed quite important enough to break the silence.

_Where is your family from? Hm, too personal._

_How do you feel about…dogs? Idiot, everyone likes dogs. That's not even a question._

_You have a very nice sword. No; shit! Do not say that._

She sighed loudly and dropped the sticks; she saw Link's eyes dart towards her as they clattered to the ground. Kira felt her cheeks flush.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered. Link shook his head, finally relaxing his stance.

"It's alright. I haven't seen a single fish, anyhow." He briefly glanced at the forest surrounding them, as if he were analyzing it. "I may have to go and find us something else to eat."

"I can always try and forage for…"

Kira yelped as the sudden snap of Link's bow startled her. He had whipped around without warning and shot an arrow into the water a good distance away from them. A ribbon of crimson flowed from where the arrow had landed, and she saw a satisfied smile on Link's face. She gawked at him; at both his marksmanship and the fact that he was actually capable of smiling. Slinging the bow on his back, he went to retrieve the arrow. He then hoisted not one, but two, fish out of the water. Kira watched in awe as he held his catch up for her to see.

"They must've been hiding," he called out matter-of-factly. He made his way back over to her and laid the fish on the grass. He nodded, pleased.

"This'll do fine, I think," he said. He then looked up at Kira quizzically.

"What?"

"That…that was amazing, are we just not going to talk about that?"

"I caught some fish," he stated.

"Yeah, two of them. At the same time. With a _bow and arrow_."

She stared at Link expectantly, but he shrugged and glanced at the fish still speared on the arrow.

"When you travel as much as I do, you learn to find food. And how to protect yourself; you get a lot of practice out here, too," he sighed, glancing around, "plenty of things that want to kill you." Link hesitated and studied Kira oddly as though he were trying to solve a puzzle. She raised a brow.

"It's not polite to stare," she quipped, a smile creeping onto her face. Link immediately looked away, his hand retreating to the back of his head. He fumbled with his hair.

"I was not staring," he insisted.

"Ah. So, you were just looking at me for an extended period of time without blinking, then?" Link scoffed.

"I certainly blinked," he muttered.

"Debatable."

Link squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temple.

"Look, I was just thinking that we hadn't discussed whether or not you know how to handle a weapon," he said.

"Is that a euphemism for something?"

"Kira,_ please_."

She laughed and leaned back, her elbows sinking into the plush grass.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"_I was saying_ that it's important that you know how to defend yourself. Have you been trained with a weapon of any kind?"

She puzzled at that. Thinking back to her childhood, she remembered Hoz attempting to teach her how to wield his spear once. She had begged him countless times to let her try, and he had finally given in. She recalled him hesitantly guiding her hands as she held it, showing her what to do should an enemy approach. In that moment, she'd been filled with a foreign, powerful boldness. Before they could go any further, however, Rudi had stormed out of the stable and knocked the spear from her hands. He'd carried her back inside and set her on her bed, and then returned to reprimand Hoz for his 'recklessness'.

"_She's much too young for that, and you know it, Hoz_," she'd heard him say as she sat on the corner of her bed, angry tears stinging her face.

"_We'll wait until she's older_."

"_You and I both know that that's not the reason, Rudi_," Hoz had said sadly. Kira had always wondered what he meant by that, but she'd never found out. Despite her father's promise that she'd learn when she was older, it had never come to fruition. She shook her head.

"No," she finally said to Link, "I don't suppose I have." He nodded gravely.

"We'll have to remedy that," he said, picking up the fish and a couple of the sharpened sticks, "It's just going to get more dangerous from this point on. You'll need to be able to protect yourself should I not be there." Kira sat up and crossed her arms, screwing up her face.

"Um, excuse me? Who said anything about me needing your help in the first place?" she challenged.

"You said yourself that you wouldn't be able to get to Gerudo without me," Link answered. He began skewering the fish onto the sticks. Kira's stomach flipped as she watched him.

"For _navigation_. I can certainly handle myself otherwise. I could fight if I needed to."

"Well, you're going to need to." He held out his free hand, offering to help her up. Taking it, he hoisted her off of the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him expectantly.

"Okay, Mr. Warrior. Are _you_ going to teach me, then?" Another glimmer of a smile graced Link's tired face before he turned away from her to begin walking back to camp. Kira saw him motion to her and she followed, but not without an exasperated sigh.

* * *

When the fire had been built, Link drove the sticks into the ground and carefully positioned them near the flames and left the fish to roast. The horses continued to graze nearby as the sun's light began to fade. Kira sat cross-legged by the small fire and watched with hungry eyes as the meat began to sizzle and pop; her stomach made a noisy, gurgling sound. She turned away from the fish in an attempt to distract herself from her hunger and noticed that Link was no longer beside her. He had walked over to the tree where they'd laid the horses' saddles and was rummaging through an unusually large saddlebag.

From it, he pulled a narrow smallsword. She eyed him curiously. He made his way back to her and held the sword's blade in his hand gingerly, offering her the hilt.

"Do you just…have extra swords?" she asked with a smirk. Link stared at her blankly.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Oh, give it here," she said. Taking the sword from him, she stood and immediately gave it a wide swing. Link held out his hand and took a large step backwards.

"Woah, okay. Easy. Let me at least show you how to hold it first," he said. Kira twisted and tilted the sword in her hand some more, smiling.

"What's wrong with how I'm holding it now?"

Link stepped forward and drew his sword. With one swift movement, he struck Kira's sword and it tumbled out of her hand and onto the ground. She gaped at him.

"_Hey!_"

"You were using a hammer grip, which is fine, but it can cause you to hyperextend your wrist—which you did. It makes for a weak stance; easy to unarm."

She scoffed at him and stooped to pick up her sword.

"That's hardly fair, I wasn't ready."

Link chuckled lightly, and Kira felt the heat of irritation slowly growing in her chest. She steadied herself on her feet and grasped the sword firmly as she had before. Narrowing her eyes, she nodded at Link. He took a deep breath in and steeled himself, grinning.

Before she could even react, Link pivoted swiftly on one foot and struck Kira's sword with his own, delivering a harsh blow that both disarmed her and knocked her off of her feet. She lay on the grass in a daze, blankly staring up at the evening sky. Head buzzing and body aching from the impact, she sucked in a large breath that stung her lungs. Link's face came into view, peering down at her.

"Okay," she said weakly, "Show me how to hold it."

Link once again offered her his outstretched hand. She accepted, taking his right forearm in her right hand. Kira reeled as he lifted her up, still disoriented from her fall; she stumbled forward as her feet suddenly refused to hold her weight. She found herself colliding with Link's chest as he clumsily attempted to keep her standing by hooking one arm around her waist, the other bracing her shoulder. When Kira finally found her bearings and looked up, Link's eyes locked with hers. She was frozen in his grasp, unsure of what to do next. His embrace was strong but somehow gentle; his arms felt just as steady and powerful as they had looked earlier.

Feeling heat begin to prickle in her face, Kira stepped away from him, her gaze falling to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said, attempting to veil the panic in her voice, "I guess I lost my balance."

"No, I'm sorry," he replied worriedly, "I should have taken into consideration that you'd never done this before." Kira looked up at Link; an expression of genuine concern painted his face. She waved at him in dismissal.

"Don't be sorry. I've got to learn, right?"

Link chuckled.

"I suppose so."

"Now," Kira said, walking over to where she'd dropped her weapon, "Show me the right way." She picked up the sword and faced Link, readying her stance. She was eager to shake off the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Link approached her, but sheathed his sword.

"I'd be happy to, but why don't we eat something first?" he suggested, nodding his head towards the fire.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked.

"Sure, I could eat."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Happy Wednesday. I hope everyone is doing well-I know some of you must be in quarantine or self-isolation like myself. I'm sending everyone positive energy this week.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for being here. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shortcut

_Link_

* * *

Link lay on his back near the fire, his head propped up on Eros's saddle. It flickered faintly, weak flames licking the charred wood. Watching the fire gasp for air, he considered getting up to go and look for more wood but reconsidered when he noticed the sun creeping into the sky. He sighed and shifted to his side, lifting up on his elbow. His inability to sleep had always been worrisome, but it was beginning to become frustrating. Though he could most likely try and rest for at least another half-hour, he knew that there'd be little point.

He turned his attention to a nearby tree, under which his travel companion still slept. Kira lay on her side, her arm tucked beneath her head. She'd covered herself in Diana's saddle pad, a heavy, woolen blanket woven in a pattern similar to that of the tapestries back at the stable. The horse slept by her side, her large body a crescent moon in the grass. It was unusual for a horse to sleep laying down unless they were either completely comfortable or ill, Link thought to himself. He glanced over at Eros who stood close by.

"Why don't you do that with me, hm?" he asked quietly, tilting his head towards Diana. Eros tossed his head and snorted.

Link chuckled to himself and looked back at Kira, who had turned over onto her back. The early morning light filtered through the tree above her and cast gentle, fluttering shadows on her face. Link thought back to just earlier, when Kira had accused him of staring at her. He had been. He'd found himself becoming increasingly curious about her appearance, simply because it was a bit puzzling. He had seen Gerudo women while traveling and was fairly familiar with their features; if Kira's mother truly _was _Gerudo, her looks did not reflect it.

Despite feeling as though he shouldn't, Link studied Kira's face as she continued to sleep, unbothered by the sunlight. Dark ginger wisps of hair fell across her eyes, lashes resting on olive cheeks. Her facial features, though certainly reminiscent of the Gerudo, seemed to favor her father; an unusual trait. Her sharp nose and cheekbones were oddly accompanied by a slightly softer jawline and delicate brow. Her mouth slightly open, she snored faintly. Link smiled.

"S'not polite to stare," Kira murmured, eyes still closed.

Link startled and sat straight up, his heart almost in his throat. Kira began to giggle as Link let out a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's deceitful," he said, "pretending to be asleep like that."

Kira rolled over onto her stomach, holding herself up with her elbows. She wore a sleepy smile. Diana stirred next to her, and Kira sat up to scratch under her chin. The horse leaned into her touch; eyes closed.

"Good morning," she said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Yes, good morning," Link mumbled in reply. He stood and stretched.

"How is it that you fight monsters every day and still startle so easily?" Kira posed.

"I've made you jump out of your skin twice now. You're _jumpy_."

Link shoved his feet into his boots and began pulling on his tunic over his underclothes. Eros watched him and chuffed impatiently, knowing that it was almost time to leave.

"I have quick reflexes," Link replied, causing Kira to laugh.

"Call it what you like," she said.

Kira rose and began folding up Diana's blanket. Link had not seen her undress before they had gone to sleep, but she now wore only loose cotton underthings. He felt his stomach knot, and quickly busied himself with tacking up Eros.

"Are we leaving already?" he heard Kira ask from behind him. He nodded, keeping his attention on his horse. His mind battled with him, telling him to turn around and look again.

_What's the matter with you? You've seen women in their underwear before. Enough. _

"Ah…Yes, we'd better get going," he said, his voice higher than normal, "I'd like to reach at least the halfway point before sundown."

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, concerned.

"Fine!" He said a little too loudly, yanking the girth on Eros's saddle. He flattened his ears and turned to glare at Link. He whispered a hurried apology as he continued preparing Eros to leave.

"Alright…Well, I'm just going to go splash some water on my face and get dressed," Kira said. When she'd made her way over to the water, Link let out a heavy exhale. Perplexed, he cursed his body for reacting this way. He'd felt an abrupt shiver of desire when he saw her there, something he'd not felt for a while. Sure, there'd been a woman here and there in this town or that one. However, this was a new sensation that crackled in his veins. He wouldn't—_couldn't_—let it continue, he decided.

Having relaxed considerably, Link hooked his foot into the stirrup of Eros's saddle and swung up and over. Settling into his seat, he turned to see Kira kneeling in the pond; she ran her hand over her face, water dripping down her chin and onto her top. The water had seeped into the sheer fabric, causing it to become nearly transparent. The garment now clung to her breasts, clearly defining their shape. Link's entire body tensed, and he gripped the saddle horn so tightly that his palm ached. Eros looked back, eyeing him almost suspiciously.

"Don't you look at me like that," Link hissed.

Kira took her time down by the water, but eventually came back up to camp. Link tried to hurry her along as much as he could without being impolite, as he was desperate for both departure and a distraction. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, she finally mounted Diana and rode up to Link, a smile on her face.

"Ready," she said, her voice breathy. She'd tied her hair back into a braid that just dusted her shoulder. Link considered complimenting the way her hair framed her face, but instead urged Eros into a trot and motioned for Kira to follow.

He led them back onto the main road and headed towards Crenel Peak. He knew that the route he had planned out was not the fastest, but he did not want to risk having to pass through Hyrule Field in any capacity. Slipping the Sheikah Slate from his belt, he opened the map and double-checked their location.

_Thims Bridge. We're not far from Kakariko. _

"Are you going to finally tell me what else that thing does?" Kira asked, her voice interrupting Link's thought. He glanced up from the slate to look at her. He pulled back on Eros's reins and they came to a stop. Following suit, Kira halted Diana and gave Link a strange look.

"Smile," he said, holding the slate up. Kira screwed up her face, clearly taken aback by his request.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Go on; smile."

Kira gave Link another queer look but straightened up and smiled. Link raised the slate until Kira came into view on the screen. After he'd taken her picture, he leaned over in his saddle and held it out for her to see. Hesitant, Kira gingerly took the slate from Link's hand and peered at the screen. After a moment, her face lit up.

"That's incredible! How…_How?_" She turned the slate over in her hands and studied it as if she were looking to uncover its secret. Link's mouth quirked up.

"It's ancient Sheikah technology. It was given to me by...Uh, by a friend," he answered. Kira raised a brow.

"Sheikah? Like from the _Shadow Folk_ legend?"

"Exactly."

Kira mouthed a silent '_Wow_' as she continued to investigate the slate. When she was satisfied that there were no secret compartments or buttons to be pushed, she handed the slate back to Link.

Just ahead, he noticed a familiar valley beginning to come into view; a manmade path cleaved the tall grass, snaking all the way up the steep hill and disappearing into a canyon. Link nudged Eros with his heels and started back on the path, Kira in tow. When they reached the valley's entrance, Link veered off toward the cliffs.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kira asked.

"Just taking a shortcut," Link replied.

Going to reference the map again, Link noticed that Kira's picture remained on the slate's screen. She beamed brightly up at him, and he felt his chest flood with a foreign warmth. When he attempted to access the map, he was prompted to either delete the photo or save it to the slate's index. He quickly selected 'save' and tucked it away.

* * *

**Happy Wednesday (Thursday), friends! First of all, so sorry for the late update. I got carried away editing this chapter and decided to spontaneously rewrite the entire thing. Oops.**

**Second, this chapter is a lot shorter than I'd normally like. Our official 'Shelter in Place' order went into effect today, so this week has been busy. I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Again, thank you so much for reading. I've really enjoyed reading and replying to your comments; please don't ever hesitate to let me know what you think. Hope you all are staying safe. Much love.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Guilt

**_Because the last chapter was so short, this chapter will continue with Link's POV. _**

* * *

_Link_

* * *

"Where are we?" Link heard Kira ask from behind as they led the horses through the canyon. Remnants of the afternoon rain that they'd been caught in trickled down the canyon walls, glistening on the slick rock. Cloudy water wept from the ground as the horses left heavy hoofprints in the pliable earth.

"Kakariko Village," Link answered. He had decided that passing through this way would not only be less dangerous, but give him an excuse to visit whilst also stocking up on supplies. Link was fond of Kakariko for various reasons, but most notably because it felt more like home than anywhere else; even his own house in Hateno. When he'd had no memory and no direction, Impa had provided him with guidance and answers. For that, he was grateful.

"That still doesn't really answer my question…" Kira said.

"It's the last Sheikah settlement in Hyrule," Link explained.

"When Ganon used their technology—like the slate—against them, they were exiled. The people were afraid and no longer trusted the Sheikah; especially after the rise of the Yiga. So, they've lived in this village since the Calamity. I was…trained here."

"It's no wonder that you're such a skilled warrior, then," Kira commented. They rode beneath a large, red gate embellished with pennants bearing the Eye of the Sheikah; the clinking sound of wooden chimes echoed throughout the narrow canyon pass.

"Is that also why you're so quiet and _mysterious_?" She asked, a smirk in her voice.

Link smiled to himself but said nothing in response. They rode further along and eventually emerged from the canyon walls, the sky opening up above them. Encircled by mountains, the terraced landscape was dotted with thatched-roof houses and small, yet well-tended fields of crops; towering waterfalls dusted the air with a fine mist.

Link brought Eros to a halt in front of High Spirits and swiftly dismounted. Before he could speak to Kira, he turned his head towards the sound of racing footsteps. Koko and Cottla came flying down the hill in the distance, tearing past Pikango and nearly knocking his easel into the pond.

"You kids be _careful_!" He called after them as he shifted his canvas back into place. He shook his head and waved an exasperated 'hello' to Link.

The girls made a beeline for Link, waving furiously and running as fast as their legs could carry them. Eros perked up as they neared, ears pricked and eyes gleaming. Link smiled.

"_Master Link_!" Koko shouted as she lunged for his arm. Link bent down to greet her, gathering the girl into his arms and hoisting her up onto his shoulders; Koko laughed in triumph and drummed her hands on Link's head. Cottla huffed at his feet, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, no fair!" She whined at her sister.

"I got here first, Cottla," Koko declared.

"You're always first!"

"Maybe I'm just more fast than you."

"_Faster_. No such thing as _more fast_."

"Is too!"

"Girls, what have I told you about bothering Master Link?" A male voice interrupted the girls' quibbling, and Link looked up to see Dorian walking towards them. The Sheikah looked particularly weary that day, Link noted, but not more so than any other single father of young twin girls. He waved a greeting as he approached, stopping briefly to apologize to Pikango on the way.

Dorian came to stand in front of Link and Koko, his height surpassing the two of them combined. He plucked his reluctant daughter from Link's shoulders and placed her on his hip.

"Good to see you, my traveling friend," Dorian said, extending his hand to Link, "I apologize on behalf of my children's manners." Koko stuck her tongue out.

"They're never a bother," Link assured him as they shook hands.

"Eros and I are always happy to see them," he said. Koko gasped and attempted to wiggle out of her father's arms. Chuckling, he released her, and she ran straight over to Eros. The horse snorted in anticipation, craning his head down to snuffle around Koko's pockets. She giggled as she produced a carrot and offered it to him.

"I have some, too!" Cottla cried, joining her sister. The girls squealed as they fed Eros, an ever-willing participant.

"Not too many, okay?" Link advised. He grinned as he watched the children with Eros. Only for a moment, he allowed himself to revel in feeling as though he'd been missed.

"Will you be staying long this time?" Dorian asked. Link shook his head.

"No, we're just passing through. We need some provisions, and I was hoping to speak with…"

A puzzled look crossed Dorian's face, and Link felt a twinge of panic as he realized that he'd completely forgotten about Kira.

"We?"

Just as Link was about to explain, Kira appeared before them, both Koko and Cottla at her heels. She smiled warmly at Dorian. The small girls flanked her, holding her hands.

"Papa, look! This is Master Link's pretty friend, Kira," Cottla said, tugging gently on Kira's hand. Dorian bowed to her in greeting, and she immediately returned the gesture.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she said, "You have wonderful children." Koko and Cottla giggled and moved closer together to whisper to each other, causing Kira's arms to cross awkwardly. Dorian grinned.

"Thank you. They can be troublesome, but they are my joy. Please, call me Dorian."

Kira nodded politely.

"It's unusual for Master Link to have a…companion," Dorian observed, glancing over at him and raising his brows. Link knew that he was looking for clarification, but he hesitated, unsure of how to explain their arrangement. He hadn't considered what it might look like to a bystander up until that moment.

"Link was kind enough to agree to be my guide," Kira said, "He's just showing me the way to Gerudo."

It was the truth, but Link felt a strange disappointment upon hearing her answer. He was unsure of what he'd hoped she would say; He buried the feeling, attempting to disregard it.

"Well, Miss Kira; if you ever pass through this way again, please know that you are welcome under my roof. These two seem to have taken a liking to you," Dorian said, gesturing to Koko and Cottla. They looked up at Kira with wide, pleading eyes.

"Oh, please stay, Miss Kira!" Cottla begged.

"Yes, Miss Kira, _please_," added Koko, "We _never_ get visitors here."

"Master Link can stay, too. Right, Papa?" Cottla asked her father.

"Of course—but not this time," he answered, earning groans in response.

"Koko, weren't you going to start cooking soon?" Dorian suggested; a distraction. Koko suddenly perked up.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped. She released her grip on Kira's hand and started towards the cooking pot. Cottla followed, sitting in her usual spot at the wooden table situated nearby. Dorian shook his head, amused.

"Just like her mother," he said softly. This clearly caught Kira's attention; Link saw her scan the village momentarily as though she were looking for the woman in question. He didn't know if he'd have the heart to tell her Dorian's story when she inevitably asked later on.

"Please eat with us if you'd like," Dorian said, "Though I'm sure there is business that you need to attend to."

Link couldn't help but notice the empty ache that flared in his stomach at the mere mention of food. They'd neglected to eat anything before leaving, and he began to regret it almost immediately.

"I need to speak with Impa first," Link replied.

"Of course; she must be expecting you. Surely Paya has already alerted her to your arrival."

_Paya_. He looked up, examining the expansive staircase leading up to the Main Hall. Just as he'd expected, there was Paya, timidly peering out at him from behind one of the wooden beams. He saw her startle as she realized that she'd been spotted, and she scurried up the stairs to disappear inside. Link sighed. He was fond of Paya, but their interactions were often uncomfortable. He knew that nothing could be done about the fact that he did not return her obvious affections, but he felt guilty, nonetheless.

He saw Kira smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Ooh, who's _Paya_?"

"Dorian's right, I'd better not keep Impa waiting."

Dorian stifled a laugh and patted Link's shoulder as he walked by him. He made his way back over to his children and stood next to Koko, who was deep in concentration while Cottla still idled at the table. She stirred the contents of the pot intensely, her eyes trained on it as though it were prey to be hunted. Dorian motioned for Kira to join them.

"Miss Kira, please; come and eat with us. You must be hungry."

"_I'm making egg over rice_!" Koko announced.

Kira met Link's gaze, and then shifted to look at the Main Hall looming over the rest of the village.

"I probably can't go up there with you, can I?"

Link searched for a response, a reason as to _why not_; anything other than the truth. As he fumbled for words, Kira smiled weakly and shrugged.

"I'll wait for you here, then," she said, dejected. Kira left Link, taking a seat next to Cottla at the table. The child scrambled onto her lap as she and Dorian began to converse indistinctly. They looked idyllic—like a family, almost. Guilt joined him again like an unwanted visitor. He wondered how long he could continue lying to Kira this way. Eventually, he'd have to tell her who he was; she deserved to know. What he dreaded was _how_.

* * *

Impa sat, as she usually did, meditating on the dais. Soft lantern light illuminated her body in the otherwise dimly lit room, but her wide-brimmed hat cast a long shadow across her face. As always, it was unnervingly silent aside from the occasional creak of the ancient, wooden building. Link knelt before Impa, his head bowed and eyes downcast. He felt her eyes upon him.

"Link," she said, her voice low, "I've told you before: there is no need to stand on ceremony, my boy. Rise."

He stood, his knees cursing him as he did. Though he did not look to be over a century old, he often felt it.

"Hello, Impa."

"Tales of your heroism reach me here from all across Hyrule; only one Divine Beast remains. You've done well, champion."

Link's stomach twisted at the thought of Vah Naboris waiting for him in Gerudo. Despite all of his triumphs, the uncompleted tasks haunted him. He felt little pride for what he had accomplished; instead, found himself considering all of the ways in which he could still fail.

"Thank you," he replied. Suddenly noticing her absence, Link looked around the room for Paya, but there was no sign of her. Impa laced her fingers together and laid them on her lap, sighing.

"Paya has retreated to her room," she explained, answering Link's unspoken question.

"Speaking of which," Impa began, her tone becoming suspicious, "she tells me that there is a woman accompanying you. Unusual."

"We came across one another in Akkala. She happened to be traveling to Gerudo, as well. I offered to be her guide."

Impa's eyes narrowed as he spoke. From experience, Link knew that there was no use in lying to Impa. Her eyes bore into his, and he felt his blood turn to ice.

"It is there that you will part ways, then?"

"Yes," he answered, a lump in his throat. Impa nodded, but Link knew that she was still not entirely convinced.

"That is wise. You cannot afford to have any kind of _distraction _so close to your final battle with Calamity Ganon," she said. A grave expression on her face, Impa spoke again.

"I do not know how much longer our princess can hold out against Ganon. She has been sacrificing herself for our safety, struggling—alone—for years. Zelda needs you, Link. Please, go to her aid as quickly as you can."

Link bowed to Impa before turning to leave. He felt another wave of shame crash over him as he walked toward the door. He knew that Zelda was waiting for him, counting on him. Despite Impa's faith in his ability, he did not yet feel prepared for this final battle. There must be something else he could do, someone else he could defeat to build up the strength and resolve that he currently lacked. He knew he could waste no more time.

"Hylia go with you," Impa said from behind him when he reached the door. He turned to her and nodded his thanks, but she had already returned to her meditation.

Noticing that the door was already slightly ajar, he pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped outside. Before he could even begin to make his way back down, he came face-to-face with Kira, standing on the top stair in front of him.

* * *

**Happy Wednesday, friends. Whew, halfway through the week. Hope you all are still hanging in there. Thank you for your patience with this chapter-I struggled with it a bit. Thank you so much for reading; I am so happy that you're here. Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sun Child

_Kira_

* * *

"Kira? Are you okay?"

Kira sat on a hollow log near the base of one of the waterfalls. With her elbows resting atop her knees and hands clasped tightly together, she cast her gaze downward, staring blankly at the earth. She absentmindedly watched a brightly colored beetle teeter along, weaving its way in and out of the tall blades of grass. Kira had spoken little during the last hour as an unusually frantic Link attempted to explain to her what she'd overheard; though she'd been listening, she felt as though she still had not truly processed the information.

In truth, she felt a little foolish for not realizing who Link was from the beginning. She'd initially written off the most obvious clue: his name. "_Why wouldn't a parent name their child after one of the land's most gallant heroes of legend?" _she'd rationalized. That'd seemed like perfectly logical reasoning at the time. However, that paired with the mysterious Sheikah tablet, mythical-looking sword, and striking resemblance to all depictions of Princess Zelda's champion should have raised at least some suspicion.

She tried to forgive herself for these oversights due to the fact that the entire situation still made very little sense. Kira had turned Link's story over in her mind at least a dozen times, and it still seemed implausible. Here was this storied hero that she'd been told bedtime stories about standing before her, in the flesh, one hundred years after his supposed death. Though she wanted to believe him, she couldn't help but notice the small, nagging sense of doubt she felt.

"How old are you?" she finally said, head still bowed. Link, who'd been standing by the water's edge, exhaled audibly. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Kira…" Link began; he did not get to finish.

"You've got to be, what? One hundred and…seventeen, eighteen years old?"

Kira raised up, relieving the mounting pressure on her knees; she hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd moved. She watched Link shift nervously, lips pursed. She wondered to herself how it was possible that he had not physically aged at all—he looked very much like a young man in the prime of his life, not a resurrected warrior with the weight of the fate of Hyrule on his shoulders. Link managed a tense grin.

"I'm flattered, but…twenty, I'm told. Ah, one hundred and twenty, I suppose," he said, sheepish.

"And here I was thinking I was older than you," Kira chuckled. At this, Link's expression softened, and he seemed to relax a bit, the tension leaving his shoulders. _He'd have to have been about eighteen when he died in battle_, _then_, she thought. Word of the Divine Beasts quieting began to spread about two years prior, starting with Ruta. She remembered overhearing a traveler who'd come from Upland Zorana tell her father that the torrential rain that had plagued the Zoras for years had finally - and mysteriously - ceased.

"On my nineteenth birthday," Kira said, "everyone at the stable was in a panic because a strange tower just…erupted from the ground, not far from us. Without any warning. Within the next few days, my father received word that identical towers had appeared all over Hyrule, but no one knew why. We still don't. Was that because of you? Because you…woke up?"

Link nodded. He walked over to where Kira was seated and gestured towards the space next to her on the log, asking if he could sit down. She slid over to make room for him. The two sat together for a moment, listening to the melodic jingle of the chimes above them.

"This was the first place I came after that. Impa remembered me—had been waiting for me—but I didn't remember her. She trained me, showed me the way of the Sheikah. She helped guide me toward my purpose."

"Do you remember anything at all?" Kira asked after a brief pause. Link shrugged.

"Sometimes, yes. Impa also helped me recover several of my memories, but they're just moments. Like…passages taken from a book."

Kira felt a twinge of remorse. Link sounded so lost when he spoke, and his words tugged at her heart. Though she ached for the slightest sliver of a memory of her mother, she could not imagine having no memories at all. Link was living a life that he knew nothing of, predestined by events that he could not recall. She had misjudged him.

"So, the Summer Solstice?" Link said abruptly, tearing Kira away from her thoughts. She squinted at him.

"What?"

"Your birthday," he explained, "You said it was the same day that the towers appeared; that was the Summer Solstice. That's…coming up."

"Oh! Uh, yes. So it is."

Kira smiled to herself as she thought about how she and Rudi made their annual trip to the shore for the solstice. Her father had always made such a fuss about her birthday, even as she grew to be much too old for it. He used to tell her that her birthday was the longest day of the year because the sun stayed in the sky as long as it could just for her. _Sun Child_, he'd always called her.

The entire day was spent on the beach, around a roaring bonfire that would burn brightly until the sun rose the next day. She'd crawl into bed in the early morning hours, sleepy and sun-kissed, her hair salty and head still adorned with a wreath of wildflowers. The warmth in her chest quickly faded as she realized that there would be none of that this year.

She hadn't really stopped to think about her father since they'd left Akkala. She wondered whether he'd been angry once he had discovered that she'd left with Link. Perhaps he was worried about her; maybe he'd even sent Hoz to look for her. Or, maybe, he'd done nothing at all. He could be at the stable now, carrying on as he always did, knowing that she was an adult who could look after herself. If Kira was honest with herself, she truly wasn't sure which scenario she preferred.

"We should probably be going soon," Link said, looking up at the sky, "I'd like to be in Lurelin Village by tonight." He stood and offered his hand to Kira; she grinned at the now familiar gesture.

"You never did explain to me why you need to stop there," she stated. Link had been cagey about his business in Lurelin from the beginning, and it seemed even more curious to Kira now that she knew the whole truth about his identity.

"There's just something I need to take care of," he said, his voice stern. His cryptic answer didn't satisfy her.

"Another secret, then?" She pressed. "What am I going to do while you're…_taking care_ _of _whatever it is?"

"It's…it's just important, alright?"

"I hope you don't expect me to just wait for you," she muttered. Link remained silent, clearly agitated. Knowing that the truth would eventually reveal itself as it had earlier, Kira chose not to press the issue any further.

"So _mysterious_," Kira teased, an attempt to lighten the mood. Stifling a giggle, she melodramatically flopped over onto him, her head on his shoulder. "Please, valiant champion, _tell me your secrets_."

"Alright, we're leaving." He stood, causing Kira to slide off of him, and the log, and onto the grass. She lay on her back cackling as he walked away.

"Wait, Sir Link! You mustn't go; I'm in _distress_!"

"_I'm leaving!_"

* * *

**Another short one this time! I really intended to make this longer, but I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out and where it stopped. I'm really enjoying fleshing Kira out as a character, and I had fun writing this chapter. I may go back and add to it later-I haven't decided yet. Thanks so much for tuning in this week. We're getting close to a part of the story that I'm very excited about. **

**I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I've really appreciated all of your comments and critiques; they're so encouraging. Never be afraid to let me know your honest opinion; it makes me a better writer. Hope you're all doing well and taking care of yourselves. See you next week! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Stay Awake

**_Please be warned: This chapter contains mild language, graphic depictions of violence, blood, and death. Do not continue if you think any of this will be disturbing to you. _**

* * *

_Link_

* * *

The late afternoon sun hammered its rays down upon Link, Kira, and the horses as they meandered their way down the main road. Heat hung heavy around them, an unrelenting, humid haze; the air seemed to simmer in the sunlight. Eros and Diana trudged on reluctantly, steps heavy and labored. Moisture glistened on their coats and their mouths were coated in a thick foam; they needed water—soon. Despite his attempt to avoid this exact situation, they'd spent more time than intended in Kakariko. The sun had clearly taken note of their tardiness and had chosen not to be lenient.

They'd left the village only about an hour or so before, after a lengthy goodbye with a tearful pair of twins. Dorian had helped them pack up the supplies that they'd purchased (including a couple of pumpkins that Link had been persuaded into buying) and had bid them farewell. As they were heading into the canyon, Link looked back, the feeling that he was being watched sitting in his gut. Impa stood at the top of the staircase of the Main Hall, her piercing gaze unwavering. He had felt transparent, as though she were looking straight through him; the feeling remained with him still.

Link wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and squinted at the Sheikah slate, the glare from the screen singeing his eyes. Big Twin Bridge was close, he noted—they could stop and water the horses. If he'd calculated everything correctly, the shortcut that he'd mapped out through the mountains would still allow them to arrive in Lurelin Village by nightfall.

"Goddesses—it's _hot_," Kira's voice came from behind him as she trotted Diana up to walk in stride with Eros. She'd loosely tied her hair up in a rather sad attempt to keep it off of her neck, the unraveling braid sagging at her nape. Her face was slick with sweat and her flushed cheeks burned red. "Have we got any more water?"

Link shook his head. "No, we drank the last of it a while back," he answered. Kira groaned.

"We're getting close to Squabble River," he said, "We can stop and refill there."

"Thank Hylia," Kira sighed, letting Diana's reins fall to stretch her arms above her head. As though bathed in starlight, her damp skin glimmered in the midday heat. Noticing his gaze on her, she shot him an impish smile, causing him to swallow hard and look forward. She was a striking young woman, and Link was not the only one who had noticed. Passersby, mostly travelers on foot, had slowed to consider her, their eyes following her for just a few seconds too long. Though not considerably beautiful in the traditional sense, she seemed to mystify those who were around her, nonetheless.

Seeing the horse-headed top of Dueling Peaks stable in the distance, Link knew they were close to the river. The horses also seemed to sense that relief was not far off, as they quickened their pace without being told. Their heads bobbed eagerly, and Kira startled, quickly gathering up Diana's reins again, laughing.

"Shall we go for a swim, Diana?" She asked her, leaning down to pat the mare's powerful neck. She whinnied brightly in response, tossing her head.

As they neared closer to the stable, Link took stock of their surroundings. Big Twin Bridge lay exactly where he had expected it to, but the path to its left did not look passable, as it had on his map. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his gaze upwards. Mount Floria soared above the river, dense forest resting at its base. Though Link scanned along the river for a mountain passage, he found none. He inhaled sharply; his jaw set tight as he fought with the sinking feeling in his chest. Had he made a mistake?

"Kira," he began, pulling Eros to a halt and sliding down off the side of the saddle, "go on ahead to the river with the horses. I'll be along shortly."

"Where are you going?" She asked, a queer look crossing her face.

"I'm just going to ask the stable master here a few questions," he answered. "Take the horses to the water; Eros should follow you. It's just right over there."

Kira rolled her eyes and nudged Diana with her heel. Clicking her tongue and motioning with her hand, she summoned the stallion. He immediately obeyed, trailing behind them, leaving Link standing alone; he watched as they went. He started towards the stable but paused when he noticed Kira look back at him momentarily.

"I see the river, _thank you_," she called, her tone disparaging. "I may not have a very good sense of direction, but there's certainly nothing wrong with my eyesight." With a smirk and a flick of her wrist, she broke Diana into a canter. Eros earnestly followed suit, and they were gone. Link ran his hand over his entire face, emitting a heavy sigh. For the third time that day, he silently wondered to himself what exactly he'd agreed to.

Approaching the entrance of the stable, he waved, greeting the two nearly identical men standing there; one behind the counter and one in front, off to the side.

"Welcome to our fine stable, traveler!" The man behind the counter said, a wide, toothy smile on his face. "Do you want to register a horse? Take one out for a ride?"

"Ah, actually, I'd like some information about the area…"

"That would be _my _department!" The other man interjected, beaming proudly. "My name is Rensa, and this here is my twin brother, Tasseren. I know all there is to know about Dueling Peaks and the surrounding areas; ask me anything you like! I also give excellent directions," he added with a shrug.

"We're on our way to Lurelin Village. Is there passage through Mount Floria?" Link asked him. Rensa clucked, shaking his head.

"Ooh, afraid not, fella. Not for your mounts, anyhow. You'd be able to get through on foot, but that'd be at least three days journey. Fastest route from here on horseback would probably be across Lake Hylia."

Link cursed to himself—it was just as he'd feared. Instead of going straight through East Necluda, they'd be forced to go all the way around and pass through Faron; there was no way in Hell they'd make Lurelin by nightfall now. This was not the first time that his personal timeline had been derailed, but the detour in Lurelin was already an allowance he'd made for himself. He'd flirted with the idea of forgoing it entirely, but something always called him back; he _needed _to prove to himself that he was ready.

"So, what business do you have in Lurelin, anyway?" Tasseren inquired, his expression sly. "Taking your lady over there to the Lover's Pond, are you?"

Link raised a brow, and Tasseren tilted his head in the direction of the river. Looking over, Link saw Eros and Diana wading in the water. Standing on the shore was Kira, undressing, presumably preparing to join them. Link's blood turned to ice as he watched her stride into the current in her underclothes. _Goddesses_, he thought, _again with the water_.

"She's not my…" he sputtered, his face hot, "Uh…She, uh…That's really not your business, is it?"

Tasseren snickered. "Whatever you say, friend. You'd be a fool not to _try_, though." Rensa nodded, watching Kira with the horses.

"He's right. Someone who can handle a horse has a real leg up on the competition when it comes to ladies, you know," he advised.

"_Alright_! Well, thank you both for your help; we've really got to be going," Link interjected, turning away from them; he attempted to ignore their continued tittering as he made his way over to the river. As he approached, he saw that Kira had untacked both of the horses by herself—saddles laying in the grass and bridles slung over a low-lying branch of a nearby tree. Eros stood in up to his hocks in the water, drinking upstream from Diana. She pawed at the riverbed, water splashing around her.

Kira suddenly appeared next to her, coming up from underneath the surface with a gasp. She laughed as she combed her fingers through her soaking hair, water cascading down her back. Noticing Link, she smiled and waved at him, clumsily plodding through the water towards him. She emerged from the water, attempting to balance her bare feet on the slippery, pebbled shore.

"There you are," she breathed, "Come swim; it's wonderful." Link shook his head, doing his best to avert his eyes from Kira's chest; Impa's warning about distractions floated through his mind.

"We need to leave," he asserted. Her face fell at his words.

"What? But we just stopped…" she objected, her eyes on the horses. "Is something wrong?"

"The original route I planned on taking is impassable," he explained, hands fiddling with his utility belt, "We're going to have to go the long way; if we don't leave now, we'll get caught in the Faron Woods at night." He shuddered inwardly at the thought. Hyrule's monsters were already unabashed when attacking but became particularly emboldened under cover of night.

A devilish smile crept across Kira's face, and she began slowly walking backwards, the water rushing up to cover her feet. She beckoned Link with her forefinger, sinking deeper into the river, and he suddenly found that the line between annoyance and arousal was becoming almost nonexistent.

"Come on," she said, "Just your feet."

"Kira, _no_," he insisted, crossing his arms. His resistance seemed to only encourage her; she raised her brows and thrashed the water's surface with her hand, directing the resulting splash right at him. The droplets splattered at his feet, and he looked at her smugly. _You missed_, his expression read. Imbued with fresh determination, Kira backed up even further and swung her arm out wide. Before Link could register what was happening, water smacked him in the face, drenching his entire front. Link glared at Kira, unmoving, eliciting a satisfied cackle from the young woman. He kicked off his boots.

"Okay," he muttered, tugging his tunic over his head and discarding it on the rocks, "_Alright_." Kira's expression brightened as he entered the water.

"You're going to swim with clothes on?" She asked, almost a dare. Link felt his chest tighten as he considered her question.

"Only fair," she added softly. His skin felt singed by her gaze, her smile invigorated an untouched part of him. With a sharp inhale and a shrug, he responded by unbuttoning his trousers. Kira grinned, slightly biting her lip. Now in his underclothes as well, he charged towards her through the water, the sudden chill of it biting at his naked legs. Kira began a halfhearted attempt at swimming away, but he caught her waist with his hand when he finally reached her. He heard her breath catch as she looked up at him, stunned.

He then dipped his free hand below the water, scooping Kira's legs into the crook of his arm, hoisting her up and off of the ground. Her shocked expression morphed into one of warning as she realized his intentions. Her lips parted as though she were about to speak, but Link spun around with as much force as he could muster, flinging her back into the water before she had the chance to say anything. Kira shrieked in mid-air and hit the water with a loud clap, sinking quickly.

Link laughed as she resurfaced, her hair a soaking curtain covering her face. She found her footing underwater and swept her hair out of her eyes, glowering at him.

"You're a bastard," she shouted, her voice garbled. He couldn't help but continue laughing as she angrily waded back towards him. He met her halfway and grinned down at her; she stood only a couple of inches shorter than he. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"You're going to _absolutely_ pay for that later," she seethed, obviously trying to conceal a smile. The river's current lapped at their bodies as they stood together, the water glittering in the light of the early sunset. Link grinned as he raised a tentative hand to Kira's face, tucking a dripping strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

After they had dried off as much as possible, Kira and Link tacked up the horses in a hurry and returned to the road. Though Link felt somewhat guilty for the amount of time that they'd undeniably wasted, he also couldn't help but feel newly optimistic. It was a foreign, but bright feeling that had occupied his heart and invaded his spirit. He rarely ever allowed himself to have _fun_, and thus no longer recognized the feeling. He was grateful, though, as he had long anticipated its return.

The journey towards Lake Hylia was a departure from when Link and Kira had first set out. They spoke almost constantly, conversing about any topic that happened to come to mind. Though Link truly did most of the listening, he did not mind—he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it, actually. Kira recounted stories from her childhood in Akkala, mostly; tales that typically would have bored him somehow captivated his interest. She became so animated when she spoke that he found himself almost reluctant to look away.

They quietly passed through the East Post Ruins as night began to fall around them; tiny stars were just starting to dot the coral sky. Thick ivy strangled crumbling columns of alabaster stone, and moss blanketed the once-bustling cobblestone pathways. A soft breeze sent a quiver through the trees, and tattered flags curled sadly around their posts. Link shifted uncomfortably in his saddle as the familiar sensation of having been here before came over him.

"Link," Kira started, breaking their silence, "May I ask you a personal question?" He nodded in agreement, not seeing any reason to deny her request.

"Do you, ah, remember Princess Zelda?"

Link said nothing, for he did not know how to answer. He remembered only what Impa had helped him remember; little shards of memories of interactions with Zelda. Even then, he could only conjure obscured images of her in his mind. She was like an unfinished painting to him, or a dream you'd been woken from and were unable to return to. After a moment, he shrugged.

"I suppose I do," he replied. Kira looked away from him and down at her hands. She picked at her fingernails. They began to pass over the Bridge of Hylia then, the horses' footfalls clattering on the ancient stone and echoing across the lake. Link removed the Sheikah Slate from his belt and made note of their location—They were not far away from the Pagos Woods. If they could make it through in a timely manner, they'd be able to stop at Lakeside Stable before it became too dark and continue on to Lurelin at first light.

"Were the two of you…_in love_?"

Link's head snapped up from the screen and his eyes darted towards Kira. His pulse quickened as he stared at her, bewildered, hunting for words. What stupefied him was not that he did not know the answer to her question, but that she had _asked_. She had not been curious about the princess herself when she'd first inquired—Kira wanted to know how _he_ felt about Zelda. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh, ah…I don't…_Why_?" He managed to choke out. Even in the dying light, Link saw a blush creep into Kira's cheeks.

"Well, I mean, people talk. You know? In all of the stories, the two of you…and rumor has it that she's still…actually, just forget that I asked."

"No," Link affirmed, his voice raising an octave, "I don't...I don't think we were."

Kira looked up from her hands, her eyes gleaming with what Link could've sworn was hope. He studied the woman riding across from him, a woman whom only yesterday he'd considered a stranger. His mind wandered back to just that afternoon, and a curious longing tugged at his heart. He wanted to touch her cheek as he had in the water, to feel her cool skin brush his fingertips again. More than anything, he wanted to voice these desires to her, but his words caught in his throat. He damned his immoveable tongue.

"Link, I'm sorry, I just…"

A deafening screech in the distance interrupted Kira's sentence, her mouth clamping shut. Link held up a hand, signaling her to stop as he simultaneously pulled back on Eros's reins. Suddenly alert, he scanned the area. He had been so distracted by their conversation that he'd not noticed when they'd entered the woods. Impenetrable forest surrounded them, shrouding them in thick brush. Noticing the flicker of firelight in the distance, Link narrowed his eyes. Amidst the sea of leaves was a Bokoblin camp, a ramshackle, wooden structure that rose several stories above the canopy.

"_Shit_," he hissed.

"What's the matter?" Kira whispered, a noticeable tremble in her voice. Link leaned over to unfasten his saddle bag, fishing around in its depths. From it, he removed the smallsword, and handed the hilt to Kira as he had when he'd first showed her how to use it. Her eyes widened as he took it from him.

"Just follow my lead and _be silent_," he instructed. "If all goes well, you won't have to use it. Alright?"

Kira nodded, her grip on both her sword and the reins visibly tightening. The moved on cautiously, keeping the horses' pace pulled back to a steady crawl. As they drew closer to the camp, Link was able to evaluate the threat more thoroughly. Two Blue Bokoblins lurked on the lowest level of the structure, each carrying a crude club. Above them, a Black Bokoblin, sporting a spiked spear. Slightly more worrisome, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

Link's attention was then drawn to the highest level, where a Silver Bokoblin wielding a large sword stood, a weapon that it had undoubtedly lifted from a fallen foe. He ground his teeth, the muscles in his neck straining to the point of pain. There was a slight chance that they could pass by them undetected if he timed it perfectly. It was a chance that they'd have to take, he decided; there were no alternative paths.

Turning around to Kira, he put his finger to his lips. They inched forward, staying under the cover of the trees for as long as they could. The two Blue Bokoblins bickered loudly over what appeared to be a slab of raw meat as they approached, allowing them to slip past without incident. Link kept his eyes trained on the beast just above them; it, too, seemed to be distracted by the quarrel. Right as he began to relax, a sentry's horn sounded from above, the brassy timbre piercing the silence of the night.

Link's heart pounded as he looked up to see a fifth Bokoblin on the backside of the wooden tower, horn in its grasp. He whipped his head around to Kira, frozen in her saddle. Link vaulted off of Eros, who immediately took off galloping; he was no stranger to battle. Link unsheathed his sword as the beasts pushed towards him, weapons drawn. He yelled to Kira.

"Take Diana and follow Eros. _Go_!"

Kira obeyed, and Diana charged past Link. One of the monsters lunged at him, swinging its spear at his head. He ducked low and swept his leg out, catching the creature's foot with his. It pitched backwards, head hitting the ground with a sickening _thud_; the spear flew from its hand. Link raised his blade above his head and plunged it into the Bokoblin's chest, eliciting a desperate, strangled squeal from its throat. He slid his sword from its flesh, blood gurgling from the wound, and left the beast writhing in the dirt. Hearing a panicked whinny from behind, Link pivoted on his back foot.

He turned to see Kira struggling to control Diana. A massive, fallen tree lay blocking their path, and she was refusing the jump. Before Link could even attempt to intervene, the Silver Bokoblin appeared in front of them, sword poised at the mare's throat. Diana spooked and reared, throwing Kira to the ground.

"_Diana!_"

Kira screamed in agony as the horse crumpled to the earth, the Bokoblin's claymore buried in her neck. Dark blood seeped from the struggling animal, pooling underneath her head as she labored for breath, nostrils flaring wildly. The monster chuffed at Kira as though it were laughing, rotting fangs bared in a cruel, twisted grin. It tore its sword from the dying mare's body and pointed it at her, blood from the blade splattering her face.

The creature loomed over Kira, and Link bolted towards them. He had barely begun moving when something from above flew by his ear, and he found himself flat on his back, lungs devoid of air. Disoriented, he attempted to stand, but was immediately yanked back down. An arrow pinned him by his tunic, having narrowly missed his shoulder by a quarter of an inch. Following the arrow's trajectory, he saw the sentry Bobkolin, its bow aimed directly at him. His pulse pounded in his head as he looked up to see the Silver Bokoblin raise its weapon, Kira lying helplessly below it.

Suddenly, a guttural howl resonated throughout the forest. Link watched as Kira propelled her lower half up off of the ground using her elbows, kicking her leg up into the air. Her foot crashed into the monster's weapon, throwing it from its grip. Now completely disarmed, the creature wailed furiously, lashing out at Kira with its claws. She strained as she reached for the abandoned spear of the dead Bokoblin, laying in the dirt just above her head. Gripping the handle tightly, Kira stood, using the spear for support.

With another bitter cry, she swung the spear around to wield it with both hands, and then thrust it upward, plunging it into the underside of the beast's jaw. The point of the spear burst through the top if its head, skull cracking from the force of the blow. Viscera leaked from the Bokoblin as it slumped over, lifeless. Kira crashed onto her hands and knees, chest heaving.

Link yanked the arrow from his sleeve and scrambled over to where Kira had fallen. She sat back on her haunches, staring blankly at the body before her. When he reached her, he took her face in his hands, turning her towards him. Her cheeks, stained with angry tears, were speckled with blood and caked with dirt. Her lower lip trembled as she looked into Link's eyes, fresh tears spilling onto his knuckles. He wordlessly tugged her down towards him, cradling her in his arms, and she sobbed into his chest.

Wrapping his arm around Kira to bring her closer, he felt something warm and wet on his hand. Pulling his hand away to examine it, he saw the source of the sensation; Crimson stained his palm, and his stomach dropped when he realized where it had come from. Blood flowered onto the fabric of Kira's heavily stained shirt, stemming from a deep gash on her shoulder. Her head dropped to Link's shoulder, her eyes fluttering.

"I'm so…_tired_," she slurred. Link hooked his arms underneath her and hoisted her up, sagging slightly from her dead weight. Whistling for Eros, he clutched her to him.

"Kira, you _cannot_ fall asleep. Do you hear me? _Stay awake!_"

She stared up at him, a small, drowsy smile on her blood-stained face.

"You're _beautiful_," she whispered, reaching a shivering hand up to touch his chin. He dipped his head down slightly to bring her digits up to his lips, and lightly kissed her fingertips. She hummed contently as her hand dropped back down to her waist. Link looked ahead to see Eros finally thundering towards them, and he sighed, relief flooding his veins.

"_You're going to be okay_."

* * *

**Holy shit, you guys. First of all, Happy Thursday (sorry for being late-again). This chapter kicked my ass; I really hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you, also, for your comments, follows, and faves. I am so thrilled that you're liking the story so far. Much love to you all. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Only A Nightmare

**Warnings for this chapter: Animal death (Again; I'm so sorry. I love horses, I promise), and blood.**

* * *

_Kira_

* * *

"Indigo! Where are you, boy?"

Kira swayed and bounced along with her father as he carried her on his hip. They waded through the wheaten fields, blades of grass reaching up to tickle the bottoms of her bare feet. The glow of the rising moon mingled with that of the setting sun, pearlescent light kissing the earth. The crash of the waterfalls that concealed the Spring of Power could be faintly heard in the distance, and decaying leaves rustled as the wind rippled through them.

"Indigo!" Kira mimicked; her voice small in comparison to her father's. "Can he hear us, Papa?" Rudi pursed his lips and sighed, scanning around them. He shook his head in response.

"I don't know, little one. We'll keep searching a bit more, but then we have to go back home. It's not safe to be out here."

"We have to find him! He's my horse - I picked him," Kira whimpered. Rudi stopped and turned to his daughter, a melancholy smile on his face. They stood in silence together, looking out at the vast moorland. There was no sign of life anywhere; even the wild horses had found someplace to shelter for the night. Despite her young age, Kira was well aware of the danger that lurked in the shadows of the Akkala wilderness; this worried her for Indigo even more.

"Why did he run away?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Rudi cast his eyes downward as he gave Kira a gentle squeeze.

"I can't say, my love. The Goddess gave horses wild spirits. Even though we can earn their trust and friendship, sometimes the wilds call them back…perhaps stable life just wasn't what Indigo wanted. We can only have faith that—"

Kira interrupted her father with a sharp, sudden gasp. She began fervently pointing to a large, black mass in the brush. Before he could stop her, Kira had wriggled out of Rudi's arms and began bounding towards the shape, little legs working overtime.

"Look, Papa! I found him; there he is!" She shouted as she neared the dark shadow. Tiny burrs buried themselves in her feet as she ran, but her excitement overrode the pain. Pressing on, she saw Indigo's body come into focus. Grinning and panting, she knelt in the grass next to the horse and began stroking his forelock.

"Kira, come away from there!" She heard her father warn from behind. His voice was uncharacteristically stern, something Kira only heard when she was being scolded. Placing a hand on Indigo's neck, she found his flesh cold and damp. Though his eyes were open, they were glassy and unmoving. Kira blinked and stepped away, confused. Rudi arrived at her side and grabbed her arm in an attempt to draw her away from the animal, but she tugged it away, turning to look at him.

"Papa," she asked, "Why's he sleeping like that?"

Rudi's face turned ashen as he stared at the horse's motionless form, and then at his daughter. Kira felt an odd chill travel through her as she observed her father—something was very clearly wrong.

"He's not sleeping, child. He…he's dead. Something attacked him—killed him," her father answered, his voice quavering, "I'm so sorry."

"He needs to wake up!" Kira cried, gently shaking Indigo. Rudi swiftly knelt next to her, pulling her hands from his body. She struggled in his embrace, unsuccessfully trying to push him away.

"He can't wake up. He's gone. His spirit is with Malanya now…there's nothing we can do for him."

"I don't understand," Kira said, tears beginning to sting her eyes. She grunted as she fought with her father; he held onto her tightly, refusing to let go. Finally breaking free of him, she collapsed onto Indigo's body, sobbing into his fur. She caressed his mane, begging him to wake up, but he remained stiff and still. Kira felt herself being lifted off of the ground and into Rudi's arms again, and she thrashed and screamed as he tore her away.

"Kira, please," he pleaded. "We have to go."

Kira suddenly found herself standing over Indigo's dead body, watching from a distance as her father wrestled with her younger self. She felt hot tears scorch her face as she listened to her own juvenile screams. She opened her mouth to call out to the child, but she could make no sound. She tried again and again as she watched the two disappear into the night, but it was to no avail. Feeling something dripping onto her feet, she tore her eyes away from her father and looked down.

Ribbons of blood were streaming from her hands, coating the horse's body in crimson stains. Panic rising in her breast, Kira began frantically wringing her hands together in an attempt to remove it. This only caused the bleeding to intensify, covering both she and Indigo in a humid, viscous blanket of blood. Upon trying to run, she discovered her legs to be frozen in place.

As the blood continued to pour from her hands, Kira looked down helplessly as it oozed onto the stallion below her. Despite this, she noticed that Indigo's black coat had turned into a deep chestnut—her mouth opened in a voiceless scream as she realized that it was now Diana laying lifeless at her feet; her empty eyes stared up at Kira as streaks of red painted her face.

"_Oh, I think she might be coming to."_

Kira's eyes flew open—the unfamiliar voice had roused her from her nightmare. Vision hazy, she looked around to see four faces peering down at her, none of which she recognized. She became increasingly on edge when she could not find Link amongst them. Eyes darting around in alarm, she found herself in a strange bed, wearing someone else's clothes. She gasped for air, fisting the sweat-soaked bedclothes as she choked on each breath she attempted to take. A middle-aged man with a dark beard and moustache stepped forward, waving his arm at the others.

"Give her some space, would you?" He said, his voice smoky and gruff. "She needs to acclimate to her surroundings." A much older man calmly pushed him aside, clucking in disapproval.

"She needs water, you ninny," the old man chided, "Step aside." He approached the bedside and offered Kira a large, wooden cup. She eagerly accepted it and began gulping greedily, water spilling from the corners of her mouth and down her chin; the man chuckled. She inhaled sharply when she finished, her eyes watering slightly. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she managed. The old man bowed his head, smiling.

"My pleasure, young lady. Feel better?" Kira nodded. She glanced around again, taking in the space. Upon second look, she knew that she had to be in a stable somewhere. Unlike Akkala, though, the air felt sticky and warm—she wasn't sure if the thin layer of sweat coating her entire body was from her dream or from the climate.

"Please," she asked the man, "Where am I?"

"Lakeside Stable," he answered, "Just to the west of beautiful Lake Floria. My name is Shay; these two are our stable hands, Cima and Kampo. This knucklehead here is our stable master, Anly." The younger man, the one he'd called Anly, sighed heavily but raised a hand in greeting. Cima, a young, blonde woman, approached the bed.

"You gave us all quite a scare, miss; we're glad you're alright!" Kira furrowed her brow and gave her a curious look.

"I'm sorry, but…_how_ did I get here?" She wondered aloud. Cima blinked in surprise.

"You…don't remember?"

"You were wounded," Shay interjected, resting both of his hands on the handle of his walking stick. "Lucky for you, we were able to patch you up while you were still unconscious. Quite the gash you got yourself, there—bled something awful, but it only took a few sutures to fix you up."

Kira's hand instinctively went to touch her shoulder; it had been wrapped tightly with strips of cloth. She lightly ran her fingertips over the bandage, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that it was real. She had absolutely no memory of how she'd managed to wound herself; the last thing she could recall was Diana falling to the forest floor, a sword wedged in her neck. A shiver crawled up her spine at the memory, tears threatening to fall.

"That young man of yours got you here just in time," Shay commented, interrupting her thoughts. "Came flying in here, carrying you on that horse—"

"_A young man_? Where…is he here, too?" Kira asked Shay, her voice frantic. He nodded and pointed to the back of the stable. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Link sprawled out on a nearby bed, still fully clothed.

"Is he alright?" She pressed, attempting to get up and go to him.

"Woah, there," said Shay, "He's perfectly fine; no need to fret. He insisted on staying up with you all night, right here by your bedside. I finally convinced him to try and get some sleep about an hour ago."

Flooded with relief, Kira sighed. When she did not immediately see him upon waking, she'd feared for a few awful moments that she'd lost him, too. Diana's death was Kira's doing; as painful as it was, she took full responsibility. Had she been more in control of her mount, Diana would still be alive. She could not bear even the thought of having Link's blood on her hands, as well. She studied his face for a moment—the same, stoic expression graced his features even as he slept. Kira smiled to herself. _So serious_.

"_Kira_?"

As if Link had heard her thoughts, he was suddenly awake. He swiftly made his way over to her, kneeling by her side. He placed a hand over hers, and Kira felt her breath hitch. The memory of his strong hand gripping her naked waist in the water hit her like a brick wall—his touch supplied her with something she didn't know she'd been missing; craving. Eyes weary and face ruddy with sleep, he smiled at her.

"We'll, ah, leave the two of you be," Kira heard Anly say. She looked up to see all four of the them staring, and she felt her face heat up. Squeezing Kira's hand briefly, Link rose to go and shake Anly's hand, and then Shay's. He spoke to them indistinctly, and they were gone. Returning to the bed, he sat on the corner and faced Kira. Her hand ached for his, but he did not take it again.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I think so. Thanks to you, it sounds like," She responded with a grin, "You've saved me again, _Sir_ Link." Much to Kira's disappointment, Link did not seem amused.

"No, Kira. _You _saved us. Had you not killed that Bokoblin, I don't know what would have happened. After the leader went down, the other three scattered, and…"

Link continued speaking, but Kira's heart nearly stopped—did he say _killed_? She'd never killed anything in her life. Goddesses, she couldn't even wield a sword properly a couple of days ago. Her head swam as she tried to focus on his words. A twinge of pain from her shoulder shocked her back into the conversation. She shook her head feverishly, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry…_what _did I do?" She said, cutting him off. Link stopped, looking taken aback. He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Nothing after…after _Diana_, no."

He regarded her intensely then, as if he were trying pick a complex lock. She could have sworn that there was a hint of sadness in his expression but couldn't be certain. Though she had opened up to Link considerably within the last seventy-two hours, he was still quite the mystery to her. Everything about him intrigued her, and it was oddly not due to the fact that he was at least a century old. In that moment, she would have given anything to have been able to hear exactly what he was thinking.

"Do you remember anything that you _said_?" He asked, his voice quiet. Kira screwed up her face, a soft, nervous chuckle escaping her.

"Why? What did I say?" Link grinned somewhat sadly as he shook his head.

"It was nothing of importance," he insisted.

"Now, wait a minute; Link…"

Link stood abruptly, the absence of his weight causing the bed to shift underneath Kira. He moved up towards the headboard and looked down at her, an almost wistful look in his eyes. She felt somewhat unsettled, having not seen him behave this way before. Something wasn't right.

"You should rest some more," Link said, "We can leave in the morning." He began to walk away from her, heading towards the paddock. Looking past him, Kira saw Eros calmly grazing with the other horses.

"No," she said, throwing the blanket off of her legs. She did her best to conceal the pain that she was in as she swung her legs off of the bed. "We've already wasted too much time; who knows how long I've been asleep. We should leave tonight."

"Kira, no," Link shot back.

"I _saved us_, didn't I? I think that entitles me to some say. Don't you?" she challenged. Link raised his hand to his temple as he closed his eyes.

"I really wish I'd known that you didn't remember—I wouldn't have said anything." Kira laughed, a devilish smile spreading across her face. She saw a hint of a grin hiding in his grimace, causing her stomach to flutter.

"It's too late now, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is," Link said, defeated. "We leave today—but you're riding with me until your arm heals."

Kira did not respond, but she also did not object. As she looked at Eros and the stable's horses peacefully grazing outside, she thanked both Hylia and Malanya for each of them. She'd always felt so confident in her ability as a rider, but now she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to trust herself with another horse's life again. Diana had trusted her, and she'd failed her in the most final way. Link came into view as he reached the large, open doorway to the paddock. Before stepping out, he turned back to her.

"I'm glad that you're alright," he said, and disappeared outside.

* * *

**Hello, my friends! Thank you again for tuning in. Nothing too exciting happened in this chapter, but we're getting to some more action (wink) here in the next few chapters. I'm just getting more and more into this fic, and I hope you are, too. It's keeping me sane.**

**As always, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I love the feedback. Thanks so much for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Trust

_Link_

* * *

Oak and pine trees morphed into towering palms as Link and Kira traveled together silently along Floria Bridge. Eros walked across hesitantly, eyes darting to the side at each creak and crack of the old, mossy wood beneath his hooves. His steed had never been a fan of bridges in general, but Link felt that Eros was most likely uneasy for another reason. Though the horse had not been present when Diana had been killed, he knew that Eros could sense her absence, and most likely Kira's grief.

She'd not spoken at all since they'd departed Lakeside Stable. Normally, Link preferred things quiet; he found it comforting, being able to hear the earth simply _living_ around him. Kira's silence concerned him. Though the young woman's body was nearly pressed up against his, she felt far away. When they'd first met, he'd been somewhat taken aback by her vibrancy and uninhibited tongue—she spoke not only her mind but spoke also from her heart. This was a trait that he'd come to admire, mostly because it was something that he found difficult to do himself.

Insects chittered loudly in the trees, just enough to still be heard above the din of Floria Falls. The water cascaded over vine-draped cliffs topped with monstera and banana plants. Birds of paradise peeked their marmalade-colored blooms through green curtains of brush, dotting the dense jungle with pinpricks of orange. Even in a state of melancholy, it was difficult not to notice how beautiful it was. Feeling Kira shift behind him, Link's attention shifted to the woman next to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, "How's your arm?" Kira inhaled deeply, taking a few moments before she replied.

"Fine," she responded, her voice almost a foreign sound, "It just kind of aches now. It was throbbing before, though, so I suppose that's progress."

Link grinned, relieved at the tinge of sarcasm. The landscape continued to change as they rode on, passing underneath massive stone idols that soared above the path. The thick foliage eventually gave way to wide, far-reaching lowlands; the sky stretched far into the distance without interruption. Presumably pleased to be off of the bridge, Eros sped up into a lively trot, catching Kira off guard. She wobbled in the saddle and instinctively grabbed Link around the waist to steady herself. A shock ran up his spine at the feeling of her fingers digging into his sides. As soon as he'd managed to even out the stallion's gait, she pulled her hands away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kira said as she released her grip; a nervous laugh.

"I'm not used to riding double."

"No," Link stuttered, "You're welcome to, ah, hold on. I mean, if you…want."

When Kira did not respond, Link began desperately wracking his brain for something else to say to cut the awkwardness. His entire body tensed as he felt her hands tentatively return to his waist after a moment, fingers lacing in front. He felt his skin ignite at her touch, a prickling sensation that lit up every inch of him. Heat emanated from her embrace, and Link had to resist the sudden, foreign urge to place his own hands over hers.

His mind wandered to the events of the previous night. Her words had echoed in his brain and the feeling of her fingertips had lingered on his lips since. He had, honestly, been disappointed when Kira had told him that she remembered almost nothing. He had feared for a moment that her actions had been a direct result of her drowsy, wounded state. Her willingness to touch him this way now made him hope that he was mistaken.

Looking out at the vast expanse of land that lay before them, Link instinctively went to reach for the Sheikah slate in order to consult the map; he stopped himself when he realized that this meant he'd have to ask Kira to move her arms. Relaxing into her touch, he took a moment to try and take in the world around them, just as it was in that moment. The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, gentle rays spreading across miles of grassland teeming with life. He felt frozen there with her, as if it didn't really matter where they were headed. He felt _safe_.

"It wasn't your fault," he said after a moment. Kira's grip on him tightened slightly.

"What?" she asked, clearly feigning innocence.

"The way you acted when Shay offered you that mare back at the stable…not to mention the fact that you didn't fight me about riding together _at all_," Link said with a hint of a smirk, "I know you think that it's your fault. It's not."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Link, but—"

"Kira, listen to me. You are one of the most talented riders I've seen. It had nothing to do with you. She got scared—it was an _accident_. Please know that."

Link felt pressure on his upper back and turned slightly to see Kira resting her cheek there. Warmth swelled in his chest once again, and he paused, relishing in it. Human contact wasn't something that he had the opportunity for very often, nor was it something that he felt a great need for. During his travels, he'd occasionally spend the night with a young woman who caught his eye and smiled at him in just the right way—this was not that. The feeling of Kira's weight on him seemed to be filling a void somewhere inside of him that he had no idea he'd been neglecting.

"She _trusted_ me," Kira said softly.

"Of course, she did. You loved her and she could feel it. Just because someone we love is gone doesn't mean that that bond is broken—it still means something. It always will."

His heart ached for her in that moment. Hearing his own words reminded him of everyone who had put their faith in himover a century ago. The pain of having to relive their deaths while regaining his memories was unlike anything he'd experienced. Though he did not remember them, watching these people—his friends—die in front of him had ripped him apart. They, too, had trusted him. They relied on him even now. He thought of Urbosa's long-suffering spirit inside the belly of Vah Naboris, waiting to be liberated; of Zelda waiting for him in the ruins of her own castle, exhausting her strength keeping Ganon at bay. The thought of Zelda caused him to hearken back to Kira's question on the bridge:

"_Were the two of you…in love?" _

Contentment twisting into sickening dread, he considered the possibility. Could the woman from his memory be waiting for the man she loved? He imagined having to face Zelda and confess to her that he harbored no amorous feelings for her, and he truly could not remember if he ever had. _But_, he thought, if they'd been in love once there must have been a reason—perhaps those feelings would be rekindled the moment he laid eyes on her. Becoming suddenly hyperaware of Kira's embrace, he swallowed hard as his mind began to race. If he and Zelda had been involved, was he unknowingly betraying her now?

"Thank you, Link," Kira whispered, snapping him out of it.

"Uh, of course," he managed. She leaned over, peering at him from the side, brow raised.

"You okay? Your face is all splotchy," she noted. Pulling one hand away, she placed it on his forehead. "Maybe you're starting to get sick."

"Really, I'm fine," he assured her. "Just…tired." Kira sighed loudly, wrapping her arms around him again.

"You're a bad liar."

The terrain underfoot began changing to sand as they traveled through a wide canyon passage, and they were once again flanked by palm trees, heavy with fruit. Water lapped gently against the shore of a wide, white-sand beach as seabirds flew overhead. Villagers milled about the circular, open-air huts that sat on low cliffs near the water's edge; men hoisted large nets brimming with fish onto the docks in the distance. Kira shifted in her seat, turning to look out at the sea.

"Oh, it's beautiful here," she breathed. Link nodded; it _was_ beautiful. A warm, briny ocean breeze carried with it the faint scent of hibiscus, and crystal waves reflected the coral glow of the setting sun. They continued on the main path through town, passing by crackling torches and decorative banners bearing various tribal markings. When they arrived at the inn, Link pulled Eros to a stop and carefully dismounted; he looked up at Kira.

"Do you need help getting—"

She swung her leg over and slid down the side of the saddle, spinning around to grin at him as her boots hit the ground. He pursed his lips.

"—down." She raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face, and pointed back at the horse.

"Oh, did you…did you want to help me down, valiant hero?"

"Stop that."

"I can get back up, if you want…"

"_Alright_, come on." As Link turned away from her to walk up the steps to the inn, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Had Kira gone any longer without any kind of quip, he would've really started to worry about her.

The inn itself was built around a large tree, the twisted trunk acting as a support beam for the entire structure. The interior, though small, was quaint: potted plants and collections of books decorated hand-carved shelves and woven bamboo rugs covered the floor. Link gazed longingly at one of the beds. They approached the innkeeper, a rosy-cheeked woman, and she greeted them warmly.

"Welcome to The Fishing Resort! My name is Chessica." She eyed them closely, a sly smile on her face. "Needing directions up to Tuft Mountain?"

Confused, Kira screwed up her face, looking to Link for an explanation. He laughed nervously and shrugged at her.

"Uh, _no_, thank you," he said to Chessica, "We just need two beds for tonight, please." The older woman clucked her tongue.

"We're all full up at the moment, I'm afraid," she told him, drumming her fingers on the wooden counter. "Summer's our busiest season!"

"Isn't it summer here…all the time?" He puzzled.

"Be that as it may," she answered, eyes narrowed slightly, "It's almost time for our annual Solstice Festival; folks come from all over Hyrule."

"A festival?" Link heard Kira ask. Chessica nodded, grinning.

"Yes, it's quite the event. There's music, dancing, and vendors come from near and far to sell their wares; I look forward to it every year. You should attend!"

"We're not here for any festival, but, thank you," Link told her, raising his hand. "We ought to go and try to find someplace else to stay," he said to Kira. Her face seemed to fall a bit, but she nodded. As they made their way back outside, Link heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him. He turned to see a young, dark-haired woman walking towards them.

"Hello there," she said in a warm voice. She was a good-looking woman, Link thought, most likely only several years older than Kira. She balanced a basket full of fabric on one hip, a young boy resting on the other. "My name is Kiana, and this is my son, Kinov. Say hello," she encouraged the boy. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder. "I have another boy—Zuta—around here somewhere," she smiled. Link waved in greeting.

"I'm Link, and this is Kira," he said, gesturing to her. Kira stepped forward and bowed, hands clasped at her waist.

"A pleasure to meet you both," she said. He saw her shoot a quick wink at Kinov, who squealed and hid his face in his hands.

"Ah, I hate to poke my nose where it doesn't belong," Kiana began, "But I couldn't help but overhear that you two need a place to stay the night. I'd like to offer my home, if you'll take it."

"Oh, no," Link objected, shaking his head. "That's kind, but we'd hate to impose."

"It's no imposition! We've got plenty of room," the woman insisted. She looked behind her, turning her head in the direction of two adjacent huts. "Those are both ours, but my husband, Sebasto, is off on a fishing trip. The two of you are more than welcome to stay in my sons' room. We don't get many visitors, but I do love it when travelers come through."

Taken aback by her sudden generosity, Link searched for words to say. He had very little to offer her in return; he'd spent most of his money back in Kakariko. It did not feel right to him to take advantage of this woman's kindness for free knowing that she had herself and two young children to feed. He glanced over at Kira, who was still trying to get Kinov's attention. He knew that she'd need someplace to rest, and that her wound would need to be re-treated and bandaged if she wanted to avoid an infection.

"I can't let you put us up for nothing," he said. "Please, there must be something we can do for you."

"Actually, I'm in need of some ingredients for dinner this evening. I'd planned on making seafood paella, but I'm all out of Blueshell Snails. If you wouldn't mind finding me some, I think we'll be square," Kiana responded.

"We'd be happy to."

"Excellent!" Kiana smiled gayly as she hoisted her son further up onto her hip. "Follow me—we'll get you settled first."

The children's hut was directly next to the one in which Kiana and her husband slept. It mirrored the inn almost exactly in terms of architecture and décor but was much smaller in size. Handmade dolls and wooden horses were tucked neatly away in wicker baskets, and clumsy charcoal etchings done by little hands hung on the wall above two pallet-like beds. As he looked around, Link wondered for a split second what his childhood bedroom might have been like. Kiana stood in the open doorway while Link and Kira set down their things, and then handed Link a loosely netted pouch; for the snails, she explained.

"It's not much, but please make yourselves at home," she said. "I'm going to start getting the food ready—just bring me the snails when you've finished, and I'll toss them in."

As she walked out, she added, "Oh, and I've made coffee, if you'd like some."

"What's coffee?"

Kiana stopped dead in her tracks at the bottom of the steps and turned to look right at Kira, awestruck by the question. Link looked between the two women anxiously, unsure of whether or not the older woman had been offended. She motioned to Kira with her hand, an amused smile crossing her face.

"You're coming with me," she told her. Hesitantly, Kira made her way outside, shooting Link a bewildered look as she passed him. He smirked, following after them. Kiana took Kira by the shoulders and sat her down on a squat log bench, and disappeared inside, instructing her to wait there. She glanced up at Link concernedly.

"Why do I feel like I should be frightened?" she whispered, causing him to laugh aloud. Though the open window of the hut, he could see Kiana busying herself with a wooden tray of cups, pouring and mixing. He placed his hands on his hips as he looked out at the beach.

"I'd better go and get started on this," he said to Kira, motioning to the pouch in his hand.

"Shouldn't I come and help you?" Link shook his head.

"No, it seems like Kiana has more important plans for you," he grinned. "Besides, you need to rest. I'll take care of this—I'm sure it won't take long." She rolled her eyes at him, sulking.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted. "You treat me like I'm made of porcelain."

"Kira. You almost bled to death last night."

"Ah, but I _didn't_."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Link raised his hands in surrender. With a meager wave, he made his way down from the small mesa upon which the houses. Upon arriving at the beach, he sat on the sand, pulling off his boots and rolling his trousers up to his knees. He was anchored to the ground then, a sudden wave of fatigue overcoming him. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, he let the salt of the ocean air fill his lungs, hoping that the sting would bring him back to life. He dug his toes into the cool sand and watched the waves roll in calm crests and troughs.

He'd heard about Eventide Island from several people on his travels, and the story was more or less the same each time. A large, desert island lay in the Necluda Sea to the east of Lurelin Village, shrouded in legend and mystery. Avoided vehemently by fishmen and incredibly difficult to reach, not many had traveled there; those who had had sworn that they'd never return. He'd been told that you begin hearing voices on the island, and that the monsters there had ten times the strength. Skeptical as he was, he'd thought nothing of it.

He'd been in Hateno when he'd first learned of a great trial waiting on Eventide. He'd overheard a man named Rhodes talking about the stories his wife would tell him about the island. This had piqued his interest more than any of the other tales and decided to look into it further. According to legend, this ancient trial required tremendous skill and strength, and those who attempt it are only those prepared to die.

After many sleepless nights of being plagued by thoughts of Eventide, Link knew that he had to sail out to the island and complete this trial himself. If he was able to conquer whatever beast awaited him there, surely then he would finally feel prepared to face his ultimate foe. Staring out at the endless ocean, he attempted to steel himself for what was to come. Hearing Kira's laugh in the background of his thoughts, a knot began to form in the pit of his stomach. He knew he had to leave that night, and that she could not come with him. How he was supposed to convince _her_ of that, however, he did not know.

Hearing her laugh again, he turned to look behind him. She was sitting on the ledge of the wood-planked deck that bordered Kiana's home, legs dangling off the side. She held a tin mug in her lap, clasping it tightly with both hands. Link tensed as he realized the reason for her laughter. A young man stood on the ground below, his elbow resting on the deck near her thigh. They spoke indistinctly, Kira occasionally pausing to sip from her mug. A sour taste filled his mouth as he watched the man, eyes blatantly roaming her body.

He was attractive, Link begrudgingly acknowledged. He stood _tall_, sporting an athletic build and bronzed skin; thick, jet-black locks of hair offset striking blue eyes. His sleeveless tunic hung loosely on his broad chest, a necklace of carved bone resting just above the neckline. Admittedly, the two of them made a very handsome couple. A bewildering swell of irritation rose in him, and he tore his eyes away. He snatched up the pouch as he stood, deciding to start his search for the snails at the other end of the beach.

* * *

By the time they'd finished eating, the sun had sunk behind the sea and the moon hung high. The five of them, including Kiana's son Zuta, sat around the cooking pot just outside the hut. A whisper of a breeze rustled the palms above them as fireflies bounced in and out of the tall grasses that covered the nearby cliffs. Kira sat to Link's right, Kinov on her lap. She bounced him lightly on her knee as she spoke to his mother.

They'd spoken little since he returned from the beach; he had found himself inexplicably and unreasonably bothered by what he'd witnessed earlier, though Kira herself had done no wrong. Occasionally, he'd get the urge to ask her about it, but would instead look out at the water, silent and still.

"I'm going to put the boys to bed," Kiana announced, lifting her youngest from Kira's lap. "Thank you both for joining us."

"We should be thanking _you_," Kira said. Link's eyes flicked up at the sound of her voice. Firelight danced on her face, shadows accentuating the lines of her jaw and collarbone. He noticed that she looked revived, the color having returned to her cheeks. He felt himself smile, suddenly and overwhelmingly filled with the desire to do anything to make her look as happy as she did in that moment. Her eyes shifted towards him then, and he hastily looked away.

"Yes," Link added, "We're very grateful for your hospitality." Kiana waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's been wonderful getting to know you both. I do hope that you'll come back to visit if you ever travel this way again. And," she said with a hearty chuckle, "I'm fairly certain that I'd be able to tempt this one with more coffee. She downed more in a couple of hours than I think I've ever seen a person drink." Kira grinned sheepishly.

"It's just _so good_," she muttered, eliciting another cackle from the other woman.

"Sleep well, you two; don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

After Kiana had managed to wrangle both of her children inside, they bid her goodnight, and Kira and Link were left alone by the fire. Sitting cross-legged with her hands behind her, Kira gazed upwards at the stars.

"So," she started, her eyes not leaving the sky, "Are you going to tell me what your issue is?" Link looked at her sideways.

"What?"

"You've been in a mood since we got here—I can tell something's eating you. Why don't you just tell me?"

He stared into the fire, eyes following the swirling smoke and pulsing embers. There were so many things clouding his mind; even if he were to confide in her, he didn't even know where he'd begin. In response to his silence, Kira sat upright and rolled her eyes towards him. Brow furrowed; her mouth sat in a tight line.

"Don't lie to me, Link." There was a slight pause before she spoke again.

"It's that island, isn't it?" She guessed. Link's eyes snapped up to meet hers, the knot in his stomach pulling tight.

"How did you…"

"You forget that I come across just as many travelers as you do. I'm sure we've heard the same stories. Tell me, were you going to just leave me here?"

"Kira, I told you that I had something that I needed to do. When I said I'd escort you to Gerudo, you agreed to—"

"I agreed to go where you go," she shot back. "You said you needed to make a stop somewhere; fine. I never agreed to _wait _for you."

She stood abruptly and brushed the sand from her legs. Eyes dark, she took one look down at him, and then began to make her way towards the hut. Before Link could attempt to explain himself, he saw her slow and then stop. Kira sighed, turning back around to face him. Her expression softened, and he saw that hiding in her obvious annoyance was a hint of sadness. Link realized then that she was not angry—she was hurt. He had lied by omission, and she had every right to be.

"I know that this whole thing began with you just doing me a favor, but…If what you told me about last night is true, then I am not _useless_, Link."

After a beat, he began walking over towards her, shortening the distance between them. Though she fought to hide it, the corner of Kira's mouth quirked up as he approached her. They stood together for a moment, wordlessly, exchanging silent apologies. Meeting her gaze, he reached up to tuck her hair back behind her ear, just as he had done that day in the river.

"You didn't need to kill anything to prove that to me," he murmured. He felt her press into his hand, holding it there. His body buzzed with heat as he studied her face, his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. Her eyes pierced his as her breath shallowed, lips parted. He instinctively inched his face closer to hers, their breath mingling.

"_Oh_! I'm so sorry…"

Link and Kira leapt apart at the sound of Kiana's voice coming from behind them. He whirled around, shock still reverberating through him. She stood on the steps, her hands over her mouth in an attempt to conceal her knowing grin; he felt his face flush with scorching red.

"Kinov said he left his doll out here…I just came back out to get it for him. I truly didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nothing to, uh, interrupt," Link managed as he fumbled with his hands, unsure of what to do with them. Kira hurried over to where she and Kinov had been sitting; she scooped the toy in question up from the grass and handed it to Kiana. Instead of immediately returning to the hut, she stood there for a moment, clutching the doll in her hands. She wore a soft, somewhat melancholy expression on her face as she looked at the two young people in front of her.

"If you want to make it to Eventide, you'll need a raft," she stated. Link stared at her, perplexed. He began to wonder if he just had a knack for keeping the company of women who could read minds.

"You hear a lot when you don't have doors," she said with a shrug. She walked past him, down to the edge of the cliff; she pointed to an aged flatboat tied to the dock, tiny sail sagging rather sadly.

"That's ours, there. I know that it doesn't look terribly sturdy, but it will get you to Eventide. Please, I insist that you take it." Link opened his mouth to object, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"I can also arrange for your horse to be looked after until you return." She paused for a moment as she glanced towards the ocean like she was greeting an old friend. "I don't know what you're looking for—everyone who goes to the island has their own reasons. But whatever it is, I pray that you find it."

"Thank you, Kiana," he replied, his voice low. "We owe you a debt of gratitude." She shook her head lightly in response.

"Just come back safely," she said to them both. They thanked her once more before taking their leave, quickly gathering up only the things that they thought they would need. Link said goodbye to Eros, briefly explaining to him where they were going despite knowing full well that he couldn't possibly understand a word.

Once they had boarded the raft, Link took one last look at Lurelin before severing the rope that docked them to the shore. Flickering torchlight illuminated the darkened cliffs, the modest homes shrouded in a gentle glow. Looking back, he saw Kira smiling up at him from where she sat.

"We'll see them again soon," she assured him. Though she said it in reassurance to him, it sounded almost like she was trying to convince herself. As they finally set sail, he felt an odd twinge in his heart. He hoped she was right.

* * *

Hi, everyone! First off, so sorry for not posting last week. Honestly, I felt a little burnt out and needed a short break. I don't have a lot to say about this chapter except that I feel (mostly?) pleased with it. There's a strong chance that I'll go back and add some things, and I'll let you know if I do.

I plan to post next week like normal! As always, thank you so much for being here. I appreciate it more than I can say. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think about the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9 - Never Again

**Please note! I went back to Chapter 8 and ended up adding around 1,500 words of new content (fleshed it out, changed the ending, etc.) If you're so inclined, I'd love it if you went back and read the updated version. I'm much happier with it.**

**Content warnings for Chapter 9: This chapter is rated MA. It contains explicit sexual content and strong language. _If you are not 18+ years of age, please skip over the end of this chapter_.**

**I've also decided to continue with Link's POV for this chapter for…reasons. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Link_

* * *

The ocean was uncharacteristically kind to them on the journey to Eventide. The far reaches of the notorious Necluda Sea, normally tempestuous and turbulent, had been docile and soft; glassy, blue waves churning quietly as they sailed across its boundless expanse. Despite what might have been lurking in the hungry, alien depths beneath them, the water's surface shone sweetly in the sunrise underneath a cloudless sky. Instead of being thankful for the pleasant weather and calm seas, Link felt an uneasy sense of foreboding—in his experience, nothing was _ever_ this easy.

He did his best to steer their dingy raft, adjusting the sail to move with the wind. Though he'd been using a long pole to propel them forward, they had since ventured far past the shelf break; the ocean floor had vanished long ago. Despite frequently consulting the Sheikah slate, he still had a very vague idea of where they actually were and could only hope that his navigation skills were as seasoned as Kira seemed to think. He had become accustomed to uncharted territory over the course of the last few years, but the thought of being adrift and directionless in the ocean made him sweat.

"You don't know where we are, do you?" He heard Kira say.

"I'm going to need you to stop doing that," he muttered, not bothering to turn around. The young woman snickered as she shifted her weight, causing the raft to wobble and bob.

"Stop being so transparent, then."

He swiveled his head to look at her, incredulous. She sat cross-legged behind where he stood, leaning back on her elbow, torso stretched long; her top had shimmied its way up towards her chest, exposing the soft flesh of her stomach. She smirked up at him as she chewed her bottom lip, a habit of hers that he'd begun to notice. Her hand dangled off the side of the raft, lithe fingers slicing the water.

"I am not _transparent_," he insisted; she scoffed in response.

"I thought that, too, at first. You're really quite easy to read, though," she said thoughtfully. "It's all in your body language."

"Alright then, _sorceress_," he complied, earning a mischievous grin. "What am I thinking about right now?"

Kira's gaze traversed his entire body, irises flickering with new morning light. She studied him intently, eyes moving over him in long, languid sweeps as she wriggled her fingers in the sea. Extending her legs out long, she leaned back even further on her elbows, the fabric of her shirt pulling over her petite breasts. Link felt a lump begin to form in his throat as he watched her stretch out, every dip and curve of her body bathed in sunlight. He couldn't help but admire her as she lay there— the lovely cut of her collarbone, soft lines of her jaw; the subtle caramel color of her lips…

"You're thinking about me. Aren't you?"

His breath caught at her words, and he began coughing, choking on his own saliva. Kira stifled a laugh as he attempted to compose himself, loudly clearing his throat. His eyes watered relentlessly, ruining any chance that he may have had at appearing unaffected.

"Are you alright?" she asked in between giggles, "Need some water?" She held up the waterskin, offering it to him. He waved it away, wiping at his face.

"Fine," he wheezed. Straightening up and smoothing out his tunic, he returned to his original spot directly behind the sail, busying himself with steering again; he did his best to ignore Kira's continued snickering.

"Take your hand out of the water before something bites it off," he grumbled. Having always prided himself on his inscrutable demeanor, he was having a difficult time wrapping his head around her ability to decipher his thoughts and feelings with such ease. Moreover, she affected him in a way that no one ever had, nor ever could. This stubborn, sardonic woman had bewitched him—mystified him—and he had absolutely no control over the way she made him feel. It drove him mad.

She appeared at his side then, her expression bright. He startled when moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, gingerly pushing them down as her thumbs dug into his shoulder blades. "Do you want to know the real reason you're so easy to read?" She asked, the delicate timbre of her voice in his ear sending a shock down his spine. "You're always so _tense_." Adding more pressure to his frame, she pressed his shoulders even further downwards; up until that moment, he'd not even noticed that they had been so tight. Having her so close to him, her hands again on his body, made him feel as though he'd entered another plane of existence. He gulped as he carefully considered his next words.

"Kira, there's something that I—"

His train of thought was derailed by a sudden, sharp gasp; Kira's hands swiftly left his shoulders as she threw her arm out, pointing to something in the distance. She hung onto his arm with her other hand, causing him to falter when the raft threatened to capsize, floundering violently. He swore loudly as he gripped the mast, trying to offset the weight of Kira tugging him in the opposite direction.

"Look!"

After he had managed to steady himself, he peered out across the water. He felt his pulse quicken as he saw what she'd been pointing to: the outline of an island, soaring cliffs rising above the waterline, came into view. Shrouded in mist, Eventide Island finally lay before him, almost within reach. Though not as large as he had anticipated, it appeared to be mostly covered in dense jungle. As they sailed nearer to their destination, dark storm clouds began to creep into the previously peaceful, clear sky.

The raft collided with the shore, digging into it, piles of fine sand forming around the edge. For a place so feared, it was beautiful and unassuming. Had someone stumbled upon the island by happenstance, having no knowledge of just where they'd made landfall, there would be no indication of the peril that awaited them. A large, looming peak rose from the center of the island, far above the canopy of lush, tropical foliage. Brilliantly colored flowers blossomed in oranges, pinks, and blues along the forest floor amongst ancient, vine-draped trees with twisted trunks. The moment Link stepped foot upon the beach, an ethereal, undiscernible voice began speaking to him.

"_To you who have traveled to this island—_

_I present you with a challenge…" _

"You hear that, too, right?" Kira whispered. He nodded as he shushed her, raising a finger; he heard her mutter something indecipherable under her breath.

"_In your travels, you've relied on the equipment you've found along the way. Here, you must cast this equipment aside and face this trial with only your wits and whatever you can scavenge_."

In a single instant, he suddenly found himself clothed only in his trousers, and the Sheikah slate the only thing remaining on his person. Fresh panic pulsed in his veins, shock wracking his brain while he frantically scanned the surrounding area for any sign of his weapons, but he found nothing. His sword, shield, bow and quiver were nowhere to be found—he was, for the first time since he'd left the Shrine of Resurrection, entirely defenseless.

"_Offer up the orb to the altar on this island. Only then will I acknowledge your skill and return your items."_

As the voice faded out, a light rain began to fall, tiny flecks of cool on the skin of his shoulders. It soaked into the sand at his bare feet, the seawater turning gray as it charged the shore. The palms above him bent low in the wind, the rustling of their leaves accompanied by a low roll of thunder in the background; a warning of what was to come.

"Well, I have to say—of the many scenarios that I considered, this wasn't one of them."

_Kira_. Having completely forgotten that she was still behind him, he turned towards the sound of her voice to see her standing on the beach in the same state of undress as he. The rain dampened her hair, darkening it, as it clung to her cheeks. Unmoving, she stared at him, lips drawn tightly together. The menacing rumble of thunder drew closer, a blinding flash of lightning casting an eerie glow across the ashen clouds. Link started towards her; his hand outstretched.

"Kira, let's go—we need to find cover before this gets much worse."

"I have a question," she said, a bitter tinge in her voice. The rain began to hammer down upon the island, a watery curtain forming in between them. "Why did you come here?"

"This is ridiculous, you know why—"

"No," she retorted, "The real reason. I want to hear you tell me the _real _reason. I don't believe for one second that you truly came here for this ludicrous trial." Stinging raindrops whipped around them as she continued to glare at him, drenching them. Ire began to brew in the pit of Link's stomach as he considered her words.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Kira remained silent, causing to Link's jaw to clench, fury burning in his chest; he moved towards her, eyes piercing hers.

"Well, go on! You've never hesitated to tell me what you think before, so why start now?" He seethed, barely audible above the rushing wind.

"_You're scared_!" She shouted, voice breaking. "This place—this _quest_ of yours—is just a distraction; a detour. Link," she paused, shaking her head as though searching for what to say, "This isn't about proving yourself and you know it. You are _afraid_. Why can't you just admit that?"

A bolt of lightning cleaved the darkness, sending crackling tendrils of electricity into the air as it struck the ground, felling a nearby tree. When the surrounding brush ignited into a roaring flame, Link jolted forward to grab Kira's hand. He began to run in the direct of the island's craggy peak as she stumbled behind him, their slippery hands clasped together.

The rain sliced at his face, clouding his vision as it stung his eyes; another deafening peal of thunder sounded from above. They thrashed through thick underbrush, limbs and thorns tearing at their skin and what little clothing they had on. Finally, what appeared to be the narrow mouth of a cave appeared, and Link rushed toward it. His instincts had thankfully been right, and they tumbled inside and out of the storm just as lighting struck a second time. He hit the ground hard, pain shooting through him when he broke the fall with his shoulder.

The rain continued its torrential downpour, thrashing the outside of the cave; a roaring, sucking sound echoing throughout. Link and Kira still lay where they'd fallen, Kira on her back and Link sprawled on his side. He felt the gravel beneath him claw at his skin as he attempted to sit up. The anger he'd felt mounting in his chest earlier disappeared when he saw Kira on the ground, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. He crawled his way over to kneel beside her, and without a word pulled her up and into him, his hand supporting her back.

"Breathe with me," he said.

She pitched forward, her forehead resting against his as her hand groped at his chest. He gently placed his free hand over hers and began breathing in at a slow, even pace. He kept her hand clutched to him, letting her feel the rise and fall of his chest. Gradually, her frantic gasping slowed as she matched his rhythm. Their breath mingled with each exhale, and Link began to feel his veins pulse with heat—the same sensation he'd felt watching Kira in the water on their first morning together. It was the same feeling that had incessantly crept up on him over the course of the last four days. It was there when she touched him, when he looked at her for just a few seconds too long; when she laughed.

Sitting back slightly, Kira moved her face away and stared at him, her lips parted as though she were about to speak. The air hung thick and heavy between them as they met one another's gaze; her eager eyes glimmered with anticipation even in the darkness. His head swam as he looked at her, all other thoughts slipping from his mind. Even if he'd wanted to speak, words seemed foreign and unattainable. The sound of Link's heartbeat thundered in his ears so intensely that the barrage of rain faded into the background.

His eyes not leaving hers, he gingerly lifted Kira's trembling hand and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss into her open palm. She wordlessly inched her hand over to cup his cheek, her thumb dragging across his lower lip; the skin of her fingertips was course, calloused and work worn. No longer able to suppress the desire coiling in the pit of his stomach, Link dipped his head and captured her lips with his.

She was salty seawater and sweet sugarcane, bitter coffee and the iron of blood. He coaxed her lips apart with his tongue, craving more of her, and she moaned into his mouth, eagerly pressing deeper into the kiss. Snaking her hands further upward, she clawed her fingers in his hair, eliciting a strangled groan from somewhere deep within him.

As his mouth occupied hers, Link's hands roamed Kira's rain-soaked body, greedily fondling each curve. He was overcome with the need to claim every inch of her with his mouth; all he could think about was what it might feel like to have her wither beneath him, sated and spent at the hands of his tongue. His finger grazed her breast through her top and she reflexively arched into his touch. He rolled the firm peak between his thumb and forefinger as his lips fell to her neck, and she cursed aloud.

Hooking a finger into the hem of her undershirt, he peeled the damp fabric up and over her head, revealing her bare breasts. They were small to her frame, pert nipples taut. He felt her shiver in his embrace as he drank in the details of her naked body. While part of him wanted to slowly explore her until she ached, the other, primal part of him roared with an urgent demand. He felt his cock throb, and he hungrily took her lips with his again.

A low growl rolled in his chest as he kissed her, fingers teasing her breasts. Their bodies were flush with one another, Link's erection jutting into her stomach just below her navel. Her hand trailed down his torso, wandering to his waist where she palmed his straining member through his trousers. He inhaled sharply and bucked his hips up into her grasp, a silent plea for more. He could feel his hammering pulse as she reached under the waistband to wrap her hand around his naked cock, whimpering against his lips as her fingers trailed its length.

A fervent, frantic need overcame him then, and he dug his fingers into Kira's hips. She yelped in surprise as he turned her away from him, facing her towards the cave wall. Still on her knees, she stumbled forward, catching herself on the wall with her hands. He knelt behind her and tipped his hips forward, pressing himself into her ass, hands grabbing at her supple thighs. He closed his eyes as he ground his hips into her.

He hurriedly removed her underwear, carelessly tugging the fabric down just enough. Reaching his hand in between their bodies, he slid two fingers over the slick heat between her legs; Link hissed through his teeth at the sensation of her, parting the vulnerable flesh and slipping his fingers inside. Kira cried out at the sudden intrusion, slapping her hand against the rock.

"_Fuck_."

His fingers pumped and curled further into her core as his thumb rubbed delicate circles over the slickened peak of her sex, earning desperate moans. Kira impatiently rocked on his hand, wet and needy.

"Please," he heard her beg, her voice thick. "Link, _please_."

He yanked his trousers down, letting them fall and gather around his knees, sucking in harsh, arduous breaths as he restlessly stroked his stiff, swollen length. He drew his fingers from her, placing his hand on her back and steadying himself as he lined up with her entrance; he nudged her legs further apart to widen her stance, opening her to him. With one swift, heavy slide, he sheathed his cock inside of her.

He groaned as Kira's body closed around him, walls gripping tightly; the feeling made reel, delirious, as though he'd not slept in days. Every time he attempted to slow the erratic thrusts of his hips, the way she whined and begged him not to stop made him frenzied; frantic. He began to feel unhinged as he continued pumping into her warmth, nearing closer and closer to his end with each pitch of flesh into flesh.

Kira exposed her neck, tipping her head back to rest on Link's shoulder. He dipped his head down, closing the space between them, and pressed a searing kiss into her damp skin. She choked out a sob as he sought her clit, working it with his fingertips. Splotches of red flowered on the olive skin of her back as he touched her, moisture glistening on her shoulders and arms. Link rolled his hips forcefully, aching to feel her cunt clamp down on his cock.

He stiffened when he felt her convulse beneath him, her back arching in pleasure, the lovely curve of her spine drawing his eyes. He watched as she came, reveling in the way her body moved as she succumbed to the release. Desire surging within him, he could deny himself no longer. With one final, violent pulse, he shuddered over her as he spent inside of her, feverish bliss coursing through him.

He pulled away when he felt himself begin to soften within her, and she crumpled to the ground. Link sat back on his haunches, still reeling in the wake of his orgasm. He looked down at Kira as she sat with her back against the wall, lids heavy and lips parted; her underwear was still stretched around her thighs, wet with sex. His attention was drawn immediately to her knees, speckled with red. As his eyes focused, he saw thin threads of blood traveling down her shins; his jaw set tightly as frigid dread crept into him.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked softly, wincing as she began to sit up.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," he whispered. "That was a mistake."

He stood abruptly and began gathering up his discarded clothing from the floor. Kira stared at him blankly, frozen in place, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"…_what_?"

Unable to look her in the eye, Link faced away from her as he finished redressing himself. His eyes bore into the craggy rock in front of him; his throat felt thick as he fought stinging tears, blinking them back. Guilt bubbled inside of him, black and viscous. Though the desire to hold her, to kiss her, to tend to her was overwhelming, something would not let him—he did not deserve any of that after what he had just done to her. He made his way towards the mouth of the cave, leaving an exposed, bewildered Kira behind him. Refusing to meet her gaze, he turned back only slightly.

"It won't happen again."

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Again, sorry for posting so late-revising Chapter 8 took some extra time, but I'm so much happier with it. As you probably noticed, I tweaked the Eventide quest just a tad, but that was a decision that I made in the hopes that it would add some flow to the next chapter (and maybe make it a lil' shorter).**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (and rewriting it, and rewriting it). Please let me know what you think and how you're feeling about the story so far! I love to hear y'all's thoughts. Thank you so much for reading; it thrills me to no end. Have a wonderful weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Summer Solstice

_Kira_

* * *

Kira's first time with a man had been at fifteen on an otherwise inconsequential chilly, mid-autumn evening. East Akkala Stable had had the honor of hosting the annual livestock auction that year, an event that marked the beginning of the harvest season. Ranchers and hostlers from across Hyrule would travel great distances to buy, sell, and barter; though you could find all varieties of livestock on display, well-bred horses were in particularly high demand, making the affair an especially important one for stable folk. Her father had been so swept up in the commotion of the festivities that he'd paid her little mind that day; a noticeable deviation from the norm that she took full advantage of.

The stable master from Highland Stable had been accompanied by a young farrier's apprentice, only a year or two older than she, to tend the horses they'd chosen to bring to auction. After exchanging glances and flashes of smiles throughout the day, she had finally approached him, and arranged a rendezvous on the cliffs above East Akkala Beach—she knew of ancient temple ruins there that went untouched by the light from the stable after the sun went down. She waited for him in the dark, a small sliver of her praying that he wouldn't show.

What Kira had learned of sex was mostly from the campfire gossip of travelers—both men and women alike—though, in her opinion, the women told the most interesting stories. Aside from the uncomfortable discussion she'd had with her father about childbearing on the day that she began menstruating, she'd had no formal introduction to the subject. At thirteen, she had asked Aya what it felt like; the woman told her, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"I don't think it's much fun for anyone on the first go. Well, I speak only for women," she'd said with a roll of her eyes. "It's much more enjoyable after a few tries. Just wait; when the time is right, you'll see for yourself."

Aya had not painted a very pleasant picture of the experience, causing Kira to wonder why anyone would choose to subject themselves to such a thing. Even still, she knew that it was all a part of the natural order of things, and there would come a day when she would lie with a man—husband or otherwise. She soon realized that she did not, in fact, need to leave anything up to fate; _she_ had the power to decide who and when. The more she considered it, the more she wanted to have it over with at the first opportunity.

The boy from Highland Stable had a soft touch despite his rough hands, and a sweet, gentle temperament—he asked before he kissed her, before he touched her; before he removed her clothes. They spoke very little otherwise. As she stared up at the star-speckled sky, his weight atop her, he'd told her that she was beautiful. Afterwards, he left her with a promise of a letter that she knew she'd never receive.

Kira sat alone on the cliff, looking out at the rocky spiral of the Rift Peninsula, naked body bathed in cold, lavender moonlight—and waited. She waited for the staggering revelation she assumed that she'd have; would this newfound womanhood not imbue her with some sort of otherworldly wisdom? No, the only thing she felt was a raw hollowness inside of her that she'd never noticed before. As she lay awake in her bed that night, she ached for the embrace of a mother she did not know.

In later years, similar encounters with men became more frequent. Young, good-looking travelers to the stable were not uncommon, most of them eager for the company of a woman. She quickly discovered that some men were certainly _better_ at it than others; the best lovers knew exactly what to say and where to put their hands. She also learned that some men simply did not care. Though no matter whether or not earth-shattering pleasure was achieved (and most of the time, it wasn't), Kira coveted the feeling of power that she attained from the act. These men lusted after something that, in that moment, only she could provide—which meant she was in _control_.

The cave had been different. _Link_ had been calling the shots, and she had let him. Never had she craved another person the way she had Link—anything that he had wanted she would have willingly given. When this man touched her, she felt as though she were dissolving into him, unable to decipher whose body was whose. She had been angry with him, that much was true. Angry with him for lying to her, for wasting their time; but the moment she breathed him in, she suddenly wanted nothing more than his naked flesh against hers. In a beautiful moment of rare surrender, she had given herself—and relinquished her power—to him; it was the first time that she had ever _begged _for anyone. It both thrilled and terrified her.

But now, as she sat on Eventide's storm-littered shore, she could not erase from her mind the moment just afterwards—and the expression on Link's face. She'd been blissfully satisfied until he had looked down at her like he'd never seen her before; like he was looking at a stranger and not the woman he'd just seduced. Any trace of hope she felt had drained out of her in that instant, warmth quickly leaving her like sand through a sieve.

"_That was a mistake_."

Kira clenched her jaw as his words tore through her brain for the millionth time. When he had walked out into the storm and left her on the floor of the cave, she'd been hurt. Now, she was just _angry_. She refused to be used and discarded, and that's how Link had made her feel. She cursed herself for being so damned foolish; before that day, part of her was beginning to think that he might actually like her. She had trusted him with the most intimate part of her being—she would not make that _mistake_ a second time.

"We're leaving."

She startled at the sound of Link's voice coming from behind her. She'd not seen him since he left the cave and was starting to think that maybe he'd just decided to leave her there. The way things were going, she wouldn't have been terribly surprised.

"I thought perhaps you already had." She muttered without bothering to turn around. She heard him take a couple of hesitant steps forward, and he gently placed her clothes in her lap; they'd been neatly folded.

"Here." Looking up, she saw that Link was again fully clothed, sword returned to his hip. Her hands absentmindedly splayed across the slightly damp fabric of her tunic, the loose weave course underneath her fingertips; she could not bring herself to look him in the eye.

"You've completed your _quest_, then?" A beat.

"I'm…finished here, yes."

"Well, then," Kira said curtly, tugging her shirt over her head, "by all means—let's leave."

She stood, grimacing at the tiny pricks and pulls in her abdomen, body strained and stretched from the accommodations it had had to make. Exhausted; that's what she was. Her body, her soul, her spirit—everything demanded rest. An emptiness settled in her chest as, for the first time since she had left home, she began to miss her father. What would he say if he saw he now? What would he _think_? She struggled to push the thought from her mind as she pulled her trousers up over her bloodied knees.

The raft, having been upended by the storm, leaned sadly up against the rocks. Kira walked up to it and placed both hands on the wood, grunting as she attempted to bring it down; a twinge of pain shot through her arm, but she continued to try. Throwing all of her weight downwards, she tried again, the water-logged wood creaking in refusal. She braced herself for a third try with a frustrated exhale.

"Kira, let me help you. Your arm…"

"I don't need your help."

"Kira—"

"_I don't need your help!_"

A bitter yell escaped her throat as she pulled again, the entire right side of her torso searing with pain. Finally, the raft dislodged from the cliff, crashing to the ground with a loud _crack_;Kira's chest heaved with audible breath as she glared at the sad excuse for a boat. She felt a slight warmth begin to trickle down towards her elbow, and instinctively touched the source of the sensation, fingertips coming away smeared with bright, fresh blood. Her eyes flicked up towards Link, who stood frozen in place, staring at her wordlessly.

"Well? Let's go, then." She began guiding the raft back into the water, but Link did not follow; he continued to look at her, typically stoic face now betraying his emotions. Kira paused, regarding him—he looked _sad_. He had to be just as tired as she was, probably even more so. Was he not also on a journey similar to hers? Perhaps they had _both_ made a mistake by giving in to the adrenaline of anger. For a fleeting moment, she felt a pang of remorse that sparked an empathic flame in her heart; it was, however, quickly doused by spite. As she continued to prepare for their departure, he approached her, placing one foot on the raft.

"Can we please talk?"

"About what?"

"Don't be coy," he scoffed. "If you would just let me explain—"

"I have nothing to say to you, Link. And you don't need to explain anything to me; you made your position extremely clear."

"That's the thing, Kira, I didn't—"

"Can we just be _silent_, please? You're normally very good at that."

She regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth; her heart sank as she watched his expression harden, melancholy turning into hurt. As much as she wanted to apologize, her pride would not allow it. They stood opposite each other with animosity in their eyes—Kira felt as though the connection that they had made was now lost entirely, and they were again strangers.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when they arrived back in Lurelin, the horizon line a crimson sliver. Glowing with the blaze of torchlight, the village looked as though it had transformed overnight; the once quiet beaches were now bustling, the din of joyful voices reaching across the still of the evening ocean. Lively, blithe music filled the summer air, bright pan flutes and string instruments accented by a strong drumbeat; people danced on the sand, a roaring bonfire illuminating their faces.

"What's going on?" Kira asked as they drew closer to the shore. She saw Link stiffen at the sound of her voice and realized that she may have startled him—it was the first time she had spoken since they'd left Eventide. He sighed softly; his head slightly lowered.

"Today is the summer solstice."

Her stomach dropped as she absentmindedly watched two young girls run across the beach, a colorful kite trailing along behind them. They giggled while they attempted to lift the kite into the air; a young couple, presumably their parents, watched them from a distance. A breeze began to blow in from the south, curling through her tangled hair, warm whispers on her cheeks. The jubilant sound of celebration from the shore drowned in her ears, morphing into muffled noise as soon as it reached her. _Could it really be her birthday? _

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

As soon as they reached the dock, she saw a figure hurrying towards them. Kiana's face came into view as she neared them, and Kira couldn't help but smile. She beamed at them, eyes crinkled at their corners.

"Oh, thank Hylia! I've been watching for the two of you all day," the woman exclaimed as she helped Kira up; Link smiled, though he said nothing while he continued securing the raft. Without hesitating, Kiana wrapped Kira in a hug, catching her off guard.

"I'm so glad that you're both alright," she said. The genuine concern in her voice coupled with the warmth emanating from her embrace was enough to make Kira want to cry; this personal, almost maternal, connection was so alien to her—something she didn't know she was missing. She smiled into her shoulder as she returned the gesture with a small squeeze.

"Oh, _Kira_—your arm!" Kiana had pulled away slightly, extending Kira's arm, inspecting it. The blood had long since dried, but it was still fairly gory looking. She shrugged sheepishly.

"It looks worse than it is," she insisted, attempting to allay the worry in the older woman's expression, "It doesn't really even hurt—I promise."

"She's lying. It needs to be re-treated."

Both women turned simultaneously toward Link, who had finally stepped onto the dock. He looked at Kira blankly, his expression humorless; Kiana's eyes darted between them curiously. A bitter taste filled her mouth as she forced a smile at him, eyes narrowing.

"I appreciate your _concern_, but I assure you that I'm fine." Kiana shook her head as she took Kira's hand in hers.

"No, I'm afraid that I agree with Link on this; that needs to be tended to right now or it'll take even longer to heal. Come on." Gently tugging on her hand, Kiana began to lead her down the dock and towards the row of little houses atop the ridge, peaceful amidst the hubbub of the rest of the village. She paused, turning back to their raft.

"Link, you're welcome to come get cleaned up, too, if you'd like."

He waved his hand in dismissal, a weak smile on his face. "Thank you, Kiana, but I have some supplies that I need to purchase—we're leaving first thing in the morning and can't waste any more time."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Kira heard herself mutter aloud. Link shook his head as he walked past them, keeping his gaze lowered; she watched as he vanished into the crowd gathered on the beach. It felt like they had hit a wall—could they continue the rest of their journey to Gerudo like this? It irritated her that she cared so much. It was normally very easy for her to stay angry; holding grudges was a skill that she had just about mastered. However, as she looked after him, an intense desire for reconciliation tugged at her heart. It was maddening.

When they arrived at Kiana's home, she was more than thankful for the repose. She sat alone on a cushion on the floor, relishing in the calm while she waited for Kiana to come back. She'd been brought to the other hut this time, the one that Kiana and her husband shared. Simple and small, it was clearly well-kept and cared for; several shelves hung on the wall, each one neatly organized with jars of dried herbs, chickaloo nuts, or crushed rock salt.

The short table that sat beneath the shelves held various personal belongings—metal cosmetics tins, darkly colored glass perfume bottles, a wooden wash basin and pitcher. Sitting on the edge was a small, leather-bound journal that lay open. Unable to resist the temptation, Kira craned her neck to peek at the most recent entry, which was dated just two days earlier.

_I am especially lonesome for Sebasto today for some reason. Perhaps it was because the boys were more trouble than usual—they get restless when he's gone for more than a few days at a time. I know that he would stay if he could, but that doesn't lessen my sadness. I miss him the most when I look out at the ocean; it reminds me of when we first met_…

"Alright, here we are."

Kira jumped as her eyes flew away from the journal and towards the door where Kiana was standing, mortar and pestle in one hand and a stack of white cloth in the other. She smiled warmly as she sat down, legs gathered underneath her. After setting down her things on the very table that the journal occupied, she gingerly gathered Kira's arm into her hands.

Kira watched as she carefully unraveled the tattered, blood-soaked bandage from around her wound, pain stinging her in places where it had dried and attached itself to the flesh; she stretched her arm in relief when the soiled cloth was finally completely removed. Kiana swiftly filled the basin with fresh water from the pitcher, submerging a clean rag once the bowl had filled.

"This might sting a bit," she said softly, placing the wetted cloth on Kira's arm. Sting it did—she sucked in through her teeth, insisting that Kiana not apologize as she continued to wipe away the blood. Once it had been cleared away, the gash itself did not look as fearsome as it had the day before; the exposed muscle no longer burned an angry red, a subdued pink taking its place. How odd it was to be able to look at the very fabric of your being, she thought.

"This poultice is one my mother taught me how to make," Kiana told her, the woman's voice shattering her thoughts, "I use it on all of the boys' cuts and scrapes, as well as for my husband." She dipped two fingers into the mortar, scooping out a thick, light green substance; it had a pleasantly clean scent, like dewy grass.

"How long have you and your husband been married?" Kira asked as she watched Kiana spread the poultice on her arm. Curiously, it was not painful at all.

"It will be six years soon," she replied, smiling at the mention of Sebasto. "I know that's not a terribly long time compared to some, but to me, it still feels as though we met yesterday." The woman's voice audibly changed as she spoke of her husband, Kira noticed. She almost marveled at how fondly she regarded him—It was so rare to find couples who were happily married, and it was certainly not something that she had experienced firsthand.

"Do you…_like_ being married?"

Kiana glanced up from Kira's arm to look her in the eye, making her fidget nervously, thinking that perhaps her question was too personal. A gentle, knowing grin crossed Kiana's face as she returned to her task, taking the new bandage in her hand.

"I do, though I know that it isn't for everyone," she replied, shooting her a sly look, "Why do you ask?" Kira shrugged.

"The two of you got into a fight, didn't you?" She asked. Kira furrowed her brow, unsure of who she was referring to—her stomach dropped when she realized who she meant.

"That young man of yours," she clarified, "You seemed very displeased with him, and he with you. I wouldn't worry too much—young couples like you tend to reconcile quickly." She chuckled as she finished wrapping Kira's arm, knotting the bandage tightly. "I find that the reconciliation is often the best part."

"We're not a couple," Kira stated quietly, "We're not…anything, really." Kiana raised her eyebrows, a tinge of red appearing in her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to assume. When I saw the two of you…I must have misunderstood." She stood then and began busying herself with tidying up. _Yes_, Kira thought, _so did I_. She watched as Kiana placed the bloody rag back into the basin, the water swirling as it stained scarlet. After a moment of silence, Kiana paused, and then turned to the younger woman, her hands on her hips.

"You know what? It's a beautiful night; you really ought to go and enjoy the festival," she suggested, "If you feel up to it, of course." Kira glanced down, frowning at the state of herself. Her traveling clothes were torn and spattered with blood, her hands and nails caked with mud; she could only imagine what a disaster her hair must be. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not really dressed for a party," she scoffed as she gestured to her sullied clothing.

Kiana scanned her up and down before turning to open a large chest next to the bed; from it, she pulled a swathe of patterned, emerald green fabric and a skirt of matching color. She grinned as she laid the outfit out for Kira to see—the skirt was about shin-length, with a slit running up the side and intricate beading along the waist. The top was decorated in a similar fashion but held no shape. She reached down to pick it up, thumb grazing the ornate glass beads.

"It's meant to be a wrap," Kiana explained as Kira admired it, "I can show you how to put it on, if you need me to."

"You…you'd let me wear this?" She asked breathlessly. Kiana nodded.

"I haven't worn it since before Zuta, but it'll fit you, I'm sure. Green is a lovely color for you, I think."

"Kiana, this is a beautiful dress, b—"

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful young woman who deserves to have a little fun," she interrupted. Kira clutched the dress tightly as she looked up to see Kiana smiling at her. Her throat felt thick as she swallowed, her eyes threatening tears. There were not words to thank this woman for what she had done, how affected she was by her kindnesses. She couldn't help but wonder: _Is this what mothers do for their daughters?_ Perhaps, when she finally met her mother, she would get to find out.

"Well, don't look so sad!" Kiana said, picking up the skirt and handing it to her. "You hurry and get changed—I'll fetch some fresh water for you to wash your face with, if you'd like to. Oh, and that comb on the table there is yours to use, as well." After sending a wink in her direction, she started towards the door. Kira turned to look after her.

"Kiana?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

By the time Kira had finished getting ready, the festival was in full swing. Most everyone had convened on the beach to gather around the large bonfire by which the musicians still played. At Kiana's insistence, she'd walked down to the beach alone. Standing off to the side of the large crowd, she fussed with her dress while she watched the couples dance. It was flattering—the waistline sat just at her hips, leaving her midriff exposed; the top wrapped around her breasts, and then crossed to tie around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. Though it fit her remarkably well, she felt almost out of place in it. She reached up, yet again, to ensure that the wooden hair clip that Kiana had lent her was still in place—they'd spent so much time attempting to make it look halfway decent.

Leaning up against a nearby palm, she absentmindedly picked at her fingernails. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was waiting for—an invitation to have a good time? She'd never needed one before. Every few minutes, she found herself scanning the crowd in search of a familiar face. It agitated her that she _wanted_ to see him, but she couldn't help but hope to catch a glimpse of him by the fire.

"Kira?"

Her heart leapt into her throat as she whirled around towards the voice. She was greeted by a wide, handsome grin.

"Oh, Numar; hello."

Standing before her was the young man with whom she'd spoken before she and Link had left for Eventide. He'd been by Kiana's to deliver some fish and had made a point of introducing himself to her. He had been very nice—he was engaging when he spoke, and, admittedly, pleasant to look at. They had ended up chatting the entire time Link had been gone looking for sea snails, and Kira found that she rather enjoyed his company; he made her laugh.

"You look like you were expecting someone else," he remarked.

"Oh, no, you just startled me," she lied. His eyes flickered up and down her body, smile still on his face.

"I was hoping I'd run into you again. You look _stunning_." Kira felt an odd flutter in her gut in response to his words. It was certainly nice to be complimented on her appearance after being covered in blood and dirt for the past seventy-two hours. An uncontrollable smile started to sneak its way onto her face, her cheeks hot. Undeniably enjoying the attention, she decided that maybe she deserved it. It was her birthday, after all.

"Thank you," she said, "that's kind of you to say."

"Just honest," he responded. A round of applause came from the beach as the musicians finished their song, catching his attention.

"Why aren't you out there, dancing?" He asked, gesturing to the bonfire. Kira shook her head as she turned to look; she silently yelled at herself when she realized that she was still searching for Link amidst the dancers.

"I haven't anyone to dance with, I guess," she said, a glaring bitterness in her voice. Numar smiled as he held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance with _me_?"

"Ah…Numar, that's so nice of you to offer, but…I'm afraid I don't know how to dance." It was true. Dancing was never a skill she'd acquired, most likely because she'd never been taught—that and the fact that there were very few occasions that required dancing at the stable. Before she could object any further, Numar had taken her hand in his just as the band began to play once again.

"Come, I'll show you," he insisted, his eyes gleaming; she found it difficult not to smile at his excitement. "This is the perfect song—it's a Hylian folk dance. The steps are easy, I promise." Kira shifted her gaze to the crowd as they started the dance; she couldn't help but feel drawn to the joy that surrounded them. The air hummed with music and the promise of possibility, and she chose to give in. She tightened her hand around his, feeling her smile widen as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go."

She giggled in spite of herself as he led her down the beach, their hands still clasped together. The dancers moved quickly, stepping in unison as their bodies swayed with the music. The women performed a series of turns accompanied by balletic arm movements; the men moved around them, arms linking with every other spin. Kira raised her eyebrows as she watched them, mind trying to register each step. She wondered if she and Numar's definitions of 'easy' were the same.

Before she could react, he had pulled her into the circle with him, joining the others. She immediately froze, her legs refusing to budge as everyone else continued to move around them. Numar laughed as he began to dance around her, his hand hovering at her waist.

"Follow my lead!" He said above the thunderous drumbeat. Swept into the dance, Kira's head spun as her feet moved without warning beneath her. She mimicked the movements to the best of her ability, doing everything she could not to trip over her own feet. Numar continued to encourage her, guiding her body with his own. Her mind swam even more with each turn, the music pounding in her ears. Spinning on her heel, she extended her arm for her partner to take. Feeling an arm slip into hers, she looked up, her breath catching when the eyes that met hers were not Numar's.

Link slid his hand onto her bare waist as his head fell to her ear. The space around them seemed suspended in time, the crash of the ocean waves superseding all other sound. Heat crackled in her veins as the sensation of his touch traveled throughout her body, fingertips both embers and ice on her skin simultaneously; her vision blurred with specks of white when she felt his lips graze her cheek.

"Just relax," he whispered.

They moved effortlessly together; she let him carry her with him as he maneuvered on the sand. He looked at her as though he were about to consume her, his eyes glimmering with firelight. She reveled in the feeling of his capable hands on her body again, unaware of how starved she was for his touch. Flooded with a combination of rage and relief, she could do nothing but relent to him, ceding all control.

The two slowed to a stop as the song came to an end, crowd erupting in applause. While the other couples started to disperse, they remained in each other's arms. Kira's chest heaved and she swallowed hard, her mouth bone-dry. Her thoughts were a jumbled train wreck in her mind, and she could not think of a single word to say. Link bowed his head, pressing his forehead onto hers as his hand came up to rest on her cheek.

"You were right. I'm sorry," she heard him murmur, "I'm so sorry." Lifting up to look her in the eye, he took both of her hands in his. The desire to fall into his embrace warred with the inclination to refuse him any forgiveness. She began to pull her hand away, only to stop when she felt a gentle squeeze.

"Stay, please."

"Link…"

"Please talk to me. Let me explain."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait, everyone. The last few weeks have been a bit of a beating, and writing this chapter was like trying to put those claw caps on a reluctant cat. I guess I felt a little discouraged with the story as a whole for some reason, but this is my very favorite Kira chapter so far and I'm extremely pleased with it. Thank you so much for your patience, and thank you for coming back to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter-I appreciate each one of you. Stay safe this weekend! **


	11. Chapter 11 - You And I

_Kira_

* * *

It was well into the night when Kira made her way back to Kiana's. The moon had hidden itself completely behind the clouds, leaving the stars to themselves in the darkness. Most of the festivalgoers had dispersed, save for a few couples that still lingered along the shore; parents carried sleepy-eyed children home while vendors dismantled their stalls and counted their earnings. After the dance, she'd gone to find Numar, who had, understandably, disappeared after Link had effectively stolen his date. She had agreed to speak to Link as he'd asked, but insisted upon apologizing to the young man first—they would meet at the hut once she had managed to track him down.

Finally, she'd spotted him sitting alone on the furthest end of the beach, in a secluded alcove tucked into the cliffs past the backdune. He'd looked up when he heard her approaching, sadness hiding in his kind smile. They sat together for a moment, Kira attempting to explain what had happened. Numar stopped her halfway through, assuring her that she need not be sorry.

"He's a fool for not asking you first," he said. With a quick kiss on the cheek, she bid him goodnight, and began her walk back towards the dim village lights.

She took her time, savoring the warm, briny ocean breeze as it wrapped her in its embrace. It was only when she looked out at the vast stretch of the sea that she ever felt the Goddess's presence in her life. Despite being raised with faith and prayer, she distanced herself from the structure of religion as she grew older. However, on nights like this one, it was impossible to look at the ocean and deny that it was a divine creation.

Upon entering the hut, she found Link sitting on one of the beds, awaiting her arrival; he started to stand up when he saw her, but she waved him back down and instead sat beside him. They exchanged only silence and brief glances for a moment, each waiting for the other to begin the conversation that neither wanted to have. Kira wracked her brain for something to as she looked around the room—she then noticed the mortar from earlier sitting on a small, circular table near the window.

"Kiana left that for me," Link commented, gesturing to it. Next to the mortar was another basin of water, along with clean cloths, and a large, neatly folded tunic—presumably belonging to Sebasto. "And that, for you," he added, pointing to a white nightdress hanging over the back of a wooden chair.

"She's very kind," stated Kira, unsure of what else she could say. Link simply hummed in agreement. He still wore his mud-spattered clothes, dotted with dark splotches where blood had seeped through the fabric. His face, too, was flecked with blood and dirt—annoyingly, he was still undeniably handsome underneath the grime.

"Don't you want to change?" she asked; he shook his head, shrugging.

"I'm alright. I'm fairly used to constantly being covered in a fine layer of dirt."

She stood and went to pick up the small table, carefully moving it and its contents next to the bed. Sitting back down, she began to soak one of the rags, squeezing it in her hand as she held it under the water—Kiana had obviously taken the time to warm it.

"Take off your shirt," she said plainly. He returned her instruction with a bewildered look, and she resisted the urge to smirk as she watched him squirm.

"Uh, I…what?" Kira rolled her eyes as she wrung the cloth.

"Nothing I haven't already seen, yeah?"

Link opened his mouth as if to speak, but then sighed, the tiniest hint of a chuckle escaping him as he yielded, nodding. She waited as he removed his tunic, cursing the heat that rushed to her core as the fabric slid over the hard ridges of his abdomen; her toes curled slightly as she watched his hands, the memory of his skilled fingers flooding her mind. His powerful arms again captivated her gaze—taut muscles and broad shoulders covered in a variety of scars. He was truly something to behold when he looked up at her, swathed in soft candlelight. His typical gallant air had melted away, and he was just a man, as real and as vulnerable as any other.

Lifting the damp rag to his skin, Kira began just below his collar bone, gently dabbing at a small cut; he winced as she added pressure in an attempt to clean the dirt from the wound. Whispering a quiet apology, she continued upward toward his jawline, pausing at his neck to wipe at the smudges there. Though she kept her attention trained on her task, she could feel his eyes on her, silently watching her every movement. She dragged the cloth across his cheek, the ashen color of his face gradually returning to normal.

"There you are," she murmured without thinking. When their eyes finally locked, she saw Link begin to soften, the tension leaving his shoulders. His eyes brimmed with an overwhelming sorrow that made it almost impossible to remain at odds with him. She brushed his sandy hair off of his forehead with her free hand, fingers lingering at his jaw; he sighed, eyes closing.

"I don't really know where to begin," he said.

"You could start with telling me that I was right - again. I quite enjoyed that," responded Kira with a smirk. Link's face did not seem to share in her amusement, though, remaining blank. She apologized halfheartedly, urging him to continue.

"What happened between us on Eventide—I want you to know that I didn't mean for…_that _to happen—" he began. Before he could go on, Kira held up a hand as her screwed up her face, and Link paused, puzzled; she had to resist the urge to scoff as realization hit her.

"You…don't even know _why_ I'm upset, do you?" He cocked his head at her, consternation coloring his expression.

"That's not why?"

Kira shook her head. She watched as the color drained from his face—she'd never seen a man more uncertain of his next move; had she been able to look inside his mind, she would've seen him frantically sorting through every possible reason that came to him. She waited as he stewed in panic, becoming more and more amused at the unintentional alarm that she'd caused. After several more agonizingly long seconds, she decided to throw him a line.

"Link, you called me a _mistake_."

He then gave her a look that was nothing short of horrified—a combination of shock and anguish. The cloth that she still held fell to the floor as he gathered her hands in his.

"_No_. Kira, no."

"Okay, if not _me_, what? The sex?"

Link paused, swallowing hard, as though he needed a moment to process that she'd dared to say the word aloud. "I—No, not even that, it's—"

"Is it Zelda?" Kira asked softly, the sudden query causing him to startle; he stared at her as though she'd made some sort of ludicrous request of him.

"Zelda?"

"Yes," she affirmed, "I know that she's been on your mind."

Link fell silent, looking away from her and down at his feet as he inhaled deeply—his nonresponse caused an unexpected pang in her chest.

"You _do_ love her."

"No," he said, a new intensity in his voice, "I…_I don't remember_. Truly, I don't—you have my word."

Goddesses, she wanted to believe him, and part of her did. The sincerity in his tone was undeniable, but it did little to dispel the nagging doubt in the back of her mind. The fact that she even cared about Zelda vexed her—was she_ jealous_? The thought disturbed her. If this were true, there was only one thing that she could possibly be jealous of, and the reality of it was something that she could not face yet.

"Then, what?" A shiver ran through her as she felt his thumbs lightly caress her palms. She was suddenly grateful that most women typically did not possess any outward physical evidence of arousal.

"It shouldn't have happened that way…it wasn't _right_. I just imagined it differently, I suppose." His brows shot up and his mouth clamped shut as he realized what he'd said—what he'd accidentally revealed. Kira felt her face flush with heat and giddy grin threaten to appear. She chewed on her lip to keep from smiling as Link fumbled with his words.

"What I am trying to say," he eventually managed, voice straining slightly, "is that you deserved much better than that. Better than fifteen minutes on the cold floor of a cave. You bled, for Hylia's sake."

"Link, I appreciate the sentiment, I do." _More than you know_, she thought to herself. "But…you don't get to plan things like that—they just happen."

"You were vulnerable, and I…"

"Enough. _Please_, listen to me. Whatever I did, I wanted to do," she paused as she considered her next words, but the truth came before she could weigh the consequences, "And I enjoyed it. I made the conscious choice to do it because I wanted you. That's all."

Stomach coiling into a knot, her hands began to tremble as she repeated the admission over and over in her head. She attempted to analyze his expression as she waited for a response. After what seemed like an eternity, she started to wish herself dead, his silence the very last nail in her coffin.

"And I wanted you," he finally said, looking her in the eye.

"Then that's all that matters," whispered Kira. She could feel her pulse thrumming throughout her whole body, buzzing on her skin, pounding in her ears. Link slipped his hand from hers and placed it at her cheek, fingertips threading through the hair at her nape. The same haze from the beach took over, numbing her mind and thrilling her senses as he closed the space between them, drawing his lips nearer to hers. As desperately as she wanted to feel the delicate warmth of his mouth again, she pulled away, everything in her resisting as she did.

"Wait," she said, and the look that he gave her in response almost shattered her.

"I need you to know that you hurt me with what you said, Link. I'm not angry anymore, but…I think I need some time."

Eyes closed and brow furrowed, he nodded, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. When his eyes opened, he smiled a resigned, melancholy smile. His fingers still teased her scalp as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the forehead; she leaned into him, reveling in this small, intimate moment of affection that she knew may very well be their last.

"I understand," he said, moving away to directly face her. "I am so sorry, Kira."

"You don't need to apologize any more, please—"

"No, I do. I selfishly kept what I was feeling from you, and I regret the confusion that it caused. I will do everything in my power to hopefully, one day, be worthy of your forgiveness."

She grinned then, covering his hand with hers. "So noble," she chuckled. Adopting a more serious expression, she gave his hand a tender squeeze. "Thank you." They were still for a moment, simply existing next to one another in the quiet of the early dawn.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you and I."

Kira bit at the skin on the inside of her cheek, contemplating his question and her response to it all at once. Thoughts and feelings churned in her mind, a murky mess that she would need a substantial amount of time to sift through—an endeavor that filled her with dread. She knew that she was unable to give him a definitive answer because she did not even have one for herself.

"I…I don't know. I don't think that I can answer that right now; I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, "However, in that case, I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"That we at least try and go back to being friends," replied Link, his voice low.

"Friends," she echoed, staring down at her lap. She repeated the word as though she were learning it for the first time; testing it out to see how it felt on her tongue, how it tasted. Feeling him intertwine his fingers with hers, her eyes flicked back up to his face.

"Yes—please. You had every right to be, but you were angry with me for less than 24 hours and I just couldn't stand it."

His candor and willingness to be so open with her tugged at her heart. She knew from experience that attempted to move _backwards_ was no easy feat, but she could not ignore a kindred desire of her own; she would much rather be friends than nothing at all.

"Alright," she agreed, "friends." The corner of Link's mouth quirked up as he gave her hand one last tiny squeeze before letting her go.

Glancing up at the window, Kira saw slivers of sunrise severing the violet-black of the night sky. They had been so deep in conversation that she had not noticed the time get away from them, nor had she realized how heavy her lids had become. Running her hand over her face as she stifled a yawn, she stood and stretched an arm over her head. She picked up the tunic laying on the table and handed it to Link.

"We should probably try to get at least some sleep," she suggested. He nodded as he took the shirt from her, slipping it on over his head. It was much too large for his lean, narrow frame, the neckline falling past his collarbones and the hem hanging mid-thigh. After he had removed his trousers, he held the fabric out wide and turned to Kira.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, very becoming," she answered with a laugh, earning a wide smile from the young man. She felt as though she were witnessing something that few others had before—a rare show of frivolity from a consistently stoic man. He paused as his eyes traversed her body, the sweet glimmer of the grin still lingering on his face.

"Well, nothing could compare to how radiant you looked tonight."

All words immediately left her, her lips parting in surprise. She had certainly felt beautiful as she danced with him in the firelight, gliding barefooted over the sand as though carried on the breeze. However, hearing him say as much brought about a sensation that so far surpassed lust that she could not name it. His eyes widened and he stuttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, I'm sorry—was that, uh…"

"No, no; don't apologize—thank you, Link," she replied, silently pleading with her heart to quiet down.

"Wouldn't have been right not to tell you," he murmured. She yearned for him in that moment, wondering if they would be able to truly be nothing more than friends.

By the time Kira had readied herself for bed, the sun was preparing itself for its debut—she knew that they would get maybe two hours of sleep, if they were lucky. She lay on her side underneath the thin blanket, arm underneath her head and one knee tucked in towards her chest. Though she could feel her body prickle with exhaustion, she felt reluctant to actually attempt sleep. Staring at the wall, she counted every notch in the wood that she could see, willing herself to rest.

Hearing Link stir in the bed adjacent to hers, she felt herself relax; a simple reminder that she was not alone. Pulling the covers up and over her shoulder, she let herself sink into the pillow and finally close her eyes. She thought of Kiana and her generosity, and of Numar and his kindness, of Link and the way he looked at her; like he may never see her again. She thought of Diana, and of her nameless mother. Just as she was beginning to fade, a gentle, familiar voice from beside her drew her back, consciousness returning for only a moment before she fell asleep.

"_Happy birthday_," it whispered.

* * *

**Happy, happy weekend! I decided to continue with Kira's POV for this chapter because I realized that she's had ZERO double chapters (and that hardly seemed fair). Not a lot of action in this one, but some necessary angst. Convos like this are hard to write, so I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I'm super excited for what's coming up next because I've had it planned out for FOREVER. **

**Thank you, thank you for coming back to read. Your comments on Ch 10 absolutely made my day, and I'm so grateful that you took the time to write them. Until next time, my friends. **

**P.S. - I keep forgetting to mention: This story is crossposted on AO3 and Wattpad if you prefer either of those platforms! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Accept This Favor

_Link_

* * *

Link was the first to wake up, squinting in the sun's first light. He quietly dressed himself before tiptoeing past a snoring Kira, flinching at every creak of the wooden floor beneath his bare feet. Stopping at the doorway, he turned back to look at her; she'd flopped over onto her back, one arm covering her face, the other flung out to her side. Her blanket had slipped off and onto the floor, leaving her uncovered, save for the filmy white nightdress that Kiana had lent her. Link padded over to her bedside to pick up the quilt, a glint of a grin on his face as he carefully draped it back over her sleeping figure.

Gingerly, he reached down to move her arm from her face; after just the tiniest bit of help, it slid off on its own, revealing a large, red mark that ran diagonally across both of her eyes. Link chuckled to himself—she was completely out. She looked almost celestial, sleeping in the stillness of the sunrise, silvery beams of light making the translucent fabric of her gown look as if it were glowing. He sighed as he studied her for a moment, again replaying their conversation from earlier. It had been on a loop all night, robbing him of sleep and disrupting his dreams.

What an_ idiot_ he was. He had just managed to gain this woman's trust—had begun to actually form a meaningful relationship with another person—only to ruin it with four thoughtless words. And to make matters worse, he had been too preoccupied with his (unwarranted) feelings of guilt to see how badly he had hurt her. Of all of the foolish things he'd done, he was starting to think that he would come to regret this the most.

And then there was the matter of Zelda. Somehow, Kira had known about this reservation without him having to say a word. He couldn't deny the feeling that he had betrayed her somehow—this fragmented memory of a woman whom he may have loved. Thinking about it had begun to make him angry; could it be that his past was holding him back from his future? He wanted to harbor neither malice nor resentment towards Zelda, for she had done no wrong, but wondered where he and Kira might be were Zelda not always in the background of his thoughts, waiting for him.

Surely, he had to think about _after_. Even though he often thought only of the worst outcome, there was the very real possibility that he would win—that he would live. What came afterwards? When the battle was finally over and the day was won, what would he have left?

He had a difficult time imagining a life other than this one; a life of constant travel where it was crucial to always be on high alert. Occasionally, he would indulge himself and wonder what having a _family_ might look like for him, but he never truly considered it a viable option. This was all he had known since he'd stumbled blindly out of the Shrine of Resurrection. Once his sole purpose, his quest, was completed…who would he be, then?

"_Koroks…koroks'aren't real…_"

The sudden mumbling caught Link off guard, his brows shooting up as he stifled a laugh. Kira had screwed up her face as though she were in the throes of a very serious argument, mouth twisted into a concerned frown. He waited a moment to make sure that she was really still asleep, and then knelt down next to her to brush a few strands of hair from her forehead.

"Oh, they're real," he whispered, "and there are too fucking many of them to count."

Her response was a low, satisfied hum—like she understood him and was pleased to know of the little creatures' existence. She shifted onto her side, grumbling softly as she tucked her arm under her head. When he found his face now inches away from hers, Link stood abruptly; the urge to kiss her had not subsided even a bit since Eventide. Though he completely understood, and respected, her wishes regarding their relationship, the undeniable need remained despite all of his logic. He sighed, wondering if they had opened a door that was impossible to close again.

He inhaled deeply through his nose as he stepped out into the sea-kissed air, breathing in the dewy scent of morning. A fire already blazed beneath the cooking pot, tendrils of smoke and steam mingling above it. Kiana sat on the short log bench next to the fire, stirring the contents of the pot with one hand and holding a mug in the other. She glanced up and smiled when she saw him, waving him over.

"Link! Good morning. Come, sit."

He returned her offer with a slight grin, taking a seat to her left. Peering into the pot in front of them, he was met with the smell of rich, heavy cream and sharp garlic—he immediately recognized it as savory rice porridge, a common Hylian peasant dish; just looking at it made his stomach gurgle.

"It'll be ready in just a little bit," Kiana reassured both him and his noisy stomach. "In the meantime, would you care for some coffee?"

"Oh, please. That'd be great."

"You got it. Wait here, I'll be right back."

As quickly as she had gotten up to leave, Kiana came back with a second steaming mug. He took it from her gratefully, expressing his thanks. He wrapped both hands around it, letting the warmth seep into his skin as he took a moment to enjoy the aroma.

"Kira still asleep?" asked Kiana, glancing towards the hut. Link nodded.

"Yes. I didn't want to wake her until I had to; she's tired, and I know her arm still hurts."

"I'm sure you're both tired!" she said. Link watched her uncork a tiny glass jar of peppercorns and crush a few with her fingers before adding it to the porridge. He sipped his coffee slowly, a failed attempt at not burning his tongue.

"I'm fine," he replied, "There will be more time to rest when we get to where we're going."

Flaky rock salt and a green herb that he didn't recognize went into the pot. Reaching into a small canvas sack that lay on the ground, Kiana took out a hearty truffle and began shaving thin slices of it with a knife, the pieces collecting on her lap. He took a mental note of her technique as he observed; he usually just threw everything into the cooking pot as-is and hoped for the best.

"If you don't mind my asking—where _are_ you headed next?"

"Don't mind at all. We're on our way to Gerudo. I have, ah," he paused, trying to come up with something even remotely convincing to say instead of the truth, "…_business_ there. And Kira is looking for her mother. We have reason to believe that she's in the city."

Kiana stopped what she was doing to turn to him, brow knitted. "Her mother?"

_Damn_. Link held his breath while he searched for some way to backpedal, realizing that he'd just shared information that he'd not been given permission to share. He'd somewhat assumed that Kira had already explained her situation, but now saw that he was wrong. She'd most likely not be angry with him, but the last thing he wanted to do was dig even deeper into his own grave by betraying her trust.

"I suppose she does favor the Gerudo…her hair, certainly. Not so much in the face, though. And she's really quite sh—" she paused, quickly looking Link up and down, "…_not as tall_ as they tend to be."

Noticing his hesitation to explain, Kiana gestured in dismissal. "No need to tell me more if it's private, I didn't mean to pry," she said, immediately easing the tension in Link's jaw. "I just hope that she finds what she's looking for."

"As do I," he added, meeting her gaze to silently thank her for her discretion. She sat back from the pot while tapping her wooden spoon on the side. Scooping up the truffle shavings from her skirt, she ground them in her hand and tossed them in. She picked up her mug again after carefully resting the spoon on the cauldron, balancing it on the edge. Taking a long sip of her drink, she looked thoughtfully out at the sea.

"She's a tenacious young woman," she said, "I like her very much. And I think that you do, too."

He stared into his drink, watching opaque patterns form on top of the dark liquid as it swirled lazily in his cup. It was odd, finally hearing his own thoughts aloud. Kiana voiced what he already knew to be true, but the reality of sharing this revelation with someone else meant that it no longer existed only in his mind—it was now tangible fact. Somewhat numbed by the secondhand admission of his own feelings, he found himself at a loss for words.

"Oh, there I go again. I'm sorry, I shouldn't poke my nose in where it doesn't belong."

"No, don't apologize," he said, shaking his head a bit, "You've not been wrong about anything yet." He grinned a sheepish grin, making Kiana chuckle.

"I'll say only this," she began, "I've found that the best course of action is often the simplest, most obvious one. What I mean to say is—maybe all you need to do is tell her how she makes you feel."

_How she makes me feel_, he thought. There wasn't anything _simple_ about how she made him feel. Her gaze on him was a marriage of panic and exhilaration; her touch a descent into euphoric madness. Every emotion paired with an opposing one, warring inside of his mind, his heart. It couldn't possibly be enough to say that she made him happy, or that she made him laugh. No, she made him feel as though he was experiencing the world for the first time all over again—like he had been born anew; _like he had just woken up_. There were no words for that.

"I don't even know what I would say," he confessed, surprising both Kiana and himself with his verity. She smiled and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll come to you, when you're ready. She'll understand as long as you speak truthfully; from your heart."

He decided in that moment to not tell her that that might be the exact opposite of what Kira wanted, simply nodding and thanking her for the advice. He hoped that one day he'd be able to take it and put it to use.

"How did the two of you end up traveling together, anyhow?" Kiana asked, drumming her fingers on the side of her mug. "Did you both just happen to be going to Gerudo?"

"I stopped at her father's stable in Akkala and she heard that I was on my way there; she asked if she could join me."

"Like an escort?"

"Not exactly. More like…a navigator? She says that she wouldn't be able to make it on her own, but she absolutely could." He paused to give a little shake of his head and took a sip of his drink. "I know she could. She's intuitive, she's resourceful; she's one of the most intelligent people I've met. She doesn't give herself nearly enough credit for how…_powerful_ she is. I mean, she's remarkable. She—"

He stopped when he noticed Kiana smirking at him, brow cocked. "Seems like you might have a pretty good idea of what to say," she grinned. Link felt heat rush to his face. She chuckled again as she stood, brushing off her apron. She held up her hands in resignation.

"That's the last thing I'll say on the matter. I'm going to go and get the boys up for breakfast; you and Kira should eat something, too." With a wink in his direction, she turned away and started towards the house. Link stood, calling her name. She glanced back, a question on her face.

"Could I maybe have some coffee to take to her? Please." Kiana smiled.

"Very wise. Wait there."

* * *

Kira was still sound asleep when Link walked back inside, mug in hand. He stood by her bedside, hesitating; he hated to wake her, but they really did need to get going. His eyes were drawn to her bandaged arm. For the first time since her injury, there wasn't a thin line of blood seeping through the cloth. _Good_, he thought. He leaned down to touch her shoulder, very gently shaking her awake. She pried her eyes open and glared up at him.

"Well, good morning to you, too," he said; her facial expression remained unchanged as she shifted, sitting up halfway.

"What time is it?"

"It's time to get up," he said, sitting down on the bed across from hers. She groaned, pulling the blanket over her face.

"You sound like my father," she said, croaky voice muffled by the fabric.

"Alright, well, don't ever say _that_ again. Here, this is for you."

She peeked her face out from under the blanket, eyes lighting up when she saw him holding the cup out for her. Immediately sitting straight up, she eagerly took it from him, grimace transforming into a smile. She held it up to her face, just under her nose, and closed her eyes. Link gave her a curious look.

"Are you…going to drink it?" She shushed him; eyes still closed.

"I need to just smell it first," she whispered. Eyes fluttering open, she peered down at the coffee with a look of admiration that one might give their own newborn child. "It's really a shame that we don't have this stuff in Akkala."

"Too arid of a climate for cultivation, I guess."

"Hmm."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them; Kira offered up a weak smile before taking a drink. _Stupid_, he chastised himself, _you really couldn't think of anything else to talk about? _

"We're leaving soon, then?" He nodded in response to her query, grateful to her for bringing up a topic that was not an agricultural analysis of Akkala. Detaching the Sheikah Slate from his belt, he opened up the map and held it out for her to see.

"I have us going back the way we came—we'll pass over the bridge of Hylia again and go around The Great Plateau to get to the Gerudo Canyon Pass," he explained, mapping their trajectory with his finger, "That pass should take us the rest of the way until we reach the desert."

"I really like it here," she commented, speaking as though she'd heard nothing that he'd just said. She looked out the wide, open window with wistful eyes. "I could see myself staying."

This caught Link's attention. He closed out of the map, the tablet's screen snapping to black, its glowing blue motif fading with it as he tucked it away. "What do you mean?"

Kira shrugged.

"I mean…I think that could just make a life for myself here. It's beautiful, quiet. Everyone is so friendly," she looked down into her cup again, avoiding his inquisitive gaze, "I don't know. I've just been…thinking." He leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You don't want to keep going? To Gerudo, I mean." She didn't respond, instead keeping her eyes trained on the drink in her hands.

"Kira, is something the matter?" Her eyes met his, then, and she sighed.

"What if I wasn't meant to go and find my mother? Maybe…maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead, you know? Find a way to be happy here," she answered, her voice quavering. He saw her grip on the mug tighten, veins in her hand tensing. "What if I get there and they don't want me? What if _she_ doesn't want me?"

"I didn't complete the trial. On Eventide; I lied," he said. She gave him a queer look, taken aback by the deviation. _Just stay with me, _Link thought,_ I'm going somewhere with this. _

"What? But how—how'd you get our clothes back, then? Your sword?"

"When I decided to leave the island, I forfeited the trial. All of our things were returned then." It was the truth. After he had left Kira in the cave—a decision that he heavily regretted—he had already made the decision to leave without attempting the trial. He had called upon the spirit of Eventide Island, Korgu Chideh, to announce his surrender. It had humiliated him, having to kneel before this ancient being in defeat, but he knew that it was the only right choice to make; the shame that he felt while admitting his defeat was nothing compared to the that of hurting Kira.

"Why would you do that? And why are you telling me this now?" The pitch of her voice hitched as she spoke, just a hint of anger in it. He inhaled deeply before answering, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Everything that you said to me on Eventide was true. I was—_am_—afraid. Going there, telling myself that I needed to complete that trial to prove myself as a warrior, was all just avoidance of that fear; of my true trial." He watched her expression lighten as he clarified, her defensive stance softening. "Impa told me once that there cannot be bravery without fear, but you can't allow that fear to paralyze you into complacency. I almost did," he admitted.

In a moment of weakness, he reached out impulsively, placing his hand on her thigh. He felt her tense beneath him, her eyes darting towards his hand. Just as he had decided to pull away, she relaxed, a sad, wobbly little smile on her face. For so innocent a gesture, it felt more intimate than it had any right to; it was comforting just being close to her again.

"Kira, if you stay here, that's your choice; I won't try and stop you," he said, deciding not to tell her that he'd do anything she asked to get her to come with him. "But if you do—"

"I'll be giving into fear," she finished. She blinked tears from her eyes, reaching up to wipe at her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You have every right to be afraid; but I think that if you don't go and _try_, you'll always wonder what might have been. And that's no way to live," he added, "trust me."

"I know; maybe I just needed to hear it. Thank you," she said. He shook his head, swiping a tear from her chin just before it dripped onto her gown.

"Don't thank me. Everything I just said—that was all you."

Kira ran her hand over her entire face and sniffled loudly; he wanted to hold her to his chest and let all of her grief melt away and into him instead. When he woke in the Shrine of Resurrection, he found himself imbued with incredible power, bestowed unto him by the mysterious reliquary the now hung from his hip. He would trade it for the chance to give Kira what she longed for, despite the fact that he knew she could obtain anything she wanted all on her own.

She took a big gulp of her coffee before moving the blanket aside, sliding her legs off of the bed, causing Link's hand to fall away. Now sitting on the edge, she faced him, their knees almost touching. She smiled at him, and he was relieved at the sight of it.

"Well, thank you, all the same," she said, smile curling into a smirk, "How shall I ever repay thee, sir knight?" To Kira's apparent delight, Link stood and bowed extravagantly, fingers almost sweeping the floor.

"The pleasure is mine, O lady fair," he paused to take a knee, one hand to his heart, "I ask for nothing in return." Unable to keep a straight face, a loud laugh escaped him, a sound so foreign that it startled him. Kira wore a look of giddy disbelief, a maniacal cackle piercing through the previously peaceful morning.

"Oh, no—I couldn't possibly leave you with nothing. Please accept, this, uh—" Her head whipped towards where her satchel lay on the floor, and she hurried over to it, rummaging through its contents. When she'd found what she had been searching for, she practically skipped over towards Link and stood before him, hiding something behind her back.

"Please accept _this favor_," she chimed, holding her hand out dramatically. In her palm was a small, glittering shard that emitted a faint glow. Link's lips parted slightly in surprise as he observed it.

"Well, don't you want it?"

"Kira, where did you get this?" She frowned at him, seemingly displeased that he'd broken character.

"I found it on the beach. It's just a pretty shell," she huffed. He stood and cupped her hand with his, examining the 'shell' more closely by turning it in her palm with his other hand.

"This is a dragon scale," he breathed.

"Fuck off—is it really?" She asked as she squinted down at it.

After another moment of examination, he was certain of it. The scale was a faint yellow, indicating that it had come from Farosh, one of the three spirit dragons that were rumored to roam Hyrule's skies. Having already had encounters with Dinraal and Naydra, Farosh was only spirit that he had not found; the scale was the sole evidence of the dragon that he had seen.

"The river must have carried it down," he thought aloud, speaking to no one in particular. Kira ran a cautious fingertip over the scale's stippled surface.

"This sounds insane, but it feels like it's alive," she murmured. There was a sort of current running through it that Link could feel as he held it, a pulsing, powerful energy.

"It's from Farosh, a lighting spirit," he told her, "It serves the Spring of Courage. The scales are said to have protective properties against electricity, but this is the first time I've actually seen one."

"Well, it's yours now," she said as she pressed the scale into his palm and curled his fingers, closing them around it. "A fitting favor for a hero, I think."

"I think you should hold onto it, actually." Kira bumped her hip out slightly, resting her hand there as she raised a brow at him.

"Uh, I don't think you're allowed to _reject_ my favor," she noted.

"Not a rejection," he explained, holding up a finger. He placed the scale back into her hand and covered it with both of his own. "I'll feel better knowing that it's safe with you. You're the one who's been doing all of the protecting so far." She grinned.

"I did _save_ us, didn't I?"

"That you did."

They stood together for a moment longer, their hands still clasped. Link saw something that he couldn't quite decipher come over Kira, then; while not sadness, it was not joy. It was more of an odd, melancholy contentedness. He wished that he knew what she was thinking as she stared at their hands, dim, lemony light peeking through their fingers. Finally, she smiled, drawing away as she accepted the scale and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll keep it for you," she agreed, "But you're not leaving without it. Promise?" Though not intentional, there was something foreboding about her words that made his heart ache—he was not ready to think about leaving her. Raising his hand in ceremony, he promised.

"Good. You'll need something to protect you when I'm not around," she smirked as she turned away, going to tuck the trinket back into her bag. He selfishly hoped that he would never need to take it from her.

The rest of the morning went quickly, Kira taking her time whilst Link was eager to get on the road. They ate hurriedly with Kiana and her children, savoring what might be the last hot meal they'd have for a while. Kira drank at least two more cups of coffee while she watched Link groom and ready Eros for travel, quibbling with him about whether or not they had room for several bags of coffee beans (they did not).

Kiana sent them off with lunch carefully wrapped in bamboo leaves and multiple invitations to come back and stay with them again. Link bid her a long goodbye, giving his sincere thanks for her help and hospitality. He mounted Eros in one, swift movement, swinging his leg over and settling into the saddle. Looking behind him, he saw Kira still standing with the older woman; they spoke in hushed voices on a topic he couldn't make out. Then, Kiana leaned in to whisper something in Kira's ear. When she finally said goodbye, she looked up at Link, shrugging innocently.

When Kira finally joined him on his mount, he spurred Eros forward into a brisk trot. They waved everyone goodbye as they made their way out of Lurelin and again headed toward Lake Hylia. He turned back to take one last look at the ocean as it sparkled, opalescent in the sun.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait; please accept this two-chapter apology from yours truly. More notes on Ch 13!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Salt & Jasmine

_Link_

* * *

"So, do you feel older?"

Link and Kira had been riding for a few hours, leaving Lurelin far behind them. Having already crossed Lake Hylia and passed through the Outpost Ruins, they now rode beneath the shadow of the great wall of the Eastern Abbey, a crumbling but considerable structure that bordered the outskirts of The Great Plateau; it concealed within it the Temple of Time, where Link's true quest had begun. He'd not been back to this place since then, when he'd spoken to the spirit of King Rhoam. Just being near made him feel a slight unease tinged with guilt, like the king could sense his presence here—as opposed to him being at Hyrule Castle, saving the king's only child. He tried not to think about it.

"What?" Kira's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Before answering her, he glanced up at the vine-covered wall of alabaster brick, making note of the sun's position; it was only a couple of hours until nightfall.

"I said, 'Do you feel older'?" He heard her scoff from behind him.

"Why does everyone always ask that? No, I do not feel older," she responded, "I just feel tired." He smiled, chuckling a bit.

"I think that might be the same thing," he commented. Feeling her hands on his shoulders, he looked back in her direction; she'd poked her head out to the side in order to look at him, her expression sly.

"Then you must be really tired, huh?"

"Oh, very cute."

"Thank you! I thought so, too."

Surveying the land to his right, Link began to scout for a place to stop. Poor Eros had been carrying at least double the weight that he was accustomed to, and he'd begun to notice the stallion's sluggish gait. The terrain surrounding them was hilly, the sloping earth blanketed in lush, green ryegrass; the area was abundant with apple trees, along with patches of purple cornflower and yellow tickseed.

Squinting against the sun, he spied what appeared to be an abandoned Bokoblin camp in the distance, not too far off the main road; the appropriately eerie skull-shaped caves were difficult to miss. Pulling the reins, he veered Eros off of the path and started towards the structure. The tall grasses skimmed the bottom of his boots as they waded through the prairieland.

"Are we stopping?" Kira asked. He hummed in affirmation, which clearly pleased her. "Thank Hylia," she sighed, "I'm starving."

Link was hungry, as well. They'd not yet been able to stop and eat the food that Kiana had given them; he'd been determined to make it to the suspension bridge that led into the Gerudo Canyon Pass. The nearer they got to their final destination, the tighter the knot in his stomach became. It was not so much the task of reclaiming Vah Naboris that tormented him—he'd done it three times before, after all. It was the possibility of staring his own death in the face that he wasn't so keen about.

Tugging Eros to a stop right next to the cave, he hopped down, thudding to the ground. Like always, he reached his hand out to Kira in order to help her down, expecting her to decline as she usually did. To his surprise, however, she accepted; he moved forward to take her waist in his hands when she swung her leg over the saddle, supporting her as she slid down. She turned as soon as she was on the ground, her face just inches from his.

"Enjoy this," she teased, "It probably won't happen again."

He bit his tongue to keep from telling her how incredibly difficult she was making this 'friends' thing.

She shifted her gaze to the cave and he felt her tense in his arms, her face darkening as she scanned the empty lookout towers.

"It's alright, they're long gone," he reassured her as he began moving towards the mouth of the cave. She watched him nervously.

"Are you sure?" She called after him. He nodded as he ducked into the cave, looking around for chests or discarded supplies. To his chagrin, it seemed as though someone else had gotten there first; everything had already been turned over and sifted through—there was no looting left to be done. He cursed to himself and started back out, only to stop short when something on the ground caught his eye. A crudely fashioned Boko spear lay in the dirt, long unused. He glanced up at his companion through one the cave's eyes, an idea coming to him as he watched her shift anxiously. Taking up the spear, he headed in her direction.

"See? Everything's fine," he told her. "No money, of course," he added, under his breath. Kira narrowed her eyes at him as he approached, regarding the spear curiously.

"What is that?"

"This," he said, placing it firmly into her hands, "is for you." She stared at him with a skeptical look, holding the spear the same way one might hold a faulty bomb arrow.

"I'm sorry—_what_?"

He flashed her a grin as he tended to Eros, taking off his bridle and giving him free reign to graze as he pleased. "We're practicing," he announced. She glowered at him, a look that might have been his end.

"I thought we were _eating_," she said through her teeth. Unsheathing his blade, Link positioned himself directly across from her, about four or so feet away.

"We are eating. After."

"Didn't we try this already?" Kira griped, rolling her eyes. "I thought we'd established that I'm not any good at hand-to-hand combat." He swung his sword absentmindedly while thinking about where to begin; they could start with sparring, maybe move on to some kind of target practice…

"Hello? Are you in there?" She asked as she waved the spear at him.

"Kira, listen. When we tried before, I gave you a sword. When you _absolutely gutted_ that bokoblin, it was with a spear." The young woman continued to scowl at him, but he saw the tiniest bit of intrigue in her eyes as she contemplated his words.

"So," she considered, "you're saying…what? That I'll be magically good at fighting if I try it with a different kind of weapon?" She shook her head. "That seems like a bit of a stretch, Link. I don't even remember any of that happening. What makes you think I'll be able to do it again?"

"Because I've seen it," he responded, "And I've seen _you_; you have power, Kira. We just need to find a way to tap into it."

Kira twisted the weapon in her hands as she observed it, considering its weight and length. Tightening her grip on the crude, wooden spike, she looked up at him with a nod. "Alright—let's give it a shot."

Link spent a while explaining and demonstrating spear technique before leaving Kira to her own devices—however inexperienced she was, he had indeed seen what she was capable of, and decided it might be better if he didn't just let her blindly jab at him. He guided her arms as he showed her how to hold the spear underarm rather than overarm, illustrating the various ways to attack while wielding from different angles. Eros grazed idly by them, occasionally lifting his head when Kira would raise her voice in frustration; he remained otherwise unbothered.

The wine-colored sun began to set over the prairie as Kira struggled with both the coil and parry, her disappointment in her progress growing with each misstep. Despite the difficulty she was having, Link remained optimistic, encouraging her to attempt the moves another time. _Use the length of the spear to your benefit_, he reminded her, _move your grip away from the middle_ _to evenly distribute the weight. _Though she really did seem to be trying her best, her face would fall when she would fail yet again.

"This is pointless," she hissed, tossing the spear into the grass. "I don't know who you think you saw in the woods, but it obviously wasn't me."

"Hey, let's just take a break and then we can—"

"_No_. I'm done with this. It's just making me angry," she retorted as she came down to the ground, a defeated growl leaving her chest. Flopping onto her back, she all but disappeared in the lengthy brush; Eros came ambling over to her, extending his neck downwards to snuffle at her. Link watched her reach up to take his muzzle in her hands, speaking to him softly while she brushed through his forelock with her fingers.

_It's just making me angry, _he repeated in his head.

"Kira, get up," he said, deciding that second to entertain a notion that had just popped into his brain, "We're not finished."

She sat up, her glare piercing straight through him; a few golden-green pieces of grass clung to her hair, and she gently pushed Eros away as he tried to nibble on them. "Bold of you to assume that I'd ever take orders from you. I said I'm done."

Link bent down to pick up the spear, offering her the handle by placing the end just underneath her chin. He heard her breath hitch as he held her gaze, her copper irises glinting with incipient rage. Challenging her further, he moved the hilt to her cheek and pressed the wood lightly into her skin, her head cocking to one side. The expression on her face was startling, and one that he'd not witnessed before—a carnal, almost lustful look that hid within her fierce defiance. Against his better judgement, he continued with his plan.

"I said, _get up_."

The moment she wrapped her hands around the spear, he released his grasp on it and began walking towards a nearby fruit tree. He stood before it and swiftly bent down to pick up a fallen apple, being sure to conceal it from Kira's view. When he looked back at her, she'd stood up, mouth set in a tight line and spear in hand.

"You're really starting to piss me off," she said in a biting tone, sneering at him. _Good_, he thought_. _

"I want you to throw your weapon at me," he instructed as he positioned himself right in front of the tree, "Aim directly for my head—aim to kill."

"Link, are you kidding? There's no way I'm going to—"

"Do as I say," he asserted, nervous anticipation rising in his chest, "You're going to miss, so I have nothing to be worried about."

"Alright, fuc—"

"_Throw it!_"

The spear suddenly came flying towards Link, violently slicing through the air. With Kira's savage-like howl ringing in his ears, the weapon just barely missed him as he slid out of the way and tossed the apple upwards in one swift, fluid action. The force of the movement threw him off balance; he crashed to the ground as gravity betrayed him, breath leaving his body. A vicious _thwack!_ echoed throughout the field as the spear met the tree, apples tumbling from its branches at impact. Feeling something wet splatter across his face, he looked up.

Firmly embedded in the trunk, the spear was wedged in a sizeable crevice of its own making. The bark glistened with moisture, juice trickling down from where the point must have collided with the apple; it had not only been hit, but completely obliterated, tiny chunks of white flesh littering the grass being the only evidence of it. Still on the ground, Link's mouth parted in awe before he let out a triumphant laugh, a beaming smile appearing on his face.

"There you go, Kira! Yes!"

Frozen in place, Kira looked like she'd been slapped; her mouth gaped open in disbelief as she stared blankly at the tree, devoid of any emotion other than shock. Her eyes flashed with anger as they darted towards Link, hands balling into fists.

"That was almost _your head_, you crazy bastard!" She shouted, a tremor coloring her voice. His smile widened as she marched towards him, tearing through the grass. He felt buzzy as he watched her; she was absolutely glowing, bathed in sunset and fury—he found it impossible to look away. His body hummed with adrenaline, and he came to the realization that he was entirely aroused by a woman who could've just ended his life.

"You're insane!" She hollered as she stood over him, "I can't believe you let me do that!"

"And you're incredible," he murmured, "I never thought for one second that you'd miss."

Her face twisting into an incredulous smile, she knelt down next to him. She began to chuckle softly, shaking her head and looking upwards as if asking the Goddess for answers. They both dissolved into laughter to the point of tears as Kira continued to admonish Link, only earning her more admiration in response. Turning towards the spear still lodged in the tree, she sat back on her haunches to observe it.

"I really did that," she whispered, almost a question. Her eyes slid towards Link as she said, "And you tricked me into it."

"I did."

Sighing as her laughter subsided, she placed her hand on his cheek. "That was _mean_," she told him, corners of her mouth quirking up. He leaned into her touch, the warmth of her skin sending a thrill through him.

"It was mean," he admitted, "I'm sorry for that. And I didn't enjoy it, either, but I needed you to see for yourself just what you're capable of."

"I never said that I didn't enjoy it," she replied with a devilish little grin. Standing up, she turned on her heel and started on her way back towards Eros; his mouth went dry. _Oh, fuck. _

When he was certain that she had walked far enough away, he tried to adjust himself as discreetly as possible. Of course, this had to happen now. He tried to focus on something, anything other than the vivid memory of Kira's naked body that never seemed to completely vacate his mind. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_.

"Hey!"

"Uh—yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna come eat?" She asked, having already pulled the food from the saddlebag. She giggled, shooing Eros away yet again as he attempted to nose into the bag. "We _can_ eat now, right? Or do you have something else up your sleeve?"

"You go ahead," he croaked, fidgeting, "I just, uh…need a second." He sighed as he let himself fall backwards into the meadow and stared up at the lilac sky. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

It was well past dusk by the time they returned to the road, and the pair's lack of energy was more than evident. Kira's head drooped onto Link's shoulder every so often before she'd snap back to life, insisting that she wasn't the least bit tried. Eros dawdled along, throwing his head in refusal whenever Link would try and get him to speed up. Even he was feeling a bit worn-down; he felt himself slumping in the saddle, body drained from the excitement of that afternoon.

Even though she was falling asleep right behind him, he couldn't stop thinking about Kira. They'd ignited something in her that day, something that had been buried inside, hidden away so well that even she doubted its existence. She had moved with the skill and grace of a seasoned warrior though she'd had no formal training whatsoever; she was an enigma. It was clear that she possessed great power—they just needed to find a way to channel that power without needing to infuriate her first.

Goddesses, he was _so_ fucked; he had been bewitched by this woman and there was no use in trying to deny it any longer. Just the mention of their eventual parting made him anxious; what was he going to do when it actually came time to say goodbye? His heart ached a bit when he thought about their time together someday being nothing more than a distant memory. His entire life was a patchwork of blurred memories—he did not want Kira to become one of them.

As they traveled on through the cloudy, starless night, the air took on a noticeable chill. He knew that the breeze was most likely coming from the desert, and that they must be close to the bridge. He became increasingly concerned about crossing, what with Eros in such an audacious mood. Feeling Kira shiver at his back, he turned to check on her.

"Hey, you okay? Cold?"

"Only s-sort of," she answered, "I'm f-fine."

He stifled a grin; for someone who had the capacity for murder without hesitation, she was extremely sensitive when it came to temperature. Having been in both the mouth of an actual volcano and about ten thousand feet in the air, he'd learned to adapt to extreme heat and cold. He could only imagine the earful he'd get if they were on their way to Tabantha.

"Do you want m—"

A high-pitched gasp in his ear just about made his soul leave his body; he reached for his weapon, looking around for the threat. Kira had wrapped her arms around his neck and was tapping her fingers on his chest wildly. He scanned the area again for what had frightened her so, but there was nothing, no one around.

"What? Kira, what?"

"Did you not see that sign? There's a bathhouse up the road," she moaned, "I would just die if I could take a bath."

"You're going to make _me_ die if you keep startling me like that," grumbled Link. Peering in the direction that she'd pointed, he saw the sign in question: _The Onyx Orchid Inn & Bathhouse_, it read. He would have been lying if he'd said that a hot bath didn't sound wonderful, but stopping now when they were so close to Gerudo seemed pointless.

"There's a stable right before you cross into the desert—we can stop there." Kira moaned again, pressing her forehead into his back. "You're being pitiful," he said, trying his best not to chuckle.

"If we stop here, I'll never complain about anything ever again," she promised.

"That seems very unlikely."

"Hey, now," she snapped at him, "Who made me train for almost two hours today, hm? I'm sore, and I'm willing to bet that you are, too." She paused, sucking her teeth. "Not to mention that I'm also _still_ sore from—" she immediately stopped, clapping her hand over her mouth, and Link felt his skin prickle as he filled in the blank himself. They were silent for a moment, neither knowing quite how to get over this particular hurdle.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you," he said, sincere.

"No, no, you didn't. I mean, not in a _bad_ way. You're just, um, kind of…"

"Kind of…?"

"Just, um—forget that I said anything, it's really nothing," she stuttered. Had he been wise, Link would have left it at that, but instead he insisted that she tell him what she was thinking.

"You know, uh," she stretched her arms out on either side of his head so he could see her hands, and then gestured right in front of his face. Raw, fervid heat assaulted him, making his head swim. He gripped the reins tightly, the worn leather cutting into his palms.

"_Oh_."

"Mhmm."

The silence that followed was agonizing to the point that Link prayed for the earth to crack open and swallow him whole. How in Hylia's name was he supposed to respond to that? '_I'm sorry that I inadvertently injured you with my cock while we were having sex, but I'd actually really love to do it again sometime'_ didn't seem appropriate. There was nothing that he wanted more than to give Kira the respect that she deserved by honoring her wishes, but he was starting to lose his mind from the constant, undeniable hunger that he had for her.

"Uh, you know what? Maybe stopping isn't such a bad idea," he finally managed, his voice just a tad higher than usual. "I mean, it is getting pretty late, and Eros is tired." _Oh, and if I think about you in any state of undress one more time, I might just drop dead_.

"And we're both gross," She added. He smiled.

"We're both gross, yes." Kira drummed her fingers on his shoulders this time, humming happily.

"I'm so excited," she sighed, "I can't wait to not smell bad again."

The idea of stopping at the bathhouse became even more enticing when they approached it; the soft, welcoming glow of paper lanterns lit the exterior of the small inn as billows of steam from outdoor baths rose lazily, hovering around the thatch roof. Gentle, running water could be heard over the chittering of night insects, and the mineral-rich scent of the natural spring filled the air. The entire place seemed to possess an aura of peacefulness, something that Link did not often get the opportunity for; maybe this would be the respite he needed.

With Eros obediently waiting out front, the two went inside, belongings in hand. A friendly-looking middle-aged woman glanced up when they entered, hesitantly eyeing Link and his various weapons before smiling at them politely; she was Hylian, pointed ears peeking out from underneath her dark hair. Standing up from behind the counter as they approached, Link saw that she wore a pretty, green yukata patterned with white flowers.

"Good evening," the woman greeted them, and they responded in kind. "Welcome to The Onyx Orchid. My name is Alma; will you be staying with us tonight?" Link nodded, and she smiled as she pulled a cloth-bound ledger from an unseen drawer, placing it atop the counter.

"Excellent! We're pleased to have you here. Just a moment, please…" She put a finger to her tongue before thumbing through the book to find a blank page; her eyes flicked up, and then between the two of them. "One room or two?"

Link swallowed as he looked at Kira. One room would certainly be less costly—and just by looking around, he already knew that their stay would most likely not be cheap. However, considering that, lately, just keeping his thoughts of Kira chaste had been a struggle that he'd not wish on anyone, being in a room alone with her would probably not make his situation any better.

"Two. Please," he finally responded. Alma nodded, scribbling something down in the ledger.

"And would you like onsen access, as well?"

"We certainly would," Kira piped up before Link had even had the chance to register the question. Another nod, another scribble before she reached into a large, woven basket behind her, pulling out two folded towels and two sets of robes similar to the one she wore. After setting the items in front of them, she placed a tiny, brass key on top of each bundle.

"These are the keys to your rooms, and everything you'll need for the onsen," she explained cheerily, "You'll find the women's baths to your left, the men's to your right. We collect payment in the morning. But for now, please enjoy your stay; I'll see to it that your horse is stabled, so no need to worry. Don't hesitate to let me know if you require anything else."

After bowing in cordial thanks, they gathered up their things. Alma then excused herself, disappearing behind a thin curtain hanging in a doorway off to the side of her counter, leaving Link and Kira standing opposite one another in the lobby. She hugged the towel to her chest as she smiled at him.

"Well, looks like I'm this way," she said, motioning to the tag attached to her key, "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Oh, yes; of course," He muttered, a sad attempt at a grin on his face. With a little wave, she began to make her way towards her room, but turned back just before rounding the corner into the hallway.

"Thank you for this, Link," she said, and was gone. He exhaled heavily as soon as she was out of sight, running his free hand over his face. His emotions turned on themselves then—an empty loneliness settled in in her absence, coupled with a sensation of relief from the onslaught of raging hormones that had been plaguing him so. Deciding that he needed to try and relax, he went to go and find his room.

He felt more at ease the moment he unlocked the door and went inside. It was modest, furnished and decorated simply in neutral tones. Two of the four walls were outfitted with paneled sliding doors, one leading into a closet and the other leading to a small washroom. A large, tatami mat covered the entirety of the floor; an invitingly soft, twin-sized futon had already been prepared and lay in the middle of the room, extra linens resting on the pillow. He knew he'd more than likely be broke come morning, but at least he'd get a good night's sleep.

When Link had set down his bags, he got undressed. While changing into the robe he'd been given, he paused to inspect his body. His unintentional collection of scars had grown since the last time he'd taken stock of them, especially along his arms and around his shoulders. He smoothed his fingers over purply-fresh and yellowing bruises both; he scratched off flecks of dirt with his nails. Kira has been right; he had gotten a little gross. Once properly outfitted, he left in search of the onsen. After wandering down the hall a bit, he came across a sign pointing in the direction of the men's outdoor bath.

Stepping outside, he found himself on a wooden deck overlooking a steaming, cloudy-blue spring. Large river rocks formed a staircase that led down into the water; lined with smaller versions of the paper lanterns from the front of the inn, they lit the stone path with delicate, flickering candlelight. A narrow stream ran along the opposite side of the staircase, spilling off the side of the rocks that supported the platform, burbling and splashing as it fed into the pool below it. Tranquil moonlight danced across the bath as Link shed his robe and waded in up to his waist.

He groaned somewhat involuntarily the moment he entered, the heat sinking into his weary muscles. The water had an earthy, herbal smell to it, but was clear enough that he could see the plethora of pebbles beneath his feet. Standing in place, he inhaled deeply through his nose as he let the steam settle on his naked skin, allowing his eyes to close; very rarely did he allow himself to enjoy moments of serenity like this one.

A loud splash drew his attention to the tall, bamboo partition stretching alongside the cliff that formed the edge of the spring. Judging from the steam that could be seen rising from the other side, it presumably divided the men's bath from the women's. He was listening closely to the movement behind the fence, trying to decipher whether or not it could be Kira when the sloshing came to a halt.

"Link?" The familiar voice made his stomach flutter.

"Kira—hey," he called, relieved that it _was_ her and not some random woman that he'd tried to speak with. He heard more splashing, her voice getting louder.

"Where are you?" Kira asked. He moved closer, sitting on a large boulder with his back to the barrier; the water rising to his collarbone as he sank down, he felt his hair stand on end as he adjusted to the sudden change in temperature.

"Here, on this side," he answered.

"Is there anyone over there with you?" She whispered.

"No, just me."

"Oh, good," she said as her voice returned to normal, "I'm alone, too." He heard her sigh contentedly; it sounded as though she were right next to him, and he selfishly wished that he could see her. "Ugh, is this not the most wonderful thing in the world?"

"It's very nice," he confessed.

"I imagine that this must be what the afterlife is like," she mused; a syrupy, sleepy quality to her voice. "I sure hope so, anyway. I don't think I'd mind so much, being dead." She giggled, and he couldn't help but join her in laughing.

"I've been dead, and I don't remember it being like this," he chuckled, scooping water up and onto his shoulders. "I don't think I remember anything other than waking up, actually." The stream trickled softly as a cool breeze rustled through the foliage surrounding them; the air smelled sweet, a mixture of salt and jasmine.

"I still can't believe it's really you sometimes," she responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Link, I was told bedtime stories about you," she said. "You, Zelda, the Champions—you were always just legends, you know? Never in my life did I think I'd _meet_ you. I especially didn't think that we'd…I mean, you know," she trailed off. He could feel the words that he longed to say teasing his tongue, threatening to be spoken aloud. Just as he was about to reply, Kira spoke again.

"Do you think we'll meet again? After all of this is over." He hesitated, at a loss for words. "I suppose that I'll go home to Akkala if I don't stay in Gerudo, and you'll be…"

"I might not be alive," he said, voicing what they were both probably thinking.

"Don't you dare talk like that," she scolded him, "That's ridiculous and you know it."

"It's something that I have to at least be prepared for, Kira."

"Well, I don't believe that it'll happen. And—" she paused, inhaling audibly, "I don't like to think about it."

Neither spoke when she finished. They had landed themselves in an odd, uncomfortable stalemate, Link realized. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, but never knew how it would be received. The last thing he wanted was to push her away again, to say the wrong thing. Though the connection they'd made on Eventide had been born of lust, it had grown into something else, something that he could not escape. For how much longer could they deny that?

"I want you to know something, Kira," he began, his pulse hammering as he spoke, "If I ever leave you, it will not be by choice."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I am ashamed that it took me this long to post BUT for you, today, I have TWO chapters! My posting schedule will most likely remain wonky because I'm about to start grad school, but I am too invested in this story to leave it unfinished.**

**Are you tired of the brooding and the pining yet? Because I am NOT, and I never will be, and there WILL be more. I love this chapter, and I hope you do, too. Thank you so much for coming back to read-reading y'all's comments makes me happier than it probably should. Love you, stay safe.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Rush

**This chapter is rated MA**

**Content warnings: masturbation, sexually explicit language, graphic violence, blood**

* * *

_Kira_

* * *

"I want you to know something, Kira," Link began, "If I ever leave you, it will not be by choice."

The water lapped at Kira's bare shoulders in soft, cyclical waves as she sat in stunned silence, her mind attempting to register what she'd just heard; an ardent promise, a tender confession whispered into the wind. His words made her feel _alone_—though Link was mere feet from her, it was suddenly not enough; sitting by herself in the otherwise empty bath, she again hungered for his touch, his scent, his taste. His simple admission had unlocked every emotion that she had been trying to persuade herself to suppress.

And yet, she had rebuffed his attempt at reconciliation the night they'd returned to Lurelin. The desire to immediately forgive him and fall into his arms had been overwhelmed by her intense need for autonomy; spite won over empathy, as it usually did. All of the bitterness that she'd accumulated over the years from various men and their betrayals had reared its ugly head and attacked an innocent bystander. Yes, Link had hurt her with his words. But perhaps, in her hasty anger, she had needlessly and unintentionally blamed him for the sins of others.

_Stupid girl_, hissed a voice from inside her head. With unseeing eyes, Kira stared at her hands as they began to tremble beneath the water. Guilt overwhelmed her as she replayed their conversation from the previous night; she had, essentially, rejected him. She'd asked for timewhen she hadn't really wanted it. No, she had wanted _Link_—but she had selfishly held onto her resentment towards something that had turned out to be a simple miscommunication.

What would happen if she went to him right now? She imagined herself hurrying down the halls of the inn wrapped haphazardly in her robe, trailing water onto the floor, in desperate search of him. She wanted to confess these hidden thoughts, these turbulent emotions to him; wanted to plead for his forgiveness. Foolishly, she let herself fantasize about what he might say in response, how he might take her lips with his again, at last enveloping her in the transcendent bliss that was his embrace.

And…_then what_? Were they typical young people, they might begin formally courting. He would ask for her hand as they walked along a riverside somewhere, smiling and discussing their dreams by starlight; maybe they'd picnic by the sea, stealing sandy kisses in the sun. However, their current situation was far from the realm of normal, and she knew that the path they'd chosen to go down did not mirror that one in the least. Link was destined to save, and maybe even die for, the safety and prosperity of Hyrule—and _she_ could not even begin to have the slightest clue of what the future held for her.

Even if Link emerged triumphant and the threat of Calamity Ganon was eliminated, there was still no guarantee that she would ever see him again. Surely, he would remain with the princess, aiding her in rebuilding her kingdom after a century of ruin; he was, after all, still her appointed knight. Kira's heart all but shriveled when she thought of him seeing Zelda in-person again for the first time in over one hundred years, her face reviving the lost memories of their love. No matter the outcome, their future as lovers seemed hopeless; victory or defeat, she'd lose him either way. Why get involved in something that would be doomed from the start?

"Kira?"

Upon hearing Link's tentative voice through the partition, she straitened up, blinking herself from her daze. Swallowing hard as she attempted to refocus her thoughts to the present, her head began to swim.

"Sorry—I'm here," she said.

"If that was too forward, I'm s—"

"No, not at all," she reassured him. _You have no idea how much I want to hear you say it again_, she kept to herself. "I'm…I think I'm just starting to get overheated. I feel a little, um, dizzy."

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

Kira braced herself by placing a hand on the large boulder behind her in an attempt to stand, pain spasming through her arm the moment she put pressure on it. She crumpled back into the water with a yelp, feet sliding out from underneath her. Her nose stung as she accidentally inhaled the minerally water; coughing, she managed to pull herself back up.

"_Kira_?"

"I'm fine," she sputtered, "I slipped." Water sloshed on Link's side of the fence.

"Maybe I should come over there and help you back to your room," he said, his voice deepening with concern. Despite the fact that she knew he couldn't see her, she vigorously shook her head. _Oh, yeah,_ she thought, _come put your bare hands all over my wet, naked body; that'll help. _She cursed to herself as she raked her soggy hair away from her face—now she was thinking about his _hands_ again.

"No, really, Link; I promise you that I'm fine. I think that I just need to go ahead and go to sleep."

"Oh," she heard him murmur, "No, of course. If you're not feeling well, you should definitely rest." She stared at the bamboo barrier between them, listening to the crestfallen tone of his voice as water from her hair cascaded in narrow little streams over her breasts; the breeze chilled her damp skin, covering her in gooseflesh. _Do you still want me like I want you?_

"Goodnight, Link," she called to him; an unwilling farewell. She thought she heard a sigh above the splashing stream but couldn't be sure.

"Goodnight," he responded, "sleep well, Kira."

After climbing out of the pool, she quickly wrapped herself in her robe and slipped back inside. Kira padded down the hallway back to her room, staining the wooden floor dark with wet footprints. The brisk air made her shiver, freezing droplets from her hair falling onto her shoulders. When she had closed the door behind her, she exhaled, a weighty sigh that she hadn't even known she'd been holding in.

Once she had towel-dried her hair and dressed for bed, she blew out the lantern that lit the room. Sitting on the futon, she gathered her legs into her yukata and hugged her knees to her chest as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Though she was tired, she felt restless, reluctant to get under the covers and actually try to sleep; her body felt wired, charged with an energy that it could not expend. Unable to quiet her racing mind, she fell back onto the pillow and tangled her fingers through her hair.

Every time she closed her eyes, a nagging desire from in between her thighs taunted her awake, her fingers enticing her with the promise of release if only she'd give in. Over and over she failed to prevent her thoughts from turning to Link; the torturous memory of the intensity in his eyes when he'd held that damn spear to her cheek refused to go away. Though his goal had been to anger her, _not_ arouse her, he had done both—and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Her pulse fluttering in a nameless place, she finally relented, eager to quell the hunger he'd left her with.

Her lips parted slightly when her fingertips found what they were looking for. She closed her eyes again as she arched into her hand, head pressing deeper into the pillow. Slicking a finger over her folds, she was unsurprised to find that she was already wet. _This is what you do to me, you bastard_, she thought as she began to work her clit, daring to imagine what Link would do were he there in the dark with her.

"_Do you want me to fuck you again, Kira?_" seethed his voice in her head, "_Is that what you want?" _A small moan crept out of her mouth and she bit the inside of her cheek, desperate fingers adding more pressure. The imaginary words made her already needy cunt clench; Gods, what she wouldn't give for him to actually speak to her that way. She suddenly felt that familiar hollowness consume her, walls aching for the thick fullness of his cock. Remembering how it felt to have him move inside of her, she whimpered audibly. _Yes, yes, yes_.

For a man of small stature like Link, his size was surprising. The first time she'd taken his cock, it had felt like he might split her in two; the initial pain had quickly melted into unspeakable pleasure with each eager thrust. Her legs trembled, and she spread them wider, envisioning him kneeling in between them. She needed to feel his fingernails digging into the soft, fleshy curves of her hips, longed to have his tongue on the inside of her teeth.

The little quiver in her lower belly began to mount into a throb, waves of heat crashing over her as she bucked her hips upward, rocking into her impending orgasm. Her fingers moved feverishly as she ground her teeth, her head falling to one side. "_Let me see you come_," his voice echoed, "_come for me_." A strangled noise that sounded vaguely like his name ripped its way out of her throat as she fisted the bedsheets, that coveted current of intangible bliss coursing through her veins, soaking her spasming core.

All of the tension left her muscles when she collapsed into the futon, a puddle of sweat and satisfaction. Her breath came in short, shaky spurts as she rode out the rest of her climax, Link's name still on her tongue. Opening her eyes as she came down from her euphoric peak, she stilled as she came to the realization that she really was alone; no sea-blue eyes to look up into, no sweet lips from which to beg for another kiss—just darkness.

As she continued to stare up at nothing, the room began to feel even emptier than it already was. The cool air turned icy, draining the warmth she'd just achieved. Her nose stung and her chest tightened as she began to cry; silent tears spilled from her eyes, searing her cheeks. Kira covered her face with her hands as noiseless sobs wracked her body, a barrage of emotion overwhelming her composure. She wept until her lungs ached, the skin of her face chapped and raw. When sleep eventually found her, she had drifted off unknowingly, still yearning for the touch of a man who most likely slept just feet away.

* * *

Morning came far too quickly; Kira was unsure of how much sleep she'd actually managed to get, but she knew that it hadn't been nearly enough. She woke with a start, loud rapping on her door jarring her awake. Rubbing her face, she wrested herself up, groaning as she felt her entire body protest. Her robe had come open sometime during the night, and she glanced down at her nakedness; she clenched her jaw when she looked at her inner thighs, still slightly sticky, remembering her episode from earlier. Another knock on the door made her instinctively cover herself.

"Hey, are you up?" Link's voice came through the door.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"No, I just wanted to make sure; we need to get going," a beat, "I'm sorry to have to wake you."

Though she knew he couldn't possibly, Kira felt as though Link knew about the night before. That, somehow, he could sense that she'd come on her own fingers while she called out his name, wishing that she was actually coming around his cock. She almost didn't want to face him, fearing that he'd know that she had cried herself to sleep over him the moment he saw her. Feeling exposed in more ways than one, she tugged the robe tighter around her breasts.

"You didn't," she lied, "I'm just about ready. I'll be out soon."

"Oh, alright. Meet you out front, then?"

"Mhm, sure."

After a pause, Kira expected to hear the sound of boot-heavy footfalls moving away—her brows raised when she did not. Keeping her eyes on the door, she held her breath and waited, hoping that Link might have something else to say. Right as she had decided to call out to him, she saw the shadows of his feet beneath the door disappear, accompanied by hurried footsteps; her shoulders fell. Why did she all of a sudden feel like a skittish schoolgirl with a silly crush? _Pull yourself together_.

She dressed quickly, turning her mind away from frivolous impossibilities and onto the day's journey. Today was the day that they would finally reach Gerudo, the final leg of their trip. She hadn't even begun to consider how to ask after he mother's whereabouts; she had no idea what she looked like, how old she was—she did not know her own mother's _name_. How could she possibly find this woman without having any identifying information to give anyone? She would have to hope that she favored her mother enough for someone to recognize her and make a connection, she supposed.

There was also her newfound strength to contend with. Truly, she had not believed Link when he'd told her what she'd done in the forest; it seemed ludicrous, considering that she had never been trained to hold a weapon. When she had thrown that spear, a furious force had twisted through her like a vine rooting into a brick wall—inevitable infiltration that disregarded any barrier. She had been a shell of herself when she saw what she had done, like her soul had been hollowed out, scraped clean to make room for its invincible counterpart. It frightened her.

Slipping into the tiny washroom, Kira poured water into the basin and splashed some onto her face. While blindly groping for a towel, she felt something smooth and cool beneath her fingers instead; wiping at her eyes with her sleeve, she opened them. On the counter lay a small, circular hand mirror, one of the few she had ever seen. Glass like this was difficult to come by, making mirrors a rare commodity. She tentatively lifted it to her face, her reflection appearing as she did.

The image was so clear, so sharply focused that it almost caught her off guard, having only ever seen what she looked like at this age as a blurry reflection in pools of water. She stared into the glass with a curious intensity, like she was trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She touched her cheek, smoothed her brow, ran a finger along the bridge of her nose. What had happened to that giggly girl with flowers in her hair and sand in her toes? She had, at some point, turned into a woman with blood on her hands.

Link was waiting outside by the main road just as he said he would be, Eros by his side and ready to leave; the stallion chuffed impatiently, nudging the man's back with his muzzle. Kira stopped and hovered in the doorway, watching as he mumbled something to his steed and pulled a carrot out of the saddlebag. She smiled when she saw him grab another one for himself. Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, she made her way towards them.

"Oh," Link said when he saw her, "Kira, you look awful."

"Choice words, Link—thanks," she scoffed in response. His face paled as he struggled not to choke on a mouthful of carrot. Coughing, he waved his hand at her.

"No, no, I mean…you just don't look so good," he rasped, "Um, as in sick, _not_ ugly." She cocked an eyebrow at him as he continued to scramble for words. "What I mean is, you said you felt dizzy last night. Are you still feeling ill?" Kira sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just…didn't sleep very well," she admitted. _Not a lie_, she thought; just not the whole truth. He furrowed his brow. "Were you uncomfortable?"

"Oh, no. The bed was lovely," she replied. It truly had been; she'd nearly forgotten what it was like to sleep anywhere other than on a thin cot, or on the ground with her head propped up on a saddle. And yet, she had missed Link's presence next to her. His soft, shallow breathing had lulled her to sleep those past few nights. Just existing in the same space together was comforting, even on the hard earth.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he posed, his question obviously genuine.

"Um…yeah. I guess you could say that." She said, not knowing what else she _could_ say without revealing her lewd little secret. The evening had been nightmarish, but she'd actually slept dreamlessly, which was unusual for her. The young man nodded knowingly.

"I get them, too," he told her softly, "I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more help, but I haven't quite figured out how to be rid of them, myself."

She immediately had remorse for the insensitive lie she had told. Of course, Link had nightmares—_real_ nightmares fueled by the carnage that he witnessed every day. She couldn't imagine being unable to escape from that horror, have it slink after you and slither into your mind even after you'd closed your eyes. How he could war with himself at night while remaining so outwardly collected was beyond her. Stricken with silence, Kira realized that she had no idea how to apologize. To her relief, Link didn't seem to notice her unspoken turmoil as he shot her a grin.

"Anyway, never mind all of that. Big day, today. Ready?"

_No. _

_Not ready to face the past, not ready to meet the future—not ready to leave you. _

"Of course," she managed, "Let's go."

* * *

The Digdogg Suspension Bridge was—among several other words that could be synonyms for _scary_—daunting. Disconcertingly long, the ramshackle bridge was supported only by several pillars of earth that rose from the steep, watery canyon that formed Regencia Gorge; roaring waterfalls fed into the murky gully on either side, creating a humid, misty fog that made it impossible to see the bridge's end. The moment they approached the dilapidated overpass, Eros began tossing his head in refusal, ears flattened and flush with his head. Link reached forward to soothe him, his hand on his cheek.

"I know, bud, I'm sorry. You can do this, okay?" His reassurance did nothing to calm Eros, however, and the stallion anxiously pawed at the ground as he shied further and further away from the canyon. Link kept on with the praise and encouragement, but the horse remained unmovable, adamant that he would not cross. Dismounting with an exasperated growl, Link made his way towards the bridge on foot. Kira watched as he stepped onto the rickety planks, groaning under just his weight alone. She grimaced at the sound, wondering how it could possibly support the weight of this 2,000-pound animal.

"Look, Eros—see?" He called, his arms outstretched, "It's completely fine." Craning her neck to glance at Eros, Kira couldn't help but smirk; if it was possible for a horse to look skeptical, this one certainly did. She looked at Link, brows up.

"I think I might be with Eros on this," she admitted. She heard him huff as his hands fell to his sides, shoulders slumping in exasperation.

"This is the _only_ way into the canyon. You're both worrying for nothing, just—just watch," he instructed as he stomped down, the force of the impact rattling the log beams, the frayed rope swaying along with them. Kira tensed as the bridge wobbled, an unsettling crackling noise coming from the wood.

"Link, maybe you sh—"

This time, Link _jumped_, both of his feet hitting the ground with a nasty _snap! _as one of the planks started to fall apart beneath him, splintering off into the pit below. Kira's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach; a scream lodged in her throat. Eros whinnied sharply as they helplessly watched him clamber back towards land, leaping over the gaping hole he'd just created; he crashed back onto the ledge of the cliff, rolling on his shoulder. Sitting up, he stared out at the bridge as it continued to waver before looking up at Kira, a bashful grin on his face.

"Oops," he squeaked. She rolled her eyes at him while simultaneously doing her best to ride out the wave of panic that still lingered.

"Yes, 'oops', indeed." Eros continued to shift his weight, eyes nervously darting around as he chuffed loudly, head moving back and forth. Kira scooched forward to center herself in the saddle, stroking his mane as she took the reins. She glared at her travel companion. "That certainly didn't help, did it?"

"You give it a try, then, _sorceress_," he quipped, "Maybe you can work your magic on _my_ horse."

Choosing to ignore him, she dismounted and stepped in front of Eros, tenderly gathering his head in her hands while she softly clucked her tongue in an attempt to focus his attention on her. Before she could say anything to him, muffled snickering from behind them caught her attention. She turned her head to see Link smirking, chuckling to himself as he watched them; her eyes narrowed.

"Now what?"

He waved his hand at her, the other over his mouth in an attempt to keep his amusement under wraps. Unable to contain it, he let out a graceless snort. "_Horsceress_," he grinned as he stared at her expectantly, seeming extremely pleased with himself. "Do you—you get it? _Horse sorceress_." Wiping at his eyes as his laughter started to die out, Link's face fell when he saw that Kira's stone-faced expression had not changed.

"What, no good?"

"Not as bad as _mop-lin_, I guess," she said, "but I probably wouldn't quit my day job, if I were you."

She turned back to Eros as Link grumbled something under his breath; she smiled inwardly as she repeated the newly coined term in her head. _Not a bad title, actually_, she thought—she'd never tell _him_ that, though. Inhaling deeply as she pressed her forehead to the white blaze on the horse's head, Kira closed her eyes.

"Now, Eros," she whispered, stroking under his chin, "Listen to me: 'We walk fearlessly when we walk with Malanya'," she recited the words from memory, having heard them from her father so many times. Whether or not the horses actually understood him, she would never be sure; the sentiment had always brought her peace, however, and she spoke from her heart. Her mind turned towards Rudi in that moment and she sent a silent message for him into the universe; _I'll see you soon, father, no matter what happens in Gerudo. I promise._

Feeling the animal's labored breathing abate, she moved back; the gentle giant's wild eyes were peaceful once again. She beamed at him before placing a kiss on the tickly, feathery-smooth skin in between his nostrils. "Blessings on your head," she cooed. Smug, she glanced over her shoulder at Link; her voice dripped with hubris as she spoke. "You were saying?"

"You never cease to amaze," he said. The comment should have been sarcastic, but it wasn't. They locked eyes then, and he smiled at her, his face soft with sincerity. Heat swelled in her cheeks as she looked away, one corner of her mouth involuntarily quirking up. _Oh_, he was too much—one moment he's scaring the daylights out of her by almost falling to his death, and then somehow, making her blush like a virginal maiden the very next.

The walk across the first few segments of the bridge was slow, but uneventful. Though Eros remained calm, his gait was timid, and he'd stall if the wind caused the bridge to move more than just a bit. As they pressed on, Kira, too, was on pins and needles. Each creak and splinter made her flinch as she struggled not to imagine the entire structure just giving out from under them, plummeting them into the breach. She'd breathe a little easier when they'd reach a pillar of solid ground, only to tense just seconds later when they were again suspended in the air.

When they found themselves on a wide, circular piece of earth, she was relieved; it was the largest yet, and appeared to signify the end of their treacherous trek. Instead of continuing, Link halted Eros and held up his hand in warning as he cocked his head, listening. Squinting into the fog, she could only just make out an enormous, bulbous mass in the middle of the plateau. Thinking that it was some sort of rock formation, she was curious as to why Link seemed so concerned with it. Then, she saw it _breathe_.

"Oh, sweet Hylia," she gasped, her veins icing over, "What is _that_?"

"A Hinox," Link hissed, his hand drawing back to rest on the hilt of his sword. "Make absolutely no sound when we pass by—it's asleep."

"Please tell me that you're not going to try and fight that thing," she said. Miraculously, their combined weight hadn't been enough to collapse the bridge, but she had a very strong feeling that that would not be the case for this considerable monster. If they tried to continue on and it came after them, they were done for. Link shook his head.

"No, not if I can help it. If we're quiet, we should be able to walk along the outside edge without waking it." Kira gulped, eyes darting towards the craggy outskirt of the earthen platform.

"The _edge_?"

"If you'd like to get closer and risk waking it up, be my guest."

"The edge it is, then."

Cautiously easing Eros into a walk, Link began to steer him towards the outside of the platform; his ears fell back when he saw where he was being led, and he tugged his head downwards with a forceful snort. Kira reached up as far as she could in order to reach the horse's neck, smushing her face into Link's shoulder blade in the process. She soothed the animal as much as possible, whispering praise and reassurances as they crept alongside the slumbering beast.

Eros moved with fierce reluctance as Kira pleaded with him to stay silent. Link's gaze was fixated on the Hinox at all times, one hand grasping the reins and the other hovering at his belt, prepared to draw his weapon. As they neared the creature's head, a vile odor permeated the air around them. Gagging, Kira cupped her hand over her mouth to avoid making any more noise; nauseatingly strong, the smell emanating from the Hinox's mouth was foul—a rancid, sour stench like rotting flesh that made her eyes water. Squeezing them shut, she pressed her face into Link's tunic, still stroking Eros to the best of her ability.

"We're almost there," she heard him murmur amid the sickening silence, "just a bit further."

The insides of her nostrils stung with the smell as they inched forward, moving through the while the giant's snores trembled the ground. What roiled in her gut was not necessarily fear, but the sinking sensation of anticipation. The unshakable feeling that _something _was about to happen, and the uncertainty of what it might be was making her sweat. Eyes still shut, she felt the terrain begin to change. Eros's gait quickened slightly as the stink dissipated; she could hear the clack of hooves again, and the sway of the bridge had returned.

As she opened her eyes and peeked around Link, she saw that the other side of the canyon was now visible, and the bridge that they were crossing over was the last—the strange, new desire to have her feet touch solid ground again was overwhelming. When Eros stepped off of the bridge and onto the canyon shelf, he let out a bright, happy nicker, his head bobbing up and down. Thankfully, the Hinox was no longer in sight, and they appeared to be in the clear. Kira smiled as she raised up, a sigh leaving her body, and Link laughed as he gave his steed a pat on the neck.

"We're pretty happy that that's over with, too, boy," he said.

Just as soon as they had let their guard down, a deep rumble sounded throughout the gorge, reverberating off of its stony walls; it seemed to be coming from inside the canyon pass just up ahead—the one that would lead them to the Gerudo Desert. Link's head snapped up at the noise as he narrowed his eyes, scanning the area in front of him; Kira's heart stilled as she watched the entrance of the narrow passageway, her mind racing through every possible outcome as the rumble intensified. Her grip on the man seated in from of her tightened as billows of sand spilled from the pass, surging right at them. "I've spoken too soon, it seems."

Two mounted Bokoblin warriors emerged from the dust cloud then, their horses pummeling the earth; both riders snarled and gnashed their teeth as they cantered downhill, spears at the ready. Link straightened, unsheathing his sword as he stared their enemies down, his brow low and jaw tightly set. He remained entirely still, much to Kira's confusion. Leaning over to look at him, she witnessed his expression visibly shift, irises gleaming with a fearless intensity—he had a plan.

"Hold on."

Without any further warning, Eros broke into a furious gallop, racing straight towards the Bokoblins. Kira let a small shriek slip out as she was yanked backwards by the sheer force of the sudden movement, grabbing onto Link's torso at the very last second. Hooves carving divots into the ground, the animal beneath them became a powerful blur of mane and muscle as he flew towards the monsters. Link _stood up_ in the stirrups, one hand gripping the pommel as he spoke, his voice barely audible above the deafening hoofbeats.

"Kira," he yelled, "I need you to take the reins when I dismount. Go as quickly as you can and get out of here—I'll meet you at the stable up ahead." She gawked at his instruction. There was absolutely no way in hell that he'd be able to safely dismount a horse running at this speed; he'd get himself killed.

"You're going to _dismount?_" She hollered at him, "_Now?_" He nodded; his gaze still trained on the approaching threat. Kira wiped gritty specks of dirt from her eyes as she desperately held onto any part of the saddle that she could.

"There's no way I'm going to leave you to fight alone!"

"You have no weapon and we're running out of time," he said. Turning to her, his eyes met hers for just a split second. "You're going to have to trust me."

It was in that moment that Kira realized something—she _did_ trust Link, and she always would. She trusted him implicitly. Even as doubt crowded her mind and fear flooded her senses, she still had complete faith in him. This mystical enigma of a man had earned something from her that few others could; he had, at one point, held her life in his hands. It wasn't until now that she knew she'd let him do it again.

Nodding, she steeled herself for the mystery of his next move. The horses were almost on top of them, and she had not even the slightest inkling of what he was about to do. Right as they stared the other riders in the face, Link veered Eros to the right, turning sharply as they passed the Bokoblins—much to their surprise. Whipping her head around, Kira saw them angrily thrusting their weapons into the air, screaming and grunting as they attempted to turn their reluctant mounts. When she looked back at Link, he had released his grasp on the pommel and now balanced on the saddle itself.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"_Duck_!"

Crouching down as she'd been told, Kira felt something pass overhead—it was only until she moved up to frantically scramble for the reins that she knew it had been _Link_. He'd vaulted from the horse's back to flip in mid-air, sword aimed downward. With a loud cry, he landed directly on one of the creatures, plunging his blade directly into its head; the monster's bloodcurdling screech rang in Kira's ears as it presumably met its end. In a daze, she clenched the saddle in between her thighs in a last-ditch attempt to remain onboard, gritting her teeth and as a growl escaped her, the leather in her hands biting into her palms. Instead of riding on, she suddenly pulled Eros to a difficult halt, causing him to rear up.

As he crashed back to the ground, she was surprised to find that she'd managed to stay on. Eyes darting towards Link, she saw that only one Bokoblin remained—the other lay in a motionless heap in the dirt, viscous ribbons of blood gurgling from the ghastly fissure that had been sliced into its skull; its steed nowhere to be seen. The horse that the second warrior rode was tall; at least sixteen or maybe even seventeen hands, it towered over Link. The rider charged him as he dove from its path, trying to counterattack from the ground with little success. She had to do _something_. After a swift dismount, she urged Eros to flee; she would not put him in harm's way and risk losing another friend.

"Go on, Eros—we'll find you. Go!"

He took his leave at her behest, cantering into the canyon pass and out of sight. Link and the Bokoblin were drawing away from the suspension bridge and closer towards where Kira stood as they fought. Watching as they neared, she calculated her plan of action. Still unarmed, she was left with no choice but to lure it away from Link somehow—what she'd do _after_ that was anyone's guess, including her own. Eyeing the drop-off, she began to run.

"_Hey!_ Over here!" The monster's head swiveled away from Link and towards the sound of Kira's voice when she sped past on foot, shouting as she sprinted towards the edge of the canyon. Hearing it screech from behind her, she sped up as pain starting searing through her abdomen, muscles laboring to keep up. Sand stuck in her eyes as she ran, lungs stinging with each gulp of stale, desert air. Reaching the edge, she skidded to a stop, a puff of dust in her wake. Kira stood her ground as she toed the lip of the cliff, willing herself not to look down. Eyes flicking up to see the enraged creature that was now barreling towards her, she held her arms out wide.

"Come on, asshole," she spat, "_come get me_."

Exhaling through her mouth, she let her eyes close—and waited. She listened to the thundering sound of her assailant, alerting her to its imminent arrival; she felt the unsteady earth as it trembled and shook. In the midst of the commotion, she could have sworn that she heard Link calling her name. The moment she heard the horse's arduous breath, her eyes snapped open and she leapt to the side, tumbling out of the way.

The horse immediately refused to go any further, squealing loudly as it bucked wildly, throwing the Bokoblin form its back; the force was enough to catapult the monster into the gorge, wailing as it plunged to its demise. Kira looked down in enough time to see it collide with the wall, spraying the sandstone with crimson as it continued rolling down into the water. Still on the ground, she panted heavily, a bewildered grin finding its way onto her face.

"_Kira!_"

Link was in front of her then, taking her face in his hands as he slid down to his knees. She couldn't help but beam at him as he admonished her for taking such a risk, or start to giggle as he checked her for injuries; she was just happy that they were both alive—that they were still there together. His brow knitted, he shook his head at her as he helped her up, his arms around her.

"I can't believe you did that," he said gravely.

_I can't believe it worked_, she thought. He pulled her into him, drawing her head down to his shoulder as he pressed his forehead to hers. A gentle smile tugged at her lips as she breathed him in; he was grass and cedarwood, salt and sand. She allowed herself to return his embrace, her arms finding their way around his waist. The urge to pull his mouth to hers was staggering—_this_ was more dangerous than any enemy. Moving back to look him in the face, she smirked.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to teach me how to fight," she reminded him.

"True," he agreed, albeit unwillingly, "I guess that means I'll have to just get used to you constantly scaring the shit out of me."

"Guess so," she murmured, silently noting how very close they still were to one another. The space between them became hazy as she bit her lip, eyes clouding with want. What if she were just honest with him, _right now_? Then she could have everything she wanted, and all she truly wanted was _him_.

"Link, I—"

A distressed whinny caught her attention before she could finish, and she turned away from Link and towards the sound. Thinking that Eros had come back, she was surprised to see the horse the Bokoblin had been riding; it had stuck around and was nervously pacing at a trot as it chuffed and pawed. Breaking the embrace, she began walking slowly towards the animal, her hands raised to show that she held no weapon, that she meant no harm.

"Be careful," cautioned Link from behind her. Nodding, she continued forward, clicking her tongue gently. As she neared, she was able to get a better look; clearly a mare, her coat was ashen grey with a snowcap, white splaying over her rump and hind legs. Hearing someone approach, she pricked up her ears, a warning in her eyes. Stopping, Kira held out her hand. They stood opposite one another in silence as the wind moaned through the canyon, the mare regarding Kira with apprehension.

"No one's going to hurt you anymore," she said gingerly, "I can promise you that."

Her heart soared as the horse began to make its way towards her, head cautiously lowered. She remained where she was, hand outstretched, letting her approach at her own pace. The mare snuffled at Kira's hand when she arrived before her, her massive body casting a large shadow on the ground. Carefully lifting her other hand, she placed it on the animal's cheek; though she flinched a bit, she allowed it to remain. Feeling the familiar bite of tears in her eyes, Kira chuckled as she gently stroked down the length of the mare's neck.

"Hello, there," she whispered, "Malanya's blessings on your head, sweet girl."

* * *

**This chapter is alternatively titled, "Link Has a Big Dick and I Really Want You All To Know That"**

**In all seriousness, though-it's me, I'm back! Thank you to everyone who is tuning back in for this chapter; I apologize for the wait. This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I had intended, but I'm very happy with it. I'm enjoying writing Kira's POV more every time I do it. ****Kira is my beautiful brainchild, as are her mother and their story. That is why I'd like to go ahead and apologize in advance for having to break her poor little heart in Chapter 15. *sunglasses emoji***

**Also, I just realized that we're 14 chapters into this fic and I haven't told any of you my NAME? It's Amanda. Oops.**

**Thank y'all SO MUCH for reading, and for your comments and kudos. It keeps me alive. Until next time, my friends. Wear ya mask and stay safe!**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Outlander

**Content warnings for this chapter: mild language, mention of death **

* * *

_Link_

* * *

The trek through the Gerudo Canyon Pass seemed to drag on endlessly while the sun baked the desert sand, its glaring rays reflecting off of the steep sandstone cliffs. The afternoon sky blazed orange, air heavy with arid heat. Unlike the tropical climate of Lurelin, Gerudo had no ocean, no frequent rainfall to offer relief from the temperature; instead, the region was relentlessly and parchingly _dry_. Though nothing compared to staring straight into the mouth of an active volcano on Death Mountain, Link's skin still simmered with sweat as he walked alongside Kira.

Eyes sliding in her direction, he could tell just by looking at her that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. Cheeks ruddy and damp, perspiration shimmered on every inch of her, slithering down her arms and plastering her dark auburn locks to her neck. She'd reach back to gather up her hair and move it out of the way by twisting it around her finger to form a makeshift bun, only to let it fall again when her arm would tire. They spoke little, the heat sapping any energy that they may have had for talk. They passed the nearly empty waterskin silently between them, being as conservative as they could be with what little remained.

It was reminiscent of his first few months out of the shrine, he thought as he began to feel a slight ache in the soles of his feet. He'd wandered rather aimlessly and without a proper weapon until he finally managed to find his way to Kakariko; it was only after departing the village to venture to Lanayru did he happen upon Eros, grazing alone. He had crouched in the tall brush of Rabia Plain for hours, watching and waiting for the right moment to approach. After that day, he and the stallion became fast friends, and very rarely was Eros not at Link's side.

Reminded of the newest addition to their group, Link glanced back to see the mare (that Kira had affectionately been calling 'little one') trailing behind them. Still following at a distance, she eyed Link cautiously when she noticed him looking at her but showed no sign of slowing her pace. From the moment Kira had held out her hand to the animal, it seemed as though an immediate bond had been formed. While still skittish and suspicious, the horse had tagged along with them without any coercion at all. She seemed eager to leave her past behind—a desire that Link could certainly see the allure of.

An exasperated huff came from his left, and he turned to see Kira struggling with her hair once again. He stopped and hooked a finger into the tie that held up his own hair, giving his head a shake as he pulled it loose. Kira paused when she saw that he was no longer in stride with her, forehead creasing as she watched him. Blonde hair now dusting his shoulders, Link held the band out to her. "Here," he said, "use this to hold it back."

"Are you sure you don't need it?"

He hummed his affirmation. Kira placed the tie in her mouth while she pulled her hair back, threading her fingers through it. Her hands fell after she'd secured it in place, the movement accompanied by a relieved sigh. Instead of continuing, her eyes stayed on him, flitting from his face to his collarbone. He felt his chest tighten.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No," she grinned coyly, "I've just never seen your hair this way. It's handsome."

"Ah—oh, um, thank you." He quickly noted that the curve of her smile was something that he'd pay entirely too much money to wake up to every morning. To his disappointment, Kira turned away to look behind them at her newest companion; the mare regarded them expectantly as though asking for an explanation for why they had stopped.

"Poor thing. You think she'd want to be free after being captive to those monsters for who knows how long—I don't know why she didn't run away like the other."

"Animals are intuitive, horses especially," Link commented as he observed the mare's battle-scarred body, "They're able to recognize a kind heart. It seems that this one has." Kira said nothing, but he caught a glimpse of the budding blush in her cheeks before she looked away.

"She'll need a name, you know," he stated, "If she keeps following us like this, you can't call her _little one_ forever."

"What, you don't think it fits?"

"Not particularly, no."

Kira chuckled, shrugging. Link watched as she crossed her arms and studied the horse while she chewed her bottom lip. She hummed in consideration, her brow furrowing. She began to look around them, eyes darting about the canyon walls in search of inspiration. Finally, she seemed to zero in on one of the copious clusters of purple Rushrooms that clung to the rocks.

"Rush," she announced rather proudly, "That's what we'll call her." Link grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that not a good enough name, either?"

"No, no. I like it," he assured her, raising his hands.

"What do you think, Rush? Do you like your name?" The animal blinked at Kira and pricked up her ears, her response a low, grumbly snort.

"That means yes," she explained; Link smirked.

"Ah. Thank you for translating."

They continued to press on, their newly named steed in tow. Link slid the Sheikah Slate from his belt and it snapped to life, a map of their current location appearing on the screen. Thankfully, Gerudo Canyon Stable wasn't too far off; at the rate they were traveling, they'd be there within the hour. Gerudo Town itself was a much further trek, however. The walled city lay in the middle of the desert, miles of scorching sand separating it from any other civilization. They would be able to fill up on water and let the horses rest at the stable before having to venture into the dunes—and, hopefully, someone would know of a way to smuggle him inside to speak with the chief.

"Are we almost there?" asked Kira, craning her neck to peer at the slate.

"That depends. To the stable, yes; to Gerudo Town, no," he answered, soliciting a groan from the woman. "You're being pitiful again," he teased. When she had no quip to shoot back in response, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just…" she looked down with a sigh and a slight shake of her head, "I don't know. I can't tell if I'm anxious or excited. Both? Mostly, I feel like I need to vomit."

"What's worrying you the most?" He watched he chew the inside of her cheek as she considered the question. She waved her hand in dismissal.

"Nothing, really. I'm just nervous in general." The look on her face and the pitchy, wavering tone of her voice gave her away—she was lying through her teeth, but Link decided to leave it. She was most likely feeling vulnerable, the uncertainty of the situation weighing on her; he knew that it would him, and so he chose not to pry.

Link was parched by the time they finally reached the stable, his tongue as rough and dry as the ground beneath his feet. Though it resembled all of the others in terms of structure and appearance, Gerudo Canyon Stable was totally hidden within the towering canyon walls that surrounded it. Just as soon as they had rounded the corner, Eros came trotting straight towards Link, chuffing noisily. Relieved when he saw that his mount was unharmed, Link smiled as he called out to him.

"Hey, boy," he said to the horse when he approached, "did you miss me?" Eros pawed the ground as if in response, eliciting a chuckle from the young man as he scratched under his chin. Kira hung back with Rush, but he heard her airy, familiar laugh from behind him. Noticing Eros' ears begin to twitch, Link looked up to see a man walking over to where they stood. The man was younger, most likely around the same age as he, and was dressed in typical stable attire; he waved his greeting.

"Hello, traveler! Welcome to our stable. This fine beast belongs to you, I take it?" Link nodded.

"Yes, he does. I'm sorry—I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," the man assured him, "We were all just a bit puzzled when he arrived fully tacked up and unaccompanied!"

"We ran into some trouble on the road, and so I told him to run ahead. Thank you for looking after him for us."

"No thanks necessary, my friend! It's what we do. I'm the stable master, by the way; name's Piaffe," he said as he held out his hand to Link. They shook, and Link gestured towards the rest of their group.

"I'm Link, and this is Eros. That's Kira, and—" A low whistle cut right through his sentence as Piaffe approached Rush, his eyes widening.

"By Hylia," he swore, "What an animal! I can't say that I've ever seen a mare quite this size before. Is she yours?" He asked Kira, eyes staying on Rush as he spoke. She stepped towards Rush and placed a hand on her neck; the horse peered at Piaffe hesitantly, and she shifted uncomfortably as though she might be about to spook.

"That's really for her to decide," Kira answered, her gaze shifting up to Rush's raven eyes, "But, I think so; yes."

"I'd be honored to register her here for you, if you would like. I'll just need to know her name."

"Rush," she replied. Piaffe blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Her _name_—it's Rush," Kira reiterated, her tone a bit on edge. Link made sure that he'd made direct eye contact with the man standing across from him before he spoke.

"A fine name," he pointed out.

"Ah! No, of course," Piaffe exclaimed, "An excellent name. Very _unique_." Kira's lips pursed and she cocked an eyebrow at him; a nervous grin appeared on his face as he began shuffling back towards the stable. "If you'll just, uh, bring her over to the paddock we can get that name in the books and set you up with some tack." He scurried off and out of sight before either of them could respond.

Getting Rush into the paddock with the other horses proved more difficult than they could have anticipated; she was clearly not keen on being in any type of enclosure. She was extremely wary of anyone who came near her, making the normally simple task of putting a halter on a rather arduous feat. Though Kira was the one who eventually managed to gain the horse's cooperation, even she had fallen several times in attempts to catch the wily animal before she bolted again.

Finally, both Eros and Rush were settled in and grazing peacefully with the stable's other boarders; Kira stood at the log fence watching them, arms resting on the worn wood. Her body sagged slightly from heat and exhaustion, but she wore a contended expression—a tired yet satisfied smile. Link stood at the front of the stable with Piaffe as he scribbled down Rush's information and logged the registration payment in a tattered ledger. He looked over at the paddock and shook his head.

"Impressive creatures like that usually come with a temper, but," he whistled again, as he had before, "this one is something else, isn't she?" Link watched Kira as she let her hair fall before gathering it up to re-do her ponytail, the tie he'd given her between her teeth.

"That she is," he agreed, eyes not leaving Kira's face.

"Good luck getting a saddle and bridle on that one," Piaffe chortled. Feeling a spike of rage at his words, Link's eyes cut towards the man, only to feel a bit ridiculous when he realized a second later that he was obviously referring to the _horse_.

"Oh, uh, right," he stammered, tearing his gaze from Kira and focusing it on the mount in question, "Well, we'll most likely take Eros into the city and let Rush get acclimated. Kira can come back for her." The stable master gave him a queer look, brow furrowing.

"I hope you weren't planning on riding into the desert. Only foot traffic from here and on to Gerudo Town, I'm afraid. Hooves and sand don't mix well," the man told him. Link pinched the bridge of his nose, sucking in a lengthy breath.

"No, of course not."

"Lucky for you, I have sand boots for sale right here at the stable," Piaffe grinned, ducking behind the counter to rummage through a large box. He then plopped a pair of odd, dusty-looking sandals on the counter in front of him. The 'boots' were comprised of crudely fashioned leather straps that covered what appeared to be stitched buckskin moccasins.

"Boots?"

"They're, uh, used. Four hundred rupees."

"_Each_?"

"Hey, pal—it's either this or wrangling sand seals."

Too afraid to even ask what a sand seal was, Link sighed as he dove his hand into his pocket to take out a drawstring pouch; to his chagrin, he only had around three thousand rupees left. He begrudgingly counted eight-hundred and held the gems out to Piaffe. "We'll take two pair," he grumbled.

"Excellent choice, my friend. Pleasure doing business with you," the man crooned. He paused after accepting the payment, looking Link up and down. "Say, you mentioned that you were headed to Gerudo Town, yeah? Your friend over there'll have no problem, but you'd better have some sort of plan if you're wanting to get inside."

"I was hoping that you'd be able to give me some information on that front, actually," he replied, lowering his tone. Piaffe shifted his eyes to either side before leaning in towards him, one elbow resting on the counter.

"They say," he began in a hushed voice, "that only _one man_ has been able to infiltrate the city's walls. I hear that he might be willing to help others do the same—for the right price."

"Where can I find him?"

"Word has it that he frequents Kara Kara Bazaar at night, but you didn't hear it from _me_. Got it?" Link nodded and thanked him, dreading just how much '_the right price'_ might possibly be as he walked over to Kira. She looked up from the horses as he got closer, her eyes zeroing in on the overpriced footwear in his hands; her expression instantly soured.

"We're _walking_, aren't we?"

* * *

They departed the stable as swiftly as they could, heeding a warning from Piaffe about the perils of the desert after nightfall. Monsters and wildlife were a constant concern regardless of where one traveled, but the real danger here appeared to be the drastic temperature shifts.

"It's hotter than hell now, but just you wait," he'd advised, "You'll be freezing your toes off as soon as the sun goes down."

Knowing that they were not equipped to withstand extreme cold, Link made a point of hurrying them along. Thankfully, the path to the bazaar was not as agonizingly long as the walk to the stable had been, and the weather became more temperate as evening neared. Though she did not voice it, Kira's growing unease became glaringly obvious the closer they came to their destination. Her mouth remained in a tight line for the duration of their walk, and she picked at her fingernails incessantly. He couldn't blame her for being nervous, of course, but it pained him to see her in such distress.

He felt as though he was never able to decipher what Kira needed when it came to comfort or reassurance. She could be just as fickle as he, making it difficult to know what support, if any, to offer to her. Therein lay Link's dilemma—he shouldered a stifling desire to hold her, to promise that everything would turn out alright, regardless of whether it truly would or not. Instead, he tended to stay at what he considered to be a considerate distance, worried about estranging her from him any further. He knew in his heart, though, that there would come a point at which his emotionless façade would crumble; it was no longer a matter of _if_.

"I hope Rush doesn't think that I abandoned her," Kira pondered aloud, her voice small. They took a few more silent steps, the wind swirling tufts of sand at their feet. "I told her where we were going, but it's silly to think that she actually understands."

"She seems very wise; perceptive. I'm sure she knows that you wouldn't leave her," he replied. Kira hummed with uncertainty but said nothing further, instead electing to anxiously bite at her bottom lip. He observed her tear off bits of skin with her teeth, fresh blood blooming from the tiny wound. He stopped and turned to her, taking her hand in his. Her eyes snapped up at the contact, but she did not pull away.

"Don't do that," he told her, "you're making yourself bleed." Reaching up with his other hand, he let his fingers rest tentatively on her cheek as he swiped his thumb across her lower lip, smearing it crimson. Her chest rose and fell steadily despite her audibly shaky exhales, and Link felt a slight tremor in her hand; her gaze was fixated on him. His breath hitched when he saw her tongue dart out for just a second, slicking the spot where his finger had just been.

"You're trembling," he murmured.

"It's getting cold."

"Kira, you can talk to me."

She sighed as she stared down at her feet, honey eyes blank and glossy with moisture. Inhaling sharply, she looked up towards the sky while trying to blink her tears back. He could do nothing but stare at her; even in sadness, she was radiant against the backdrop of the lonely landscape, desert sands stained coral by the descending sun.

"I feel like a fool for being here," she admitted after a moment, "When we first started out, I was so focused on finding my mother that I never stopped to consider why she hasn't ever tried to find _me_. The only memory I have of her is of the last time she thought to come for me, and it was decades ago." Her jaw tightened and she shook her head, tears finally slipping towards her chin. "All these years, she _never_ tried again. If she didn't want me then, there isn't any reason to believe that she'll want me now."

"There's no way for me to know what she was thinking," Link began, groping for the right thing to say, "or why she made the decisions that she made, but surely something has been keeping her from seeking you out. Wanting answers to those questions doesn't make you a fool."

"Maybe not," she sniffled, "but going in completely blind might."

"What do you mean?"

"How am I supposed to know her if she doesn't know _me?_ I have no information on this woman whatsoever; how can I possibly find someone I don't know a thing about?"

"I'm not sure," he responded a bit sadly, wishing that he could give her the answers that she needed. "But I _am_ sure that we'll find her, and that I will do anything that I can to help you make that happen." Wiping at her face, she tightened her grip on his hand. Her eyes glittered with what felt like admiration as something that resembled a smile crept onto her face; the look made his pulse quicken, whatever it was. Her voice still wobbled as she spoke.

"You're entirely too good to me. Do you know that?"

_You deserve more than I could ever hope to be capable of giving you_, he thought as he saved a mental picture of her sun-mottled face, _and I can only pray that what I do have is enough_.

"I think_ you_ give me entirely too much credit," he said instead. As the moment faded, both young people simultaneously looked down at their still-joined hands; the connection was quickly severed with uneasy, uncertain chuckles. Then, silence.

"Hey," he said, and attempt to ease the awkwardness, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm the one going in blind. I still have no idea how I'm going to even get into this place."

"I do feel a little better, actually. Thanks," she laughed. "What's the name of this person we're looking for?" Link shrugged as he began walking again.

"Piaffe didn't give me a name…he just said that this man is the only one who's been able to make it into the city undetected. All I know is that we'll supposedly find him at the bazaar, and he should be able to help me." Kira made a face.

"Well. That sounds, uh—"

"Dicey. I know, but I don't see a different option at this point. I need to get inside to speak with the chief about Naboris; there's no other way."

After just several more minutes of walking, the patterned merchants' tents that made up the bazaar appeared over the dunes. Encircled by stories-tall palms, the simple marketplace had been assembled around a large pond; an oasis amidst a drought-stricken wasteland. A giant rock formation loomed above it all; the structure had appeared to have been hollowed out and expanded at its base in order to serve as the framework for an inn. The glow of crackling torches formed halos of incandescent light around them as both Gerudo and traveling merchants peddled their wares.

Electing to begin their search for their nameless mystery man at the inn, Link led the way as they walked by a much older Gerudo woman sitting behind a pile of stacked hydromelons. She peered warily at Kira, inspecting her as they passed. Wearing a peculiar face, the woman spoke directly to her.

"Sav'saaba," she tried in a croaky voice, clearly expecting a reply. Kira hesitated, eyes darting in Link's direction. He shrugged, as he hadn't any idea of what she'd said. Kira smiled weakly, returning the gesture by repeating the phrase in a clumsy, broken accent. The Gerudo chortled, emitting a hacking wheeze. They continued on towards the inn with the old merchant grumbling to herself from behind them.

"Should have known," she coughed, "An_ outlander_."

"Ignore her," Link whispered when he saw Kira's face start to fall, clearly having heard.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't know," he lied. He'd heard the term only a handful of times before and had learned that it was the word that the Gerudo used to refer to those who had abandoned the culture, having chosen to leave and live somewhere other than the city before being married. Though it was customary for the Gerudo to travel when they came of age, they would typically return home—unless a partner had been found during the journey. Explaining it that to Kira now seemed that it would do more harm than good. The term did not apply to her, but it would most likely still hurt all the same.

Upon entering the inn, there sat a lithe, stone-faced woman behind a wooden counter; she was holding a book from which she did not look up. The interior of the inn was made of stone and carved adobe, painted with angular patterns of blue, yellow, and gold. Shelving had been chiseled into the rock, creating space for various ceramic pots and a slew of leather-bound tomes. Link stepped up to the counter and cleared his throat to no avail; the woman continued to pore over her book, unbothered.

"Hello. My name is—"

"Buying or selling?" She asked flatly.

"Uh, well, neither. I actually—"

"I'm very busy right now. Please only speak to me if you need something." Giving him no time to say anything else, Kira approached the counter and spoke to the woman in Gerudo, using the same greeting as before. Though her accent was undeniably going to need work, this seemed to get the older woman's attention; she closed her book and stared at her, unamused.

"Have you seen a suspicious-looking guy wandering around?" Kira asked. The Gerudo cocked an eyebrow.

"A suspicious _what_?" She sucked her teeth. "Oh, you mean a _voe_ sneaking around town. No, I can't say that I've seen anyone like that." Pausing a moment to think, she drummed her fingers on the cover of her book. "Although, there_ is_ an odd Hylian vai who tends to come and relax on the roof—you're welcome to go up there, if you like. Will that be all?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much."

"Hm. Sav'orq."

They found roof access just off to the side of the inn's front entrance; an excessively tall, faulty-looking ladder that extended all the way up. The chill in the air became even more noticeable as they ascended the ladder, becoming almost unbearable when they eventually reached the top. The 'roof' was really just the top of the butte; overlooking the sprawling sands, the distant lights of Gerudo Town could be easily seen in the darkness.

"I thought Piaffe said that we were looking for a _man_," Kira whispered in Link's ear. He gave her a quizzical look, prompting her to point towards the edge of the roof.

There stood a figure shrouded in deep violet, swaying contentedly with the breeze. Link squinted at what appeared to be a young woman, almost Gerudo in appearance; her fiery hair fell down her back in a long plait, vibrant against her bronzed skin. She initially seemed a bit _broad shouldered _for a Hylian woman, but he knew that it was not his place to speculate. Tentatively, he inched towards her.

"Um, excuse me, miss—"

"Oh, my," she spun around to face him, dark eyes observing him from above a gauzy veil, "What a lovely young lad you are. _Pray, tell_—do you need something from me?" She spoke in rich, syrupy tone that sounded almost masculine. _Odd_, indeed.

"I'm in search of a man that knows a way into Gerudo Town. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" The woman giggled, waving Link away.

"A _man_ who snuck into Gerudo Town? How preposterous. No, I'm afraid that I know nothing about him. So sorry that I couldn't be of more help to you," her eyes ran the length of his body before she spoke again, "So _very _sorry."

Narrowing his eyes, Link studied the woman's face as closely as he could; his eyebrows shot up, discovering that the veil was concealing what looked to be a _beard_. He admittedly felt like a bit of an idiot as the realization hit him; _Of course_, he thought. How else could a man have plausibly gotten inside without immediately being thrown right back out?Of all of the possible scenarios, he had somehow not considered this one. Knowing that he would have to tread very carefully to get what he needed, he devised a new plan, one involving a tactic that had yet to fail him even once—flattery.

"Young man, please! You're making my cheeks warm looking at me that way," she scolded as she shot him a quick wink. He heard Kira snicker from behind him.

"Forgive me, it's just that you're _very _beautiful."

"Oh, such a kind thing to say," she cooed, "And I'm sure you'd agree that these clothes only enhance my looks, yes?"

"Most definitely."

The much taller woman started to circle him lazily, her hand to her chin in thought as she scrutinized him from head to toe. He stood as still as possible. As he made eye contact with Kira; she had her hand clapped over her mouth, shoulders bouncing in silent laughter. Once seemingly satisfied with her analysis, the woman clasped her hands.

"Yes! I think that this style would look quite fetching on you, mister—?"

"Oh, um, Link."

"Link! Splendid. What a handsome name; _I _am Vilia. I would be so pleased to outfit you, young man. I'd have to charge you, of course, but I'm willing to bet that people would see you _completely differently_ if you wore a garment like this!"

Vilia then spun on her heel, striding towards a large trunk that Link hadn't noticed when they'd first arrived. Feeling a presence, Link looked over to see that Kira had appeared at his side, smirking amusedly. They watched as Vilia rummaged through the chest, swathes of vivid, lavish fabrics of all colors spilling over the sides as their glinting gold threading and glittering gems caught the moonlight. Pulling a turquoise blouson from the heap, she held it up for Link to see.

"This is the perfect color," she announced with a giddy lilt, "It'll bring out your wonderful eyes. So, what do you think? I can part with this for…six-hundred rupees."

"I'll take it," he said, mentally subtracting the cost from his already meager cache. Vilia gathered up the outfit in its entirety and handed it to him, insisted that he go ahead and change. She flitted over to stand next to Kira, turning them both away from him while making idle chitchat. As he began dressing, Link couldn't help but admire the look and quality of the clothing.

Expertly crafted, the traditional Gerudo outfit consisted of a halter-style top and a low-rise sirwal, both intricately pattered and gleaming with embroidered gold accents. Jeweled armbands held the airy sleeves in place, and an emerald green belt fastened at the waist; petite golden pendants hung from the silken veil that covered his face. Glancing down to examine the finished product, he felt himself grin a bit. It was undeniable: he felt _good_. Before he had a chance to announce that he was ready, Vilia had whirled back around with a squeal of glee.

"_Oh! _Just as I thought—you're adorable!"

It wasn't until then when he noticed that Kira's attention was trained on him. He felt his stomach flip when he recognized the intimate look in her eyes as they roamed his body, pausing briefly on his exposed midriff before glancing swiftly away when she saw him watching. Vilia, too, was watching Kira, wearing the same expression that she had been when she'd sized him up.

"And what about for you, my dear? I'm thinking lavender, maybe. No, _blush_…" Baffled, Kira stared at Vilia incredulously.

"Me? I don't need a disguise to get into the city," she stated plainly. Vilia's mouth curled, mischievous.

"Be that as it may," she sang, "Don't you _want_ one?"

"I mean…they're beautiful—"

"Say no more, little love. Come, let me work my magic! Do turn around, would you, Link?"

Vilia whisked Kira over to her trunk to sift through the plethora of options once more, leaving Link to wait with his back turned as he'd been instructed. Remembering Kira's quip from that night at Kiana's when she'd ordered him to remove his tunic, he chuckled to himself. No, there was quite literally no part of either of them that the other had not seen—it was something that he'd been almost unable to keep from thinking about. Though he knew that he'd most likely never again have the pleasure of his mouth on Kira's naked body, at least he'd always have the memory of what an absolute privilege it had been. _Right?_

After what seemed like nearly an hour of listening to Vilia fuss over Kira, she had finally declared that she was ready. The second he turned around, his breath left his body as though he'd been punched in the stomach. His mind clouded as he stared at Kira, an ethereal vision in delicate green and brilliant gold. The image of her dressed for the festival as she danced with him on the beach still lingered in his dreams—he couldn't imagine how long it would take for him to forget the way she looked in this moment; then again, he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to.

Vilia had selected a jade green set for Kira, choosing a sarong in place of a sirwal with a top similar to the one that Link wore. The embellished skirt tied at her hip, fastened with a golden lotus pendant encrusted with opal. Forgoing sleeves, Kira's outfit left her shoulders and arms bare, save for a collection of gold bangles on one wrist and a bronze cuff on the other. Identical cuffs encircled her ankles, sitting just above the gem-studded slippers that she wore on her feet. She was luminous, even behind the veil that did little to hide her smile. Link stood there slack-jawed, questing for words.

"Kira," he breathed, "You look—"

"Wait! _Wait_," Vilia interrupted, causing him to just about jump out of his skin. She fiddled with Kira again, removing the veil from her face. "I've decided against the veil." Stepping back to admire her handiwork, she nodded. "Yes, much better. It would be a crime to hide those exquisite lips of yours, and you don't really _need_ it like this one does. Anyway; what was it that you were saying, Link?"

"I was going to say," he paused to shoot Vilia a look, "that Kira looks…incredible." He caught her gaze as soon as he'd finished his sentence, delighting in the smile that she gave him as she mouthed a quiet 'thank you'.

"Incredible? My boy, she looks divine. However, I _do_ think blush would have been the best choice, but she insisted upon green," Vilia mumbled. "Alas! No matter. Most importantly, my dove, how do you _feel_?"

Kira took a deep breath as she smoothed her hands over her skirt, the fabric shimmering with starlight as it moved. She had an elated glow about her as she considered her appearance, the worry from before gone away.

"Wonderful," she beamed, "I feel wonderful." Vilia clapped enthusiastically as she again lauded both Kira and herself; the younger woman laughed blithely, a sound that Link knew he'd never tire of hearing. Floating over to Link, Vilia sidled up next to him, lowering her voice as she spoke.

"So, I don't happen to be running one of my two-for-one specials right now, unfortunately…"

"Another six-hundred—here you go," Link muttered, the money already in his hand. "But since she's not actually going to be _wearing_ the veil…"

"I'm afraid that I have a very strict 'no refunds' policy, young man," she trilled, snatching the gems from him. "Now, go and stand next to each other—go on! Let me have a look at you both before you leave."

Doing as they'd been told, Kira and Link stood side by side as they let Vilia fawn over them. She had been captivating from afar, but being in such close proximity to her made his body thrum with heat. Kira was radiating a kind of intoxicating joy that made her all the more mesmerizing than she already was. She was beguiling, and Link was enraptured. Before his mind could convince him otherwise, his gut had caused him to decide that he needed to tell her exactly how he felt—tonight.

"Ugh, I've truly outdone myself," Vilia murmured, "You're just darling, both of you! You'll be the talk of the city, thanks to me. Alright, off you go! The night is young and so are you."

Once they had thanked Vilia for her help, they headed back down the ladder to begin walking towards town. About halfway there, Link heard a sharp whistle and looked up to see the woman peeking her head over the ledge.

"One more thing, Link. About the veil—" she called after him, "Do watch out for the _wind_!"

* * *

The immense, sandstone wall that surrounded Gerudo Town was even more imposing close up than it was from a distance. With spear-wielding warriors stationed all along the perimeter and at each entrance, the reason why more men hadn't managed to get inside was glaringly obvious; it was totally locked down. Standing a couple hundred feet from the main entrance, Link eyed the two Gerudo standing guard. He hoped that he made a convincing enough woman to pass through without being discovered.

"What's the plan for after we get inside?" Kira asked. She, too, seemed to be watching the guards with a bit of uncertainty.

"I need to go and find the chief right away," he replied, "I need to know what preparations need to be made in order to take Naboris down as quickly as possible. That will give you time to ask around about your mother; if you have a lead by the time I've finished, we can go from there." Despite her nod of agreement, Kira wore an ambivalent expression as she stared straight ahead.

"Hey. Tell me what's on your mind," he encouraged her.

"I think I'd prefer that we stay together, if that's alright. I just…I think it might be easier if you're there with me," a pause, "I know that sounds stupid, but—"

"No," he interjected, maybe just a tad too loudly, "It's not stupid at all. We'll stick together, then." He looked her in the eyes and grinned at her, entirely too pleased when she returned the gesture. "Who knows, maybe the chief might know something about your mother."

"Do you really think so?" She asked, having perked up at his suggestion. He chuckled.

"At this point, I think that just about anything is possible."

To his great relief, they managed to enter the city without issue. The guards greeted them warmly as they went in, seemingly none the wiser about his identity. An architectural wonder, the interior of Gerudo Town was truly something to behold. A palm-lined promenade stretched over a shallow pool that divided the main courtyard in half; natural salt lamps lit each side, casting a gentle, pinkish glow over the etched masonry. Shops and merchants' stalls sat on either side of the walkway, boasting everything from fresh, tropical fruits to fine jewelry. The most impressive structure was irrefutably the palace, rising above all at the end of a grandiose staircase. Waterfalls cascaded from the massive rock formation atop it, flowing down into the labyrinth of canals that ran throughout town.

"I think I might have an idea about where the chief is," Kira pointed out. Despite her sardonic tone, she gaped at the palace, circles of rose-colored lamplight flickering across her face. As they walked towards the steps, Link was surprised to find that he was not the one attracting the locals' attention. Head turned in Kira's direction as she passed, hushed whispers rippling through the groups of women nearby. When he'd first seen her, Kira did not register as Gerudo in his mind—these women, however, seemed to immediately recognize her as one of their own. It must be unusual to see a Gerudo face that not everyone recognized, he thought; the fact that Kira did not possess a typical Gerudo appearance most likely wasn't helping, either.

The guards did not deny them entrance into the palace, but neither did they welcome them. Regarding them both with an air of suspicion, they two Gerudo followed them with their stares until they were out of their line of sight. On the other side of the archway lay the throne room, a sprawling, lavishly detailed open-air chamber. Tapestry-draped pillars rose from a series of reflecting pools paved with mosaics of kaleidoscopic tiles; shards of emerald and sapphire hung from large, ornamental garlands. A gold and ruby-trimmed platform rose from the water, a runner of burgundy silk leading to the tall throne of calligraphic stone that occupied it. There sat a young girl in a golden headdress, no older than twelve years of age.

"More travelers," she drawled as she inspected them, "How did _you_ get in here?" Leaning forward onto her elbow, she peered at Link's utility belt with the tiniest glimmer of curiosity. "_Oh_. It seems that you have something rather interesting there, don't you?" To her left stood a commanding warrior outfitted in a full set of jeweled armor; she wielded both an apathetic expression and a frighteningly large claymore. The woman scoffed as he began to move nearer to the throne.

"You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo!" she barked, "Declare your business, but come no closer!"

Riju crossed her legs as she continued to thoughtfully inspect them both, eyes narrowing. For someone so young, she moved and spoke with an intimidating confidence. She wore an unamused, almost lackadaisical look, as though she'd already learned all that there was to know. "One moment, Buliara. These two appear to be more than just common pilgrims. Tell me—what are your names?"

Link bowed, crossing his right arm over his chest. "My lady, I am Link, and this is Kira," he answered. At the mention of Kira's name, he swore that he caught a glimpse of Buliara's eyes momentarily flicker towards the young woman. "We've come from Akkala to speak to you on a matter of great importance. We are honored to be in your presence."

"You may dispense with the formalities, Link. What is it that you've come all this way to tell me?"

"I have come to aid you in delivering Gerudo from the wrath of Naboris," he explained, "I know how to calm it." His declaration was met with a hearty laugh from Buliara.

"Are you truly attempting to convince us that _you_ have the skill to subdue something as powerful as a Divine Beast? Only the champions, like Lady Urbosa, possessed skill enough to control them; and they have all since passed." The fountain behind the throne that fed into the pool at their feet burbled gently as Riju sat in silent contemplation.

"Buliara," the girl hummed, "Something just occurred to me—a memory. A legend that my mother used to speak of. During the Calamity, Princess Zelda placed a fallen swordsman into a deep slumber…his name was _Link_, much like our friend here."

"Permit me, Lady Riju, but I hardly think that—"

"And what of the device in this one's possession? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah, does it not? It's difficult to imagine that they'd give something of such value to a simple drifter." The warrior sighed; her lips pursed.

"While I do agree, I don't recall hearing of a Hylian vai amongst the Champions," she retorted. Suddenly, Buliara's eyes widened as she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "What deception—you're a _voe_!" Link's blood ran cold, his eyes darting between the two Gerudo. _Fuck, fuck_. He sputtered and bowed low, frantically searching for some way out.

"My lady, I can explain—" His sentence went unfinished, drowned by Riju's jarringly mirthful chuckle. Heart still hammering, he glanced up to see her looking perfectly entertained.

"A voe within our walls _is_ a serious crime, but a voe who is a Champion…" she paused, cerulean-painted lips quirking at the corners, "Well, we'd never harm an ally of Lady Urbosa._ If_ you truly are who you claim to be and can indeed help us defeat Naboris, then we are allies, as well." Uncrossing her legs as her smile vanished, her stare became grave.

"Divine Beast Vah Naboris is cloaked in an impenetrable sandstorm, assailing those who deign to approach it with bolts of lightning. Something must be done, but none of the measures that we have taken against it have been able to appease its wrath. A true Champion may be able to enter the beast and pacify it."

"Lady Riju, if I may," Buliara said with a touch of irritation, "I don't see how you are able to trust a complete stranger with a task so dire. Perhaps, if this _voe _were to first prove his worth by retrieving the Thunder Helm…" Riju nodded in agreement as she returned to her reclined position, cheek resting on her fist. Link again saw Buliara leerily examine Kira.

"Yes, an intriguing suggestion. You see, Link; an ancient Gerudo Heirloom called the Thunder Helm is the only thing in all of Hyrule that has the power to withstand Naboris's lighting. It was stolen from us by Yiga agents, and we have been unable to recover it thus far. Without it, boarding Naboris will be impossible."

"Worry not, Lady Riju. If this voe is the swordsman of legend, this should be a simple task for him," the woman taunted. "You'll find Captain Teake in the barracks; ask her for a full report on the thieves and make haste."

"We will not fail, my lady; you have my word," Link promised. Riju arched a brow, eyes falling on Kira.

"We, is it? Is your friend here a champion, as well?"

"No, my lady, but—"

Riju clucked her tongue. "Let the woman speak for herself. What did you say your name was?" Kira stepped forward slowly as she told the chief her name, only to cause Buliara to strike the ground with her weapon.

"Come no closer," she warned. Daggering her with a look, Riju stood up from the throne to meet Kira halfway. The older of the two women stood merely several inches taller, but it wasn't difficult to see that some of their features mirrored the other's.

"It's fine, Buliara; truly. I do so tire of the constant formalities, don't you? Besides, I have yet to meet a foreign sister of ours. Are you a warrior, as well, Kira?" Riju's tone had audibly shifted as she addressed her; Link could instantly detect a warmth that had not been present before. Kira shook her head.

"No," she replied, "I am not, unlike Link. He is a formidable swordsman, my lady; I have witnessed his skill firsthand and can attest to it."

"Something in your eyes tells me that you are more of a warrior than you think, my new friend. It's in your blood, after all; do not forget that. I for one am quite pleased to hear that Link will have a _vai_ battling by his side," remarked Riju, "It rather puts my mind at ease." To Buliara's obvious surprise, Riju reached forward to take Kira's hands in her own.

"You will encounter some who will deny your heritage—heed them not. Wherever you hail from, Kira, it is my great pleasure to welcome you home."

Link heard Kira release a shocked huff of air; a sigh married to a laugh. Riju _giggled_, the first sign that she might actually be a twelve-year-old child and not a war-hardened ruler. Buliara appeared torn as she watched the scene unfolding before her, though Link was unable to decipher the reason. She had seemed uncomfortable the moment he had introduced Kira; he sincerely hoped that she did not have the same outlook as the old woman at the bazaar.

"I'd better go ahead and retire now," the girl announced, "but I do look forward to getting to know you better. Please, make yourselves at home…Buliara, do you think we could make room for them here at the palace?" The Gerudo paled at the ask, giving her head a firm shake.

"Lady Riju, as much as I would like to grant your request, I simply cannot allow a _voe_ to reside within the palace walls."

"Ah, that's right. It seems that I'd already forgotten about that little detail," she tittered, amused with herself. "In that case, I'll send word to the Kara Kara Inn. I'll see to it that they host you free of charge for as long as you're here. Please return to the palace in the morning, though—I'd like to see you both off before you go after the helm."

When Riju had bid them goodnight and they had thanked her for her hospitality, another guard escorted her to her bed chamber at Buliara's behest; she'd then left them alone in the throne room as she excused herself, disappearing through the arch that led to the barracks. Link had already begun descending the grand staircase when he realized that Kira was not with him; twisting around, he saw her standing right where he'd left her, unmoving as she stared after Buliara. She was gone from view before he even had time to call out to her, determined footsteps echoing throughout the empty chamber as she hurried outside to follow the Gerudo.

"Kira, _wait_!"

Unable to catch her before she reached the barracks, Link stood on the landing that overlooked the large, open training yard. Though it was mostly vacant, a few other warriors had remained; some sharpened their spears while others aimed at targets, but they were all obviously pretending not to notice Kira attempting to speak with Buliara. Opposite one another in the middle of the yard, they were impossible to miss.

"Please," he heard Kira say, "I have to speak with you." The other woman waved her hand dismissively, unwilling to entertain her plea.

"You are not permitted to be in this area, _vevhi_, and I've had quite enough excitement for today. Take your leave." He saw Kira's eye twitch, her jaw clenching. An icy breeze wailed through the archway and flooded the courtyard with cold, clouds of sand in its wake.

"_No_. Not until you answer one question," Kira's biting tone now had the attention of anyone within earshot. Buliara scowled down at her.

"It would be unwise to defy me any further, little vai. Now_—take your leave_." As she looked up, Kira's expression changed from spite to despondence. Her anger withered away as sincerity took hold, her eyes pleading for her. Buliara seemed to soften as she noticed the switch, appearing almost taken aback by it.

"Buliara, _please_. I saw you in the throne room; every time you looked at me, I saw you. I think that part of you must recognize me, whether you want to or not. So, please, tell me," Kira swallowed hard before she spoke again, a quaver in her voice, "Do you know me? Do you know _my mother_?"

Link found himself holding his breath as he watched Buliara close her eyes and bring a hand to her temple. The silence amongst all who were present was staggering; everyone seemed to be anxious for her answer, even those completely unaware of the situation. Exhaling heavily, Buliara nodded gravely.

"Yes, I knew your mother," she finally replied, her boisterous voice shrinking as she spoke, "_She was my dearest friend._"

* * *

**Whew. Please accept this 8.5K word chapter as an apology for it taking entirely too long. It was a beating to write, but I'm so glad that it's finally up. I might go back and edit a few things if I notice anything that's wonky, but I haven't decided yet.**

**(Side note: I imagine hair-down Link to be like hair-down Sokka which is *chef's kiss* just immaculate)**

**I toyed with including the Kara Kara memory in this chapter but ultimately decided against it; I thought that it took away from the real focal point. I may include it later, because I do like it a lot.**

**Chapter 16 is going to be difficult for me to write, having lost a parent myself, so please be patient with me. I'm looking forward to delving into that, but it may take some time (like this one-oops).**

**If you're back, thank you so much for sticking with me. If you're just joining us, thank you, thank you for trying this fic on for size. I'd love to hear your feedback/thoughts on this chapter-I really enjoy hearing what y'all think.**

**LAST THING-I made a (new) Tumblr for this fic and writing in general. I logged into my old one and the embarrassment was astronomical and it had to be promptly destroyed. Username is cyraclove, just like here, if you wanna come look at fanart of Link in Desert Voe armor with me.**

**Love you love you, stay safe. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Blood & Snow

**Warnings for this chapter: loss of a parent, maternal death, death**

**Also: I listened to the entire 'Princess Mononoke' soundtrack on a loop while writing this chapter, but wanted to highlight "San and Ashitaka in The Forest of the Deer God" for The Lord of The Mountain encounter at the end of this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Kira_

* * *

"I have had just about enough of this petulant nonsense, Rudi. If you would _listen_—"

"_You've_ had enough? You're trying to convince me that you have a right to take _my daughter_ from me."

It was impossible not to hear them. Though she couldn't quite make sense of what they were saying, Kira recognized the anger roiling in her father's voice. While never directed at her, she had been privy to it before; he was a kind and gentle man who occasionally fell victim to his temper. This felt different, unusual. Unshed tears choked his words, and she couldn't help but be frightened by the malice behind them. Whoever the stranger was, there was no mercy in her father's heart for this woman.

Kira sat cross-legged on the floor by her bed with Hoz as he anxiously tried to keep her occupied. Small, hand-carved horses with manes of frizzled yarn lay scattered in front of her, their painted, pastel features worn away by little fingers. The man insistently offered them to her only to receive one refusal after another; he ran his hand over his worry worn face and plucked a sky-colored toy from the ground.

"Look here, Kira—it's the blue one that you like so well. Does this one have a name?"

"Why is papa angry?"

"Sometimes adults have arguments; you needn't worry yourself about it, alright? It's not your concern, child." Though young, Kira was old enough to know what lies were, and plenty old enough to know that she did _not_ like them. She could not be so effortlessly swayed.

"Did I do something bad?"

Hoz's face fell. He looked at her with tired eyes, reaching out to cover her tiny hands with his; he shook his head.

"No. No, you've done nothing wrong—I promise."

A sound of distress coming from outside caught Hoz's attention before Kira could question him any further. Peering past him and into the paddock, she saw her father's expectant mare laying on her side in the grass, body heaving and nostrils flaring; she'd begun foaling. Hoz swore aloud when he realized what was happening, gaze darting between the young girl and the laboring animal.

"It's still three weeks too early," he said, cursing the Goddess under his breath, "Women wait for no man, I suppose. Kira, I need to go and tend to Clover—_stay right there_." Up she scrambled to follow him, face breaking out in a smile.

"_Oh!_ Is the baby coming now?" She asked, tugging on the leg of his trousers. She hummed with glee and hopped from one foot to the other impatiently. Finally, something exciting! It had been ages since her father had first told her that Clover was pregnant; a concept that she did not need to fully grasp in order to know that she was _very _fond of foals. Hoz swooped down to pick her up, grabbing her under the arms and plopping her onto her bed.

"Yes. The baby is coming now, but I need you to stay put, alright?" Kira's mouth twisted into a pout beneath her knitted brow.

"I want to help Clover, too."

"You're not yet old enough to help. After a few more birthdays—"

"No fair!"

Hoz sucked in a long breath, muttering. "Hylia, give me strength. Little blossom, listen to me. The very moment that the foal comes, I will call you outside to see. You can even, uh…give it a name, if you like. Yes?"

"I guess so," she grumbled. With a rushed '_that'a girl_' and a pat on the head, Hoz was gone from sight, hollering for the other stable hands as he ran for the paddock. Now alone in the stable, Kira crossed her arms and sulked. Perhaps she should have been content with getting to name the brand-new addition, but it was a mere consolation prize.

Everything was too dangerous, too far, too much. She was constantly being sheltered and shuttered away with empty promises of '_when you're older_'. How old _was_ older, she wondered, and how long would she have to keep waiting for it to arrive?

Her father's voice became audible again, stealing her thoughts away from Clover and her foal.

"This had better be the last time you come here trying to reason with me. I'm not going to tolerate it anymore—the answer is, and will remain, _absolutely not_."

"I am simply trying to make you think about what _Tama_ would want for—"

Rudi laughed then, a dark, incredulous scoff of a laugh. A warning. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what Tama would want. There's no way that you could have possibly known her as I knew her."

"She was my sister in every way save for blood. Our bond was one of sacred tradition, and you cannot begin to know—"

"You and your tradition be damned," he seethed, a tremble finding its way into his voice. "That woman and I bared our souls to one another, and the love that bound us together lives on in our child. Nothing exists in this world more _sacred _than that."

In the silence that followed, Kira tiptoed her way towards the warring voices. Pressing herself up against the wall, she peeked her face around the doorway ever so slightly, careful to ensure that she was not seen. Her father stood with his back to her, but it was evident just from his posture that he was livid; his shoulders were practically bunched around his ears with tension, his hands balled into fists. The child's eyes widened in wonderment when she saw the woman standing opposite him.

She was unlike anyone Kira had seen during her short time in the world. Everything about her seemed to shine brilliantly against the greyed backdrop of the brutal Akkala winter. She was sleek lines and sheer power, her vivid aura laced with golden grace. The stranger soared above her father, looking down at him with almost feline eyes. They shone not with anger but with harrowing grief. She sighed.

"She cannot act as a replacement for what you've lost, Rudi. It isn't fair to the child. You know that."

"The same could be said for you, could it not? Kira is all I have. I'll die before I let you take her from me," her father replied, the resolve from earlier crumbling and giving way to heartache.

The woman cast her gaze downwards and away from him, tightening her grip on the hilt of the oversized weapon she carried. Stone-colored clouds churned in the sky of ash above them, a biting wind blowing the dying leaves from their trees.

"All I ask is that you let her make her own choice. Give her a chance to be a part of the world that she was born into. To experience her birthright, if she so chooses. It is what she is owed."

Rudi tipped his head towards the frost-laden clouds. "It will be snowing soon. You'd better be on your way if you don't want to get caught up in the worst of it. If you need, I can provide a mount for you."

A look of exhausted defeat crossed the woman's face. With bitter disappointment she shook her head, waving away the offer. She turned to leave, starting down the path that would lead back out to the main road. As Kira watched her go, a gentle snow began to fall, dusting the ground with sparkling white as it gathered.

The stranger lingered for a moment and held out her hand; she let the snowflakes float down to her palm and disappear as they sank into her skin. Glancing back over her shoulder, her eyes slanted in Rudi's direction.

"I loved her, too, you know."

A beat.

"Goodbye, Buliara."

"Sav'orq, my friend."

The woman and her strange words vanished into the wintry morning, leaving Kira with an odd sense of loss that her little heart couldn't quite place. Her father remained where he was for a long while afterwards as though frozen in place. Feathery flakes settled onto his shoulders and the brim of his hat, inevitably melting into the fabric. The girl studied him closely but said nothing, irrationally fearing that he might shatter if she startled him.

"Kira, come quickly!"

She swiveled at the sound of her name. Hoz was calling to her from the paddock, a smile in his voice. "Kira! Come and see the new foal, child. It's a colt!"

Through the open doorway, she saw that the ground beneath where Clover lay had been stained with afterbirth, rivulets of red splashed on the silvery snow. The metallic scent of iron overwhelmed her senses. Unmoving, she looked between her father and the archway to the paddock. Hoz called again, her own name alien in her ears.

"Kira!"

_Golden eyes._ _Gilded garnet. A woman from the west. _

"Kira!"

_Blood and snow. Shadows and secrets. Father is crying. _

"Kira?"

The familiar sound of Link's gentle tone gradually tugged her back to reality as she began to recognize the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. The stable faded away, taking with it the scent of blood and silty soil. She stared at him, letting her empty eyes refocus. He wore a fretful expression that she was no stranger to, his mouth in a tight line. His touch sank into her skin, warmth rippling through the cloying numbness. He was there with her.

Her mother was dead.

"It was you," she heard herself murmur to Buliara, "It wasn't my mother who came looking for me that day. It was you."

The woman in question nodded, her expression solemn. "Yes," she confirmed, "And many a time before then that you could not possibly have any recollection of."

An onslaught of thoughts riddled with questions flooded her mind. None of it made any more sense than it had before she arrived. Kira struggled to find any tangible thing to hold onto, an anchor, her grasp on the moment threatening to slip away.

"Tell me what happened to her," she said, barely audible. Buliara regarded her curiously. The older woman took a cautious step forward and lowered her voice as she spoke.

"Your father…he did not tell you?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing?"

"No," she whispered, "_nothing_."

The Gerudo appeared stunned, bewilderment behind her eyes as she stared down at the young woman in front of her. "If you'll accompany me to my quarters—"

"No," Kira bit out, "It makes no difference where we are; the past will remain the same. I need to know now." The other warriors in the courtyard craned their necks in her direction; while some wore knowing looks, others seemed just as lost as she. Their murmurs skittered across the sand and echoed off of the walls.

She felt an irrational panic pierce her chest when Link's hand fell from her shoulder; just as quickly as he had taken it away, she sought it out again, twining her fingers with his. His eyes were on her, she knew, but she could not face him. She could only cling to his hand, his being beside her the one thing that felt real. He was there; _he made sense_.

"Very well," Buliara agreed softly, "It will be as you wish." With a weighty sigh, she placed her hands on the hilt of her claymore and cast her gaze downward. "I suppose that I must start at the beginning.

Tama—your mother—and I were children together. When we were old enough, we trained for the guard together. She was an impressive warrior and a fearful opponent. Had I not become captain, I have no doubt in my mind that the title would have been bestowed upon her. Still, she never seemed to be able to find contentment here. The very moment she came of age, she chose to begin her pilgrimage across Hyrule, as many of us do.

The day she left, she asked that I come with her. I declined, for I felt that it was not yet time for my journey outside—I was needed here, amongst our ranks. The threat of the Yiga to our people was even greater then than it is now, and I could not bring myself to delay my training in order to accompany her. I held no resentment towards her for leaving, but I had to insist that she go alone.

I did not see her again for two years. Though a seemingly long time, a trip of that duration is not so unusual; Hyrule is large and its regions are many. We wrote to one another constantly, so I had no reason to fear for her safety. She would go on for pages about the sights that she had seen, the food that she had eaten…I could tell just by her letters that she was happy, and I was glad for it. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Tama."

Buliara paused to briefly look up before continuing; something in her demeanor shifted as she began again.

"That last summer, I received a letter that was unlike any of the others. She told me that she would be returning home but would not reveal the reason. She promised that she would explain everything as soon as she arrived, and that I was not to worry, for she had very good news to share. Immediately I assumed that she had met a man, as is often the case, and was coming back to receive a marriage blessing from the chief.

When Tama arrived in the city, she was heavily pregnant. I will admit to my surprise upon greeting her, but I had never seen her so full of joy. She was beaming. It was impossible not to share in her excitement. We sat down together, and she told me that she and your father had met over a year before in Akkala, and that they had been married not long after. This was not customary, and I could not help but be skeptical of what kind of a man this might be. However, the love in her eyes when she spoke of him was undeniable, even to me.

Your mother wanted to deliver in the city. While she was thrilled, she was frightened, having never given birth before. She knew that the vai who had already become mothers would have support and wisdom to offer her. She also confided in me that, though she loved your father, she was lonesome for her home; for the comradery that we all share. Tama wanted her daughter to experience what we have here, inside of the city.

Rudi had stayed in Akkala to procure land for a stable, something that she told me was a lifelong dream of his—and was to be a home for the three of you. It was then that I learned she had neglected to tell your father of her wishes. You see…there is a reason that Gerudo children are not found beyond our walls. It is ancient custom that vevhi be born and raised here, away from all voe—their fathers included."

Kira blinked, struggling to process the barrage of information. No matter how she tried to rationalize what she was hearing, things were not adding up. "I don't understand. Why would that be something that she would keep from him?"

"She feared that he would not be receptive to her desire, that he might leave her. Moreover, she had a plan to try and appeal to the chief; a proposition that would allow the vevhi to go beyond the walls and visit their fathers in order to cultivate relationships with them. I advised against it, for I already knew that she would not receive the outcome that she wished for. I insisted that she instead be truthful with her husband rather than continue to allow him the delusion that you would be raised in Akkala.

Tama would not be swayed. She was convinced that the chief would see reason, that it was high time for our laws to change. Unfortunately, I was I who had been right. Because of the Gerudo's storied past where voe are concerned, the chief was unamenable to such a request. While Riju's mother was not a woman of harsh character, her values were strongly rooted in her heritage. The meeting did not end well.

Tama was inconsolable that night. When I went to her, she swore to me that she would find a way for the three of you to be together. Even if it meant that she had to expatriate herself from our people. I begged her to reconsider this treason—if she chose exile, she may have never been permitted to return. I knew that that was not what she truly wanted. Despite my pleading, she refused to hear me, and sent word to your father asking that he meet her and take her back to Akkala at once."

A melancholy smile tugged at her lips, lashes fluttering up towards Kira.

"You arrived before your father could. Your poor mother labored all throughout the very next night, and you were born at sunrise on the solstice. That day, nothing existed to Tama but you; I had never before seen a mother so enamored. Even in her bliss, she had still resolved to leave us when Rudi came for her. There was nothing more I could do but accept her decision.

Several days after your birth, we came under attack. We were ambushed by Yiga forces in the dead of night. Though we were steeled for such an attack, they outnumbered us by tens. They infiltrated the city and slaughtered anyone that they came across. The clan had come to make off with the Thunder Helm—the murder was just a disgusting display of power; a senseless massacre that cost me many a sister. Watching them die is something that I will not soon forget."

Buliara's tiger-like eyes darkened, a grimace marring her features. Her face twisted in silent question; she wanted permission to continue. Kira knew what followed. Buliara's next words held the answers that she had craved since childhood. There could only be one end to this tale—it was now a matter of whether or not she was prepared to hear it. Link's grip on her hand tightened in an affectionate squeeze. She nodded once.

"Tell me. I want to know."

Shards of moonlight crept across the courtyard, fracturing as they filtered through the clouds. Time seemed to move in miniscule increments, every millisecond an hour's equivalent. Kira was suddenly hyperaware of her breath; each inhale a deafening rush of static.

"Tama was struck by an enemy arrow while trying to usher you and the other children to safety. An assassin on the ground charged her with a dagger, cornering her while she led the vevhi through the promenade. She had no time to register the whereabouts of the archer from above, and was armed only with her spear, having no shield to deflect such an attack. We were able to disarm the Yiga and rush her to the healer, but she had lost too much blood by time I went to find her and there was nothing more to be done—she was gone. You should know that not a single child died that day because of your mother.

As soon as we had ended the siege and the remaining enemies had fled, I immediately sent a courier to intercept Rudi and to deliver the news of Tama's passing before he arrived. I was too late, however. The messenger had been unable to find him, and he was at our gates come morning, unaware of anything that had happened. I was the one to tell him of both your birth and his wife's death. He was…distraught, to say the least.

As is custom, the chief automatically becomes guardian of a motherless child, raising her as her own. You father would not hear of it. While justified in his reaction, there was no reasoning with him; he refused to try and see any validity in our ways. When I attempted to explain Tama's intentions for you, Rudi accused me of lies. He demanded that you be relinquished to him forthwith, but the chief would not yield. She turned him away, insisting that your place was here.

The next morning, I was overcome with grief and remorse. Though I respected the chief, trusted her with my life, something about the situation felt wrong. I let it eat at my conscience until I could bear it no longer. Your father had gone to stay at the Bazaar, most likely to call for another meeting with the chief. I felt it only right that he should be allowed to hold his infant—to see you as you were then, at least once. When I went to the nursery to bring you to him, your cradle was empty. Somehow, he'd managed to sneak inside and make off with you.

"The chief was frantic, and everyone was in an uproar. A vevhi being taken from right under our noses was unprecedented. We sent forces to Kara Kara to retrieve you, but Rudi had been long gone. I went after him at the chief's behest, and eventually caught up to him just as he crossed over into Akkala. He pleaded with me to abandon my mission—to tell the chief that I was unable to find him.

I had been given explicit orders to bring you back at any cost, but I found myself unable to tear you away from your own father. I agreed to let him alone, with a warning that I would return in a year's time to collect you. I agreed to his terms and reported that the two of you were naught to be found. My annual journey to Akkala and the subsequent deception went on for nearly five years.

The visit from your memory was my last. Your father spoke of the Gerudo with such disdain, blaming us for your mother's fate. He said that he would take his own life before he would let you die as your mother had, in battle for Gerudo. Rudi had weakened my resolve, and I found that I could not endure it another year. In defeat, I urged him to let you choose your own path, and to allow you to be immersed in your ancestry if you desired it.

I cannot speak to his withholding the truth from you, but because you have returned to us of your own volition, I can only assume that something called you here. That the spirit of our people lives on and thrives within you, regardless of where, or by whom, you were raised. I take heart in your being here, but it pains me to be the one to have to tell you Tama's story. I never thought that you would grow into the woman you are without knowing your mother as I did."

Buliara approached Kira in just two broad strides, her shadow swallowing that of the younger woman. To the hushed shock of the onlookers, the Gerudo kneeled before her, head bowed and hands on the hilt of her sword. Kira stood motionless, blood turning to ice in her veins.

"I ask for your forgiveness, Kira Tama'shir, for I should never have abandoned my quest to share your past with you. It is what your mother would have wanted; for you to at least know of us; of her. I have failed you both."

Kira was running. She had no memory of anything before the feeling of chilly midnight filling her lungs in sharp, painful gasps; the stitching on her shoes scraping blisters into her skin. The embellishments on her sarong jingled furiously, the sound drowning amid that of her feet on the cobbled stone of the promenade. Vision blurred with streaks of firelight, she ran until she felt sand beneath her, until her muscles burned in angry protest.

A sheen a cold sweat covered every inch of her as she dragged herself to a stop outside of the city's main gates. Alone in the bitter moonlight, she waited for the relief of her tears to consume her. She longed for rage and prayed for woe but found only the hollowness of silent grief. Emptiness had carved its way into her chest, rendering her an aching cavern of nothing.

"Kira!"

_Link. _The very sound of his voice made her wish that she could sob; his warmth pierced through her icy agony, a staggering disparity that caused her to feel as though she were being torn in two. Kira turned to see him standing opposite her, chest heaving. He'd torn off his veil, the sharp angles of his jawline visible once again. While she craved the deliverance of his touch, she feared that she might shatter the very moment she fell into his arms.

"I can't be here, Link. I need to leave," she managed, the words scratching her throat as she said them. He moved towards her only to have her take a step back. The look on his face drove a stake through her already weakened heart.

"Just wait, Kira, please—"

She shook her head, strands of hair catching on her lashes. "No, I need to…I need to be away. From here. From this."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore. Anyplace else."

"I can come with you; ensure that you make it alright. I can't just let you leave like this—"

"You have a duty to these people, Link. They _need_ you to stay, but I am of no consequence to them. You've done what we agreed upon; you got me here, and I learned what I came to."

The Hylian's jaw clenched slightly, the prominent tendons in his neck catching the light.

"You're of every consequence to me."

Kira's heart wrenched. _Not now, please not now_. She was certain that she'd cave in on herself if he continued any further. She could not stay here, in this place to which she'd long traveled only to have her deepest fear realized. _Don't make this any harder than it already is._

"Link, don't—"

He took another tentative step forward as he held out his hand to her. His stormy eyes glistened with what looked like tears. "I want to help you, Kira. I will always want to help you, whether there be terms agreed upon or not," Her gaze met his as another swell of sorrow churned within her. His fingers furled inward and he relinquished his hand. "But if you need to go, I understand."

Kira's tongue wrestled with an unspoken confession. Though not expressed, it seemed to hover in between them anyway; the ghostly embodiment of their implicit, mutual connection. Tension choked the air, suffocating them with heavy silence. The knowledge of their eventual parting had long been in the background of her mind, though she'd not anticipated it being anything like this. She played with the words in her mouth, teasing them along the inside of her lips.

"Please be careful," Link said, severing the moment. "Wherever it is that you go…Hylia go with you. Arrive safely."

_It's too late. _

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what else to do. There's…nothing here for me now." She swore that she saw a flicker of a wince at the words, but he responded with only a solemn nod.

"I know. There's not a thing to be sorry for."

"Thank you. For everything," she responded softly, "May the Goddess bless your every endeavor." Uttering such a formal phrase to a man which whom she'd been so informal felt strange; tasted wrong. But she could manage nothing else, nothing more, for fear of breaking entirely.

They regarded one another for a moment longer until it was achingly clear that there was nothing more to be said—not even the word goodbye. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away and into the endless desert, the sensation never leaving her until she was sure that she had vanished from his sight.

* * *

"I need my horse," Kira bit out as she approached the front of Gerudo Canyon Stable, "and my things." She was then face to face with a startled Piaffe, who stood behind his counter fumbling for words. He looked as though he'd just been roused from an impromptu nap.

"Oh, um—welcome back! You're the gal with the scary mare, right?"

Kira felt her eye twitch.

"Is she tacked up? I really need to be on my way," A twinge of irritation sprang into her gut when her question was met only with a panicked stare. "_Now_." She could practically smell the nervous sweat beading on the man's neck.

"Uh, well, thing is that we could only get a bridle on her, and even that was a fight. Bit two of my stable hands and—"

"That's fine," she interrupted, impatience creeping into her tone, "I don't need a saddle anyhow. I'd appreciate it if you could bring her out to me. Please."

Rush seemed more than pleased to be leaving the stable. She whickered excitedly when Piaffe walked her out to Kira, yanking at the lead that he'd hooked to the bridle; he eyed her skittishly with each step until he was finally able to hand her off to the young woman. He appeared pleasantly relieved when Kira slung her satchel across her chest and hastily mounted the steed, riding bareback into the narrow canyon and back out towards the suspension bridge.

They moved swiftly, the surrounding landscape a dark blur of shapes and slivers of light. Any potential enemies that they might have encountered slumbered in their hovels, too exhausted from the day's havoc to trouble themselves with the passing thunder of hooves. With only a vague recollection of the areas and no idea as to where she might be headed, Kira let Rush blaze her own trail; she was merely a passenger unconcerned with their unknown destination.

Truly, it did not matter to her where they ended up. She had even less of a plan now than she'd ever had. She only wanted to let the weightless feeling of being on horseback consume her, carry her wherever it may. Kira knew that she could not stay in the place where her mother's blood had been aimlessly spilled; nor could she return home to the father she was no longer sure that she could trust.

Kira struggled not to envision her mother fighting for breath, to shut out the image of the color draining from her cheeks. She could only image how terrified she must have been when that arrow pierced her heart; it injured her to wonder what her final thoughts might have been before the light left her eyes. Above all, she tried not to think about what Buliara had said about her mother on the night of the siege.

"_She had no time to register the whereabouts of the archer from above, and was armed only with her spear, having no shield to deflect such an attack." _

Bile gurgled in her belly as the words filled her mind. She knew in her heart that the only reason that a seasoned warrior like her mother would have forgone a shield would have been because she had been cradling her newborn infant. Had her mother not been trying to protect Kira, she might not have died that night. She dropped Rush's reins and wrapped her arms around the animal's neck, burying her face in her mane and let her gallop unhindered.

_Just go_.

Feeling the ground shift beneath them, Kira looked up and tried to let her eyes adjust to the night. Rush had led them down a road that she did not recognize from their journey to Gerudo. The mare charged down a faint dirt path that wound them through dense woods, the canopy overhead barring the light of the moon. Trees branches whipped at her arms as they flew through the forest, emerging just moments later into a sprawling field that ensconced a towering mountain.

As the sky opened up above them, Kira began feeling raindrops kiss her skin as Rush continued to race ahead. Her mount tore through the tall grass of the clearing, heading straight toward the base of the mountain. A black silhouette against the deep blue sky, the mountain stood colorless save for a beam of eerie green light that shot up and into the heavens. Kira gasped at the sight of it, quickly grappling for the reins in an attempt to bring Rush to a halt.

"Rush, stop!"

She could barely hear her own voice above the din of hooves pummeling the ground. The mare pressed forward unrelentingly, huffing wildly as rain spattered her coat. Analyzing their trajectory, Kira began to panic when she realized that they'd surely collide with the side of the mountain if they did not manage to stop. Yanking on the reins to no avail, she pleaded with the animal to slow down. Just as she was about to reach the mountain, Rush reared back with a shrill whinny, her rider tumbling from her back.

Kira fell with a thud, her shoulder twisting with a nasty _pop! _when her body smacked the hard earth. She let out a cry of surprise tinged with pain, glaring up at Rush in shock. Her contemptuous attitude towards the horse gave way to awe the second she glanced up at the mountaintop. Kira flinched as she wrested herself from the ground, eyes trained on the column of glowing, beryl-green light reaching upwards from an unknown source deep within the cavernous peak.

A veil of ancient magic, its ethereal shimmer beckoned her as she watched it weave through the hail of needle-thin rain drops. A sloping pathway lay before her, twisting into the rock and out of sight. Rush stood not far from where she'd fallen, tossing her head as though pointing Kira towards the light.

"Where have you taken us?" she breathed.

A sense of foreboding came over her as she began to scale the steep incline, but she refused to let it deter her from discovering the light's origin. Her feet slid on the muddy path, shoes slipping on the silt; it was not long before she kicked the silken slippers off, deciding that she was steadier on her toes. At the top of the narrow path was a break in the mountain, a stone gateway into a small clearing. Kira stepped cautiously towards it as veins of the same strange light splayed at her feet.

She found herself on a grassy hillside speckled with blue anemone above a shallow spring, over which a flowering sakura tree presided; its pillowy petals drifted leisurely downward to decorate the pond's surface with pink. Silent Princesses blossomed at the water's edge, creating a delicate border of sapphire blooms around it.

Standing in the water was an alarmingly spectral creature emanating ethereal light. Kira gasped sharply as she tucked herself back behind the cliff.

_A spirit. _

Though vaguely resembling a horse, the wraith-like deity was most decidedly not. Antlers like golden ferns grew from its head, directly above a set of four amber eyes. Flowing, silver-white hair cloaked most of its body, its translucent torso adorned with ancient markings. Kira's pulse beat at a crippling pace as she tried to regulate her breathing. She attempted to creep back down and away from the clearing, moving along the wall as silently as she could. A resounding, otherworldly voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Make yourself known, human."

Trembling, she stepped into the clearing once again. The spirit's eyes were trained on her, head cocked curiously. A cold shiver slithered down Kira's spine as it stared at her, unmoving. Her skin felt alight, as though her blood had turned to starlight. Even the air hummed with an alien current. _Perhaps_, she thought, _this is what it feels like to die. _

"When you sign your name in Death's book, you will know," the voice said, causing her to stiffen, "but today is not that day."

"Please," she began, "I meant no disrespect, great one—"

"There is something that you seek. Come nearer to me, child. Tell me why it is that you are here."

Her legs suddenly leaden, Kira found that she could not bring herself to obey the request. The equine god stepped forward, the water parting at its hooves as it moved.

"You have nothing to fear from me," it assured her.

"You don't mean to kill me?" she heard herself blurt out. The question earned an airy chuff of a laugh.

"I do not possess the power to take life, nor do I covet it. Though the knowledge of a being's final moments lies with me, I have no control over its death; or yours. As I told you before, today is not your last."

Against her better judgment, something inside insisted that she trust the spirit's words. Gingerly descending the hill, Kira hesitantly approached the creature. The instant her bare feet dipped under the water, any semblance of fear that she might have had dissipated. Newly imbued with total calm, she felt the atmosphere around her shift from that of mystery to one of serenity. Her goring grief had gone, replaced with the featherlight sensation of floating.

"Who are you? Where…where are we?"

"Humans," the animal nearly tsked, "always brimming with questions, yet never satisfied with their answers. Those are not the questions that you have come to ask me, though, are they?"

Sakura petals brushed against Kira's ankles as soft rain continued to patter on the spring's surface. Her brow furrowed.

"I don't understand. I found this place by accident."

"Nothing in this life is by happenstance, child. Coincidence is mere fable. You have been led here because you seek answers, like most who pursue me; though only those of pure intention are permitted on this sacred ground. So, again—what question do you ask of me?"

The young woman took a deep breath as she stood in the god's tranquil presence, thinking. How could she choose? She had _so many_. Kira felt as though she'd left Gerudo with nothing _but _unanswered questions. About her mother, her father and his lies—about herself. She was emptier now than she had been when she'd arrived. A woman with no direction; no future.

"I ask…for _guidance_, great lord," she replied finally. "I thought I knew what I wanted, but I see now that I never knew at all. Please, show me my path. Which way do I go?"

"What you seek is already behind you. The path you must take to reach it will become clear when you hold your promise in your hand."

Kira frowned. _A riddle?_

"Forgive me, but…I'm not sure that that's an answer."

The creature chuffed again. Had she not known any better, she would've thought it an admonishment.

"Never satisfied," it repeated. Bowing its head low, the spirit's body began to dissolve into the air, disappearing before her eyes. "May the Goddess smile upon you, child."

"No, wait—please, don't go! I don't understand!"

Before Kira could speak another word, the spirit had gone, leaving her to herself in the middle of the pond. It had taken with it its luminescent glow and the aura of peacefulness that had surrounded it, drowning Kira in the resulting darkness and anguish of its absence. Involuntarily, she sank to her knees in the water, sending ripples through the blanket of flower petals. She cried out—a furious, vicious yell from the depths of her chest. Her hands crashed into the water as she hung her head and began to cry.

The tears that had evaded her for so long poured from her, wracking her body with wailing sobs. Anger and sadness morphed into an awful amalgam of emotion, each battling for precedence. Kira screamed into the night, to no one and to nothing. Her howls echoed throughout the vacant clearing as she mourned alone. When she finally opened her eyes, she stilled at the sight of something glittering beneath the water.

The shell-like object had a familiar, shimmering surface with a yellowy hue. Kira reached for it, sitting back on her haunches as she took it up. In her palm was the scale that she had given Link back in Lurelin, having found its way into the water after falling out of the satchel that hung over her shoulder. She curled her fingers around it and held it tightly to her chest, letting her tears find her again. She let her lids close, feeling the scale pulse gently against her skin.

"_The path you must take will become clear when you hold your promise in your hand."_

Her eyes immediately snapped back open.

* * *

**Hello, it is I. I am so sorry for the long wait, but this chapter took me a while just because of how heavy it is. I also started graduate school last week! Yikes! *upside down smiley face emoji***

**That being said, I'm mostly pleased with this one. This chapter has been floating in my brain since I started this fic, and it felt really good to finally get it down. I so hope that you enjoy it.**

**My updates will be wonky from here on out-they tell you that grad school is ridiculous, and they are not joking. I'm going to hesitantly say that I might not be able to update until Thanksgiving, but I'm going to try my damndest to do it before then. We're so close to the end, y'all. The happiness IS COMING.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for over 1K hits. I am just so thrilled. Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It really encourages me and your feedback is so special to me. I appreciate each and every one of you. Stay safe and have a wonderful holiday weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Grace

**Please be extremely cognizant of the angst tag for this chapter. It gets dark, so please be aware. However, I am not pure evil, so there is a sweet resolution at the end, I promise.**

**Please see end notes for more detailed warnings without spoilers.**

**CW: blood, graphic violence, derogatory language (specifically towards women)**

* * *

_Link_

* * *

Link didn't sleep, nor did he attempt to. After hours of trying to convince himself that the right thing to do was to stay where he was and to let Kira go, the anguish of worry finally won over everything else. As he'd hurriedly made his way toward the canyon stable, he wracked his brain for all the places that she might've thought to go, where he needed to look first to ensure that he found her before she did anything drastic. The most obvious place was back home to Akkala, but that seemed unlikely after what had happened earlier that evening.

He didn't know how to feel about what they had learned. Though undeniably _angry_ for Kira, he was unsure of where to direct said anger. He'd felt it building as he stood silently beside her, holding her hand while she'd listened to the story of her mother's demise with empty eyes. Link had recounted the whole thing to himself many times over, struggling to decide whose, if anyone's actions, had truly been in Kira's best interest. He'd concluded that it didn't matter; she would've suffered regardless of the outcome.

Trudging through the shifting sand, he began to wonder if the growing ire he was feeling was solely because of Kira's predicament, or if he was finally succumbing to that of his own. Witnessing her unravel in front of him as she contended with her newfound grief had wrenched open wounds that he thought had long since healed. Though he had experienced tremendous loss, rarely did he let it affect him—the pain and guilt were suffocating. The last time he had mourned his nameless family and forgotten friends was years ago; while he'd wept for them, he started to feel as though he'd not allowed himself to sufficiently grieve.

And now he would lose Kira, too, he thought. He had let the one person who had made him begin to consider a life beyond this one, a _future_, slip away from him just as everyone else had. Standing opposite her in the brisk night, he had thought it selfish to divulge his feelings for her during such a moment. However, as dim lantern light from the stable glowed in the distance, he damned himself for his foolish decision. If he failed to find her, he would have no choice but to continue on to face Ganon before it was too late. His heart felt like nothing more than a hollow ache in his chest at the thought of dying before having the chance to tell her what she meant to him.

That he was in love with her.

The first time he had felt it, it had terrified him to the point that all he could do was try and suppress it, to bury it beneath the façade of friendship. Now, he was overcome by it; stricken with it, like he'd come down with a fever that refused to break. As he began to pick up speed, the memory of her bloodied lip and tear-stained face flashed into his mind. The way she smiled when she spoke to Rush or to Eros wouldn't leave him even when he broke into a run. He could think of nothing but her eyes gazing into his as he started to sprint.

The stable and the surrounding area was quiet and empty, save for a couple of weary travelers making their early morning departures. Link made a beeline for the sleepy-eyed stable master as soon as he rounded the corner into the canyon.

"Is she here?"

Piaffe, given no time to react, jumped at Link's sudden appearance at his counter.

"Does no one say _hello_ these days?"

"_Is she here?_" He asked again, patience withering.

"It would help if I knew who you were talking about, pal."

Link inhaled sharply.

"The woman that I came here with. She has reddish hair, she's about my height—"

"Oh! The one with the attitude and the cranky mare."

"Yes," he said through his teeth, "that's the one. Have you seen her? Is she still here?" Link scanned the paddock for Rush, panic twinging in his gut when he couldn't find her amongst the other horses.

Piaffe shook his head."You missed her, I'm afraid. She's long gone—went speeding out of here hours ago."

_Fuck. _Not only could she have gone anywhere in Hyrule, Link knew the amount of ground that a horse like Rush could cover in just a couple of hours. Finding her without any kind of lead would be nearly impossible, if not altogether pointless.

"Did she mention where she was headed? Anything at all about where she might be going? Please," he asked, fighting to quell the tremor threatening to enter his voice, "anything that you can remember. It's important."

The other man frowned as he pondered the query. With a wrinkled brow he shook his head again, a regretful expression on his face. "She didn't say anything of note. All I remember is that she sure got herself in a real hurry to leave. I'm sorry, fella. I really wish I knew mo—" Piaffe's eyes suddenly darted away from Link and toward something behind him, widening in terror as though he'd seen a Lynel.

Hand flying to the hilt of his sword, Link spun on his heel. Smiling up at him was Riju, a stone-faced Buliara accompanying her. Riju peered around Link to grin at the petrified stable master.

"My lady Riju," he stammered, "what a most unexpected surprise."

"Sav'otta to you, Piaffe," she chimed, her tone one of amusement. "I see that you've chosen to be in the employ of a very noble profession. No more illegal bartering for you, _hm_?"

The man chuckled nervously as he shook his head just a bit too hard, his focus trained on Buliara. The Gerudo said nothing as she eyed him with evident disdain.

"Ah, no ma'am, certainly not. I no longer do business with rabble. I've been on the straight and narrow ever since I started here."

"That's good news, indeed. I suppose that means that you wouldn't know how our mutual friend here came to be in possession of the clothing that got him into town, then. Would you?"

The color drained from the man's face as he stared down at the chief, still smirking impishly."Um, ah—I actually don't, uh…You know, it's really time for me to feed the horses. We're on a very strict schedule here, so if you'll just, um…excuse me."With a sudden, unintelligible apology, Piaffe scurried off in the direction of the paddock and was gone.

Riju chuckled as Buliara made a noise of displeasure and shook her head while muttering in Gerudo. The younger of the two women stood with her arms akimbo, looking after the skittery stable master with a smirk.

Taking a step back, Link bowed in greeting."My lady, I…" he floundered with his words, unsure of what to make of Riju's presence at the stable.

His confusion must've shown on his face as the Gerudo raised her hand in assurance, acknowledging his unspoken question."I'm surprised to find myself here, as well," she said, "but I believe that we're both here for the same reason. She's already gone, hasn't she?"

Riju's face fell when he gave a solemn nod.

"I heard everything that was said in the courtyard," she confessed. Link's attention shifted to Buliara, who wore a troubled expression as she turned away from them.

"I was hoping to speak to her," Riju continued, "though I haven't a clue what I would have said. I suppose there isn't anything one _can_ say. As chief, however, I can't help but feel that I shoulder inherited responsibility for what happened to her. It didn't feel right to let her leave without an attempt at atoning for my mother's actions."

Link opened his mouth to protest, to dissuade her from feeling such unearned guilt, but she silenced him with another wave of her hand. "My mother was a kind person and a just leader, but she made a mistake. While I understand her intention, I simply cannot agree with the course of action that she chose to take. I believe in my heart that she would have seen the error of her ways were she with us tonight. I need Kira to know that."

Link stared at her, wordless with awe. This young woman before him, this _child_, was far wiser and more articulate than someone three times her age. She had been forced to give up her childhood because of her duty and diplomacy, he realized. While Riju's fortitude reminded him of Kira, her predicament reminded him of someone else; someone who still waited for him in a blighted prison of her own making.

He could not allow himself to fail any of them.

"My lady Riju," came Buliara's voice from behind them, "I must insist that we return to the city as soon as possible. The Yiga have been especially restless as of late; it's unsafe for you here, even attended."

"She's right," Link said, "I've seen Yiga agents in numbers like never before—their ranks are fast growing."

Buliara stepped forward, humming in agreement as she set her hands on the hilt of her claymore."The reclamation of the Divine Beasts has sent the clan into a panic. Their master knows that his reign is coming to an end, and it is imperative that he be eradicated before the Yiga become any more powerful. Our top priority now must be retrieving the Thunder Helm. Without it, Naboris will not fall, and therefore Ganon will not fall." The Gerudo's tiger-like gaze then shifted toward Link.

"Champion or not, my warriors and I are at your disposal. Whatever you may need to avenge our Lady Urbosa and all of our fallen sisters, name it and it is yours."

Link's brows shot up as he turned toward Riju in surprise; the young woman's mouth hung open slightly, gaping at her warden. Buliara grudgingly narrowed her eyes. "Do not look at me that way, either of you," she grumbled, "It is a vai's prerogative to change her mind, is it not?"

Riju beamed at the woman, whose face began to redden as she attempted to suppress a smile of her own.

"What about Kira?" Riju asked, consternation coloring her voice, "She could be in danger. She left completely unarmed."

She was right. Though he was no stranger to Kira's ability to defend herself, he worried for her; incessantly, and all of the time, be it warranted or not. There was an excellent chance that it had nothing to do with her competence in combat and everything to do with how he felt about her.

"I will send Kotta and Liana to search for her, but only to assure that she is safe and well-supplied for her journey, wherever she may be headed. I do not wish to interfere any further," said Buliara. "She may choose to return here someday, but it must be her decision alone."

As Link processed her words, he felt like he might cave in on himself and crumple to the earth. Difficult though it was to hear, Buliara spoke the truth. Kira's autonomous spirit was the very reason that their paths had crossed and was not something that could be discounted. While he was far from ready to be parted from her, he knew that asking her to come back would be unfair. He nodded.

"Buliara is right," Link concurred, "She made the choice to leave here for a reason, and we have no right to ask her to come back."

Riju's mouth twisted into a frown, her full brows knitted."Don't you want to tell her that you love her?"

The Hylian nearly choked on his own tongue while Riju blinked at him curiously, entirely oblivious to what she'd just done. Buliara's head whipped toward him, her brow approaching her hairline. Link froze, mentally coming to the conclusion that all women were born telepathic, a long-hypothesized theory of his for which he had _plenty_ of evidence.

"_Oh_," Riju said, glancing between the two adults, "It would seem I wrongfully assumed that we were all…_aware _of that."

Buliara's mouth was set in a tight, pensive line. "He is in love with Kira?"

"Of course, but it's painfully clear that she doesn't know it."

"Are these affections mutual?"

"Oh, certainly, but Link doesn't kn—"

"Alright, _just a minute_," Link snapped, causing both women to fall silent. "My feelings for Kira are _not_ the issue at hand here, and we—" the end of whatever he had planned to say disappeared as he realized the implication of what Riju had said. He turned to look at her and the same girlish grin that he'd witnessed before crept onto her face. The sudden uptick in his heart rate was accompanied by an unfamiliarly giddy sensation that made him lightheaded.

"She…feels the same?"

Riju nodded.

"You're _sure_?"

"What do you need, credentials? I was right about _you_, wasn't I?"

"Yes," he murmured, "you definitely were." After a brief moment, knelt in front of her, bringing his eyes level with hers. "My lady—"

"Riju," she insisted, earning a disapproving hum from Buliara.

"Riju," he said, "I need you to do something for me; make me a promise. I don't know if I'll see Kira again before I leave for Hyrule Castle—I fear that I won't. I also don't know if I'll make it out alive. There's a very real possibility that I will fail. Please, just…make sure that she knows. I need you to tell her for me. Please."

A lonely wind whined through the canyon as the Gerudo placed a lithe hand on his shoulder."I can make no such promise, champion, for you will prevail. When you return triumphant, you will tell her yourself. Now, come. I have something for you."

* * *

The chill of the desert night nipped at Link's nearly bare chest as he crouched atop Sapphia's Table, a large mesa that overlooked the trench that was Karusa Valley. He'd been there for over an hour, silently observing the unsuspecting Yiga agents below. He watched them come and go, mapping their movements and making note of their conversations in his mind—though most of it was nothing but banal chatter and pleasantries exchanged in passing. While his eavesdropping had gained him no valuable information, there _was_ one thing that he was sure of: he was grossly outnumbered.

Absentmindedly, he ran his hand over the ornate spaulder that covered his left shoulder, the hammered bronze cool beneath his fingers. Riju had gifted him the traditional Gerudo armor before he had set off to reclaim the Thunder Helm, insisting that he would need it for their eventual assault on Naboris. To Buliara's horror, the young chief had whisked him back into town and quickly ushered him into a rather suspect shop hidden behind the tailor. He was swiftly outfitted in a set of men's armor, the likes of which he hadn't known existed.

"Despite it being illegal to sell voe clothing in town, there is high demand for such things," Greta, the woman behind the counter, had told him. "We both have something to hide, I suppose," she'd drawled with a knowing smirk, "Let's put that aside and move on to business."

While the armor was finely made with the scalding desert heat in mind, it was a bit less functional in terms of staying warm in the peculiar cold of evening and early morning. The sun would rise soon, though, and he would be grateful that he had not opted for his Snowquill tunic instead. Rising from his haunches, he peered once again into the mouth of the canyon to find it empty. It was time to move.

The paraglider fluttered gently as Link landed with a soft _thud_ in the middle of the canyon. Treading as lightly as he could, he began to make his way toward what appeared to be the craggy mouth of a narrow cave, a sliver of amber light in the canyon wall. A feeling of unease settled in the further he went; it had been far too long since he'd been ambushed by any kind of enemy. Slipping into the entrance of the cave, he found himself in a strange, sanctum-like rotunda hiding in the hollowed-out rock. Towering stone statues of ancient warriors encircled a torchlit platform, each wielding a blade embellished with Gerudo markings. Each had intricate, unique features, but were blinded by banners bearing the Eye of The Yiga.

Tapestries adorned with the same symbol hung between each statue, but where there might have been an entryway that would lead deeper into the mountain, Link found none. He stood in the center of the platform and listened to the sound of his own breathing mingling with the crackling torches. A gust of wind fought its way into the sanctum then, causing one of the tapestries to shudder violently as it was sucked backwards. Nocking an arrow, Link held the arrow tip to one of the torches and let it ignite before loosing it into the tapestry.

Just as he had suspected, a steep staircase revealed itself as the fire ate at the tapestry. As the charred fabric fell away, he dashed up and into the unseen corridor, stilling when he approached the top. He had come to a raised landing that sat above what appeared to be a labyrinth of massive stone blocks, Yiga sentries patrolling amidst them. A frantic whisper made him startle, and he reached for his bow as he swiveled toward the noise.

"Hey, put that thing down! You'll alert the sentry."

The voice had come from behind wooden bars. A Gerudo woman sat on the dirt floor of the makeshift cell, peering at him in the dim light. He hurried to her, crouching so as not to be spotted. Just from her armor, Link immediately surmised that she had to be one of Buliara's warriors.

"Have they hurt you? Are you alright?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? And what are you _wearing_?"

"Never mind that. What's your name?"

"Barta," the woman replied, "but the bastards around here have taken to calling me _bitch._ Or _whore_, occasionally."

Link cringed at the words, not even daring to think about what they might be planning to do to this woman. Wrapping his hands around the log stakes imprisoning Barta, he attempted to heft them forward, only for the wood to make a sad creaking sound in response to his efforts. Barta swatted at his hands, chastising him under her breath.

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" she hissed, "It's no use."

"We've got to get you out of here somehow," he said.

"No, _you_ need to get out of here. This place is dangerous, go while you still can. I can take care of myself."

Link craned his neck toward the winding maze of stone to ensure that no one was near. He would need to find a way to distract the sentries if he was going to look for the Helm, a feat that was beginning to feel next to impossible. He ran his hand over his face.

"Look, I'm not leaving here without you," he said firmly, "but I _am_ here on behalf of your chief to retrieve the Thunder Helm. Do you have any idea where they might be keeping it? What have you seen?"

Barta cocked a brow at him before shrugging and shaking her head with a sigh. "Nothing, really. They don't do much except keep watch and take prisoners. I haven't heard anything that might help either, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

"There are other prisoners?"

"No," she said, a dark expression marring her features, "not anymore."

His stomach dropped, her comment causing him to harken back to Buliara's chilling account of the night that Kira's mother had died. The Yiga had been born of the Sheikah, but had mutated into a perverted cult operating under the guise of vigilante justice, fueled by deep-rooted conspiracies about the Royal Family of Hyrule. It was rumored that by swearing their allegiance to Ganon, they had also signed away their very souls. The more Link learned of them, the more he was inclined to believe the whispers.

"As soon as I retrieve the helm, I'm coming back and we're going to get you out," he told Barta, "We're leaving here together. You have my word."

The woman gave him a sad smile. "You're a very noble voe-you would have to be for the chief to trust you with such a task. I appreciate the sentiment, but I've made peace with my fate. I made the foolish decision to come here alone and now I'm paying for it. Go and get the helm, but if I'm not here when you return, don't come looking for me. Do you understand?"

He hesitated before nodding in agreement, though he had no intention of obeying her command; he had already been the catalyst for far too many innocents' deaths. He refused to leave her there to be murdered by sadistic acolytes of a false prophet. With one last reassurance, he was gone, dropping down from the platform and into the labyrinth.

He landed as soundlessly as possible, being careful to evenly distribute his weight between his toes and the fingers of his right hand; a technique he had learned from Impa. The Yiga were Sheikah traitors, which meant that they, too, had once been trained in stealth and the art of deception. Link began to mentally amass everything he remembered of what Impa had told him about her people to the best of his ability, knowing that it may be his only advantage. All of the wisdom that she had imparted to him had saved his life on multiple occasions. He hoped that it would now.

Link moved furtively through the first two rooms of the hideout, swiftly slinking around corners and slipping into shadows. He used the strange haze that filled the air to his advantage, maneuvering so nimbly that even if a sentry did catch a glimpse of him, they would have questioned their own eyes. Other than the occasional echo of low voices from somewhere unseen, it was eerily quiet. Finally ducking into a tight passageway, Link let the tension leave his body as he released a weighty exhale.

He carefully ascended a rickety ladder that ran up the length of the wall and arrived on an empty, elevated passageway that allowed him an aerial view of the rest of the compound. Surveying the lower floor from his new vantage point, Link zeroed in on a wide archway in the very back of the room with an intimidatingly large guard manning the entrance. A network of suspended wooden planks hung over the room, creating a direct pathway to the opposite side, ending just above the arch. He would need to move quickly-_and silently_-but he could make it without being seen.

As he began his cautious crossing, his mind again wandered to thoughts of Kira and where she might be. He prayed to the Goddess that she was unharmed, that she had safely made it to a stable or a nearby town; anyplace that posed no threat. Perhaps she had even gone back to the onsen, the place where he had first realized that merely being her friend would never be enough. He dared to hope that she was sleeping now, as soundly as she could be.

Now directly above the archway, he studied the massive guard barring his way in. Just as he realized that he had no idea what to do next, a wide shelf situated on the wall caught his eye. It sagged under the weight of shipping crates and earthenware pots, supported only by a single wooden beam. Raising his bow, he closed his eyes for a split second as he inhaled through his nose. On the exhale, the fletching sliced at his cheek as the arrow went flying into the weak beam. The arrow hit its mark with just enough force to reduce the wood to splinters, sending the shelf's contents toppling to the ground with a deafening _smash_.

Link leapt down from the plank amidst the chaos that ensued and sprinted into the vacant archway, leaving the guards and sentries to hunt down an intruder they wouldn't find. He hadn't even had time to register his new surroundings when an unfamiliar voice made him stop short.

"Well, here you are! It's about time."

Before him loomed a slender, menacingly tall man with a voice like shards of glass, standing in the middle of a raised platform in the center of the room. While resembling the other Yiga in most respects, his elaborate armor indicated that he was more than a mere footsoldier. A grandiose collar embellished with gold covered his shoulders while cuffs of a similar fashion adorned his wrists. He wore an ornately decorated mask, by far more intricate than any Link had seen. A windcleaver blade sat on his hip, sheathed in a golden scabbard.

At his feet knelt what appeared to be a bound Gerudo woman; doubled over in a crumpled heap, her bloodied hair obstructed her face. Link felt sick.

"She said you'd come," the man drawled, giving the woman a slight kick, "but I told her not to get her hopes up. We were starting to think that you wouldn't show, weren't we?" The Yiga suddenly grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair, wresting her from the floor. Link's blood turned to ice in his veins.

Staring up at him with frantic eyes was Kira, a gag between her teeth.

Ligatures had been wound tightly around her wrists and ankles, the rope visibly biting into her skin. The white cloth in her mouth pulled at her cheeks, twisting them into a corrupted smile. Copper irises boring into him, she softly shook her head. Her expression was one that he had seen before; one that had broken him.

_I'm sorry_, it said. _I'm so sorry_.

"Little miss got herself lost in the desert earlier this evening and, luckily, several of my agents were kind enough to escort her here. When she let it slip that _you _were on your way, well," he paused, letting out a low chuckle, "I thought we'd make sure that you received a proper welcome." He yanked back on the gag, tilting Kira's face upwards as she emitted a muffled snarl.

"Don't be rude," he barked at her, "_Say hello_."

Bile rose in Link's throat as he wielded his bow with trembling hands and nocked an arrow, aiming directly at the Yiga's face.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the stranger warned, "you make one more move and I snap her pretty neck. You don't want that."

Tentatively, Link lowered his bow, his gaze trained on Kira. He felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her, practically unrecognizable in the state that she was in. He could conjure no words, could not form a coherent thought while he took stock of the countless bruises that littered her arms and legs. The worst of it was not that he had allowed this to happen, but that he had no idea how he was going to save her.

Finally releasing his grip on Kira, the man clasped his hands together. "Very good," he said cheerily, "Now we can move onto introductions. I am Master Khoga, esteemed leader of the Yiga Clan. You've heard of me, I'm sure." He took a couple of steps down. "I have certainly heard of you, _Link_. You know that you've been causing me quite a bit of trouble here lately, don't you?" As he continued to get closer, Link instinctively moved back. Khoga cocked his head to peer at Link's belt, presumably to inspect the slate.

"Unbelievable, really. Princess Zelda's resurrected champion in the flesh. What's even more unbelievable is that you waltzed right in here of your own accord! I wouldn't have wasted my time on hunting you if I'd known what an idiot you are. Nevertheless, everything worked out in my favor. Not to mention the added leverage," he sneered, nodding his head toward Kira.

"Just tell me what you want," Link managed.

"Well, _champion_," Khoga replied, the title slithering off of his tongue, "it's simple. The desert rat goes free if you hand over the Sheikah Slate-"

"Done," Link heard himself say, the words leaving his mouth before he had time to consider the implications of the agreement.

Khoga clucked his tongue. "Not so fast! I'm not quite finished explaining the terms. You should know better than to agree to a deal so quickly, young man. It's bad business."

"Fine," Link spat back, "What else?"

Had Khoga not been hidden behind a mask, Link would have seen his mouth curl into a devious smirk. "A life for a life. You take her place, she leaves here without another scratch on her."

Kira began vigorously shaking her head, her teary eyes wide with terror as she wailed incoherently. He tried desperately to meet her gaze, to try and signal to her that it would be alright; that it was all a ploy. _It's going to be okay_, he longed to tell her, _we're going to be just fine. _Instead, there was nothing he could do but feign valor and watch her as she sobbed.

Khoga meandered back up the steps of the platform to crouch next to Kira, seizing her chin with his hand. "_Aw_, what's the matter? Surely you didn't think that I was just going to let you both walk out of here." The man laughed as Kira glowered at him, failing to wriggle out of his grip. His hands twitched with the urge to unsheathe his sword and run it straight through Khoga's stomach.

"You have a deal," Link seethed.

"Excellent. I'll take the relic from yo-"

"I have one condition."

The Yiga groaned. "Of course, you do. Very well, then. Let's hear it."

"I watch her leave," he said, "nothing happens until she's out of sight. You get nothing until I know that she's safe."

Link's skin crawled as Khoga ran his spindly fingers through Kira's hair, gingerly brushing it from her face."That's a reasonable request, I suppose," he crooned, "It's a deal." She shuddered beneath his touch when he caressed her jawline with his index finger.

"Untie her."

"One moment, hero. There's still one lesson that you've yet to learn." He positioned his hands on either side of Kira's face.

_No. _

"You really shouldn't be so trusting."

_Snap_.

The nauseating sound hung in the air as though suspended in time; a splintering crack that reverberated endlessly, etching itself permanently into Link's memory. Over and over again he heard it until he could recall nothing in his life that had happened before that moment. A numbness born of his heart spread throughout his entire body like tendrils of malice infecting him one cell at a time. Anguish tore into him, vile and vicious, and he drew his sword.

In a blur of blades and bloodshed, Link cleaved his sword at Khoga. The man howled as Link ripped the weapon from his shoulder, the fresh wound gushing red. The Yiga's windcleaver clashed against the Master Sword, the much larger man thrusting him back with the sheer force of the blow. Driven by the searing rage pulsing through him, Link charged at him again, gripping the hilt with both hands. Curving upwards, he plunged the blade into the man's torso, carving into the flesh just below his ribcage. Khoga collapsed as Link removed his sword, discarding it in the process. Blood seeped from the lifeless body, painting swirls of scarlet on the earth.

Link fell to his knees next to Kira's limp figure, gathering her into his arms and cradling her head against his chest. She slumped against him, dead weight in his embrace. He dared not look directly at her face, for he could not bear to see her vacant eyes staring back at him. Though she could not hear him, he begged her for forgiveness, whispering his repentance against her skin. Another life lost at his hands, right before his eyes. Clinging to her as though she might vanish any moment, he cried for her.

_Please_, he prayed to no one, _please._

He then found himself breathless, weightlessness replacing the relentless pain. A restorative wave of energy crashed over him like long-awaited waves upon a barren shore. While not an unfamiliar feeling, it was one that he had experienced only several times before. Feeling another presence, he pulled away from Kira to see her aglow with gentle light. The luminescent light sank into her, her color slowly returning as it inched its way throughout her body. Pink filled her cheeks as her eyes fluttered open. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath.

Kira's hand was at his cheek; a thing more precious than the warmth of her touch he could not imagine. Pulling her to his chest once more, he buried his face in her shoulder, emitting an odd combination of a sob and a laugh. An eternity passed as he held her, cherishing the feeling of her heart beating with his.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her say, "I came looking for you, and-"

"You found me," he murmured, for he could manage nothing else. Kira's eyes again brimmed with tears. She wound her arms around his neck.

"I'll always find you."

Relief coursed through him as they sank into one another, existing in a universe separate from any other for one fleeting, intoxicating moment. There was nothing but her fingers in his hair and his lips on hers. Silvery-white parks of light danced behind his eyelids as he kissed her, his hands clutching tightly at her back. He wanted to remain there for as long as he could, relishing in the second chance that he had been given.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you._

As though he'd spoken his thoughts aloud, a faint voice echoed in his ear.

"_It was my pleasure."_

* * *

**CW continued: death, bondage (not the sexy kind, unfortunately), kidnapping**

**Hello, here I am! I know it's been a month BUT that's earlier than I anticipated so I'm pretty pleased. This chapter has been living in my brain for so long and I can't tell you how good it felt to get it out. An enormous thank you to my beta, snidgetwidgeon, who lets me bother her all hours of the day even though we live in separate countries and are like 12+ hours apart.**

**Thank you for sticking with me this far. We're so close to the end, and I can't wait to share it with you all. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading. Come visit me on Tumblr cyraclove for some extra stuff in between postings, if you'd like. Stay safe, be kind. Love you.**


	18. Important Note From The Author

Hi, everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know that I will no longer be updating this fic here and that I have completely moved over to AO3.

This fic will continue on AO3 _**only**_, so please come and find me there to keep reading! I will also be active on Tumblr.

Thank you so much for following this fic thus far and I hope to have your continued support on AO3.

All the best,

Clove


End file.
